Alex el Ilusionista de Equestria
by Lightningrunner18
Summary: Alex, un universitario de 18 años que trabaja de ilusionista es transportado a Equestria debido a un "accidente", donde al parecer descubre que tiene poderes que jamas imagino. Acompañen a nuestro amigo en sus nuevas, increibles y locas adventuras que le tocara vivir, y enfrentandose a enemigos que jamas penso encontrar que amenazan al reino que tanto quiere.
1. Renacer

_**Light**_: Hola a todos los Bronies y Pegasisters del mundo de fanfiction, les habla su amigo Light Yagam… digo Lightningrunner18, aquí les traigo una nueva historia que espero les entretenga y les divierta. (Inspirada en "Mi vida y mis poderes ocultos by Rikimlp")

_**Géneros de la Historia:**_ Acción / misterio / comedia / romance / ecchi… y otros géneros con forme avance la historia.

Y bueno sin más que decir los dejaré con este nuevo proyecto titulado: _**"Alex el Ilusionista de Equestria"**_

* * *

**Ilusion 1: "Renacer"**

_**Opening de la Historia: **__Lisa Komine – Faith ( watch?v=cgHb_mkE4O0)_

_**(PDV Adolescente)**_

* * *

_Son las diez de la mañana en la ciudad de Guayaquil, y el bullicio de las calles ya se estaba haciendo presente, por una calle en particular va viajando un motociclista a toda velocidad sobre su vehículo de dos ruedas como si el mundo le valiera madres, como si su existencia es la única que importa y la de los demás no, como si él fuese el jefe del lugar, el más pro de los pros, el más master de los master, un completo rebelde sin causa…_

_**Narrador**__: _Ven a ese tipo viajando a través de las calles encima de una motocicleta negra con diseño de flamas rojas, si ese… el tipo de chaqueta de cuero negra y gafas oscuras, con un casco negro con el mismo diseño que la motocicleta, como si toda su imagen gritara a todo pulmón: "_Soy el mejor bitch, nunca serán como yo así que púdranse infelices_"… bueno déjenme decirles que ese_…_

En ese momento el motociclista pasa justo por un charco de agua que había en la calle mojando a un joven que vestía una gabardina de color negro, una camisa de color azul por debajo de la gabardina, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, unas botas de cazador y en su espalda llevaba una mochila gris, que para su mala suerte pasaba en ese mismo instante…

_*splash*_

_-¡Agh por favor!- _exclama el joven al que acaban de mojar mientras se ponía de cuclillas para intentar secarse la basta del pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro... _–¡Fíjate por donde vas!- _decía moviendo el puño en el aire con ira-

_**Narrador**__: No soy yo… Sino el tipo al que acaban de mojar._

* * *

_**Adolescente**_: Mi nombre es Alexander Murillo pero mis amigos me llaman Alex, tengo 18 años, soy alto, de cabello negro, complexión delgada. Vivo en Ecuador en la ciudad de Guayaquil en un departamento por el centro de la ciudad junto a mis padres. Si tuviera que describir este dia, diría que hoy me levante con el pie izquierdo, pues apenas me levante recibí una repelada de mis padres que ya ni me acuerdo de que trataba, luego en la parada de buses me doy cuenta que deje la billetera en mi escritorio, iba a regresar a mi casa pero me doy cuenta que también deje mis llaves, y mis padres ya estaban trabajando por lo que tuve que irme a pie a la U, y para rematar un putazo en motocicleta me termina mojando los pantalones, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera es medio día… TT-TT… esta no es la vida que yo elegí vivir pero bueno siempre intento verle el lado positivo a todo aunque sea difícil cuando esto sucede casi a diario.

Después de una larga caminata finalmente llegué a las puertas de la U donde ni bien doy tres pasos al entrar ya se podía escuchar el inmenso bullicio de todos los jóvenes que están regados por el campus ya sea en grupos de tres hasta de doce personas que no paran de hablar de lo que sea que hablasen en esos momentos…

_**Alex:**_ Otro día más en la universidad… -Dije empezando a caminar a través de la universidad mientras saludaba a todos-… Hola Luis, John, Carolina te ves muy bien,

_**Carolina**_: Gracias Alex, igualmente…

_**Alex:**_ Félix, Michelle, Juan amigo como esta ese brazo enyesado, recuperándote cierto…

_**Juan:**_ Simon bro… -dijo mientras movía ligeramente su brazo enyesado-

_**Alex:**_ …Maria, Isabel, Martin, y sorpresa Feliz cumpleaños Susy, ten toma un regalo –dije mientras hacia un truco de magia para aparecer en mis manos una rosa de color blanca-

_**Susy:**_ Muchas gracias Alex. –dijo mientras olía la flor-… como supiste que me gustan las rosas blancas

_**Alex**_: Mi querida Susy un mago jamás revela sus secretos –dije mientras seguía caminando-

_**¿?: **_Tan animado como siempre ¿no es así Alex? –Se escucha una voz femenina detrás de mí que reconozco de inmediato-

_**Alex**_: Buenos días Vanessa… -dije volteándome a ver a la chica que estaba detrás de mí-

-Vanessa es una joven bastante bonita y atractiva si lo tengo que decir yo, cabello castaño, un poco más baja que yo, ojos color café claro, de personalidad bastante divertida, ella te puede sacar una sonrisa si se lo propone aunque sus métodos no son tan agradables, es buen dato y todo y por eso es que ella y yo nos llevamos muy bien aunque también tenemos nuestros roces-

_**Vanessa:**_ Wow ¿Qué te paso en el pantalón? ¿Parece como si te hubieran mojado?

_**Alex:**_ No me digas… –dije en tono sarcástico-… ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo pensar eso?

_**Vanessa:**_ Jooo… vamos Alex el sarcasmo no es necesario, no es bueno tener esa actitud en un día tan bonito como este… y en especial el día de hoy.

_**Alex:**_ Lo se Vane lo sé… pero es muy difícil conociendo mi mala suerte…

_**Vanessa:**_ Vamos Alex no puede ser tan malo…

_**Alex:**_ A si… –dije mientras la veía con una cara de: es enserio-… recuerdas la vez anterior en la que casi soy atropellado por un conductor ebrio…

-Ambos empezamos a recordar aquel gracioso momento en el que casi me atropellan cuando íbamos de camino al centro comercial-

_**Vanessa:**_ Bueno…

_**Alex:**_ Oh la vez en la que me caí en una alcantarilla destapada por el descuido de uno de los trabajadores públicos…

-De nuevo nos ponemos a recordar cuando íbamos de camino a nuestras casas y sin previo aviso me caí a la alcantarilla para después salir cubierto de un líquido espeso y maloliente-

_**Vanessa:**_ Bueno yo…

_**Alex:**_ O la vez en la que… -iba a seguir hablando pero mi amiga me detuvo en seco poniéndome la mano en la boca-

_**Vanessa:**_ Escucha, si crees que tienes mala suerte entonces eso es lo único que tendrás, todo está en la mente, solo tienes que pensar en positivo y todo te saldrá bien, tal y como lo dice la ley de la atracción…

-Sip… mi amiga es de las que cree esas cosas como ovnis, fantasmas y como que con el poder de su mente le saldrá todo bien y que si piensas en negativo entonces eso será lo único que tendrás, como le llamaban a eso… a si ya me acorde… "La ley de la atracción y el poder de la mente", bueno ella puede ser bastante esotérica y todo pero ñaaa eso es una de las cosas que la hacen divertida según yo claro-

_**Alex**_: Si tú lo dices… -dije ya un poco más animado pero en el fondo aún me sentía malhumorado- Por cierto Vane, dijiste que hoy era un día especial ¿porque?

_**Vanessa**_: Ah sí cierto… Escucha, en las noticias anunciaron que hoy va a ver un Eclipse Lunar por la noche y dicen que se podrá ver aquí en Ecuador, no es esto tan emocionante –decía con una emoción como niña con juguete nuevo-

_**Alex**_: Ah era por eso… -dije sin tomarle mucha importancia-

_**Vanessa:**_ Es que están fascinante… Sabías que muchas culturas antiguamente creían que los eclipses tanto solares como lunares tenían extraños poderes y cosas así. –Dijo con aire de maestra-

_**Alex**_: No, no lo había escuchado… pero gracias por la información, es bueno saber algo nuevo cada día…

_**Vanessa**_: Oh mira la hora me gustaría seguir con nuestra charla pero ya debo irme a mi clase…

_**Alex:**_ Oh Seguro… -dije tranquilamente-

_**Vanessa**_: Por cierto… si yo fuera tú me apuraría por llegar a tiempo…

_**Alex:**_ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hora es?

_**Vanessa:**_ Las 10:55

-Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al momento de escuchar eso-

_**Alex**_: ¡VERGA MI CLASE!... –exclame a todo pulmón para luego irme corriendo para mi facultad– ¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDEEEEEEEEE!

_**Vanessa**_: ¡Bueno Alex nos vemos en químicaaaaaa!… -dijo mi amiga desde su lugar-

_**Alex**_: ¡SEGUROOOOOO!… -dije despidiéndome de ella con la mano mientras apretaba el paso-… ¡porque mis días tienen que ser así JODEEEEEER…!

* * *

_**(Lugar – Aula de Clases)**_

_No sé cómo pero llegue justo a tiempo antes de que me cerraran la puerta y no me dejaran entrar, luego de una hora mi clase acabo y ahora estoy en clase de química junto con Vanessa. Durante la clase yo estaba bastante distraído, no le prestaba atención a nada aunque mi rostro reflejara lo contrario, Vanessa quien estaba sentada al lado mío me miraba cuidadosamente, como si estuviera examinándome de pies a cabeza, hasta que finalmente me habló_

_**Vanessa**_: ¿Oye que tienes Alex?, te ves bastante desinflado… -pregunto mi amiga-

_**Alex**_: ¿En serio?, yo me veo bastante llenito –dije en broma saliendo de mi estado de autómata-

_**Vanessa**_: Jajaja… No me refería a eso, me refería a que te ves ido es como si no estuvieras aquí…

_**Alex**_: De que hablas, estoy tomando apuntes y concentrado en la clase como los demás.

_**Vanessa**_: No es cierto estabas en "piloto automático"… de nuevo, lo cual me hace sentir rara.

_**Alex**_: Se ve que me conoces bien ¿verdad Vane? -dije riéndome al ver lo bien que me conocía Vanessa-

_**Vanessa**_: Vamos Alex, sé que te pasa algo y me gustaría que me lo contaras…

_**Alex**_: *suspiro*… Nada Vane… -dije mientras agachaba la mirada para luego levantarla hacia el techo-… solo que a veces quisiera estar en otro lado, un lugar donde no tenga que soportar mi mala suerte…

_**Vanessa**_: ¿Y a dónde irías?… -pregunto mi amiga mientras se cruzaba de brazos-… déjame adivinar… a ese mundo de los caballos multicolores que tanto te gustan –decía mientras se reía un poco-

-Sip, así es amigos soy un Brony, la mayoría de los que me conocen lo saben, no muy seguido recibo algunos comentarios, chistes y a veces bromas por parte de mis compañeros pero solo lo hacen a manera de broma nada más e incluso les sigo la corriente, de hecho... recuerdo que una vez me hicieron una broma donde me no se como pero termine en una réplica exacta de la biblioteca de Twilight solo para ver como reaccionaba, y yo inocentemente caigo en ella... *suspiro*... pero bueno gracias al cielo que no me he topado con ningún hater en lo que va de mi vida como Brony lo cual agradezco-

_**Alex:**_ Técnicamente hablando son ponys no caballos… -dije corrigiéndole-… y si te refieres a Eqüestria… mmm… si porque no, un mundo donde reina la paz sería un lugar muy agradable digo yo…

_**Vanessa**_: Seguro, si no estuviera infectado por esos caballos mutantes… -dijo queriéndome molestar-

_**Alex**_: Oye –dije fingiendo estar molesto-

_**Vanessa:**_ Oh vamos Alex, no te parece extraño ver a unos caballos parlantes, unos con alas y otros con cuernos en la cabeza, mientras llevan una vida como nosotros pero en la época medieval o algo así, para mí se oye como si se hubieran derramado desechos nucleares en ese lugar.

_**Alex:**_ ¿Terminaste? –Dije con una cara de pocos amigos claro que lo estaba fingiendo-

_**Vanessa**_: Bien bien no te esponjes jejeje… mira si logras llegar a ese tal mundo mágico no te olvides enviarme una postal… –decía bromeando- ¿Trato hecho?...

_**Alex:**_ Seguro –dije siguiéndole la corriente-

_**Vanessa:**_ Pero volviendo a lo de antes es raro verte en piloto automático, normalmente eres alegre y muy activo, en teoría casi eres igual a esa rosada, como se llama…

_**Alex**_: ¿Te refieres a Pinkie Pie, verdad?… -dije mientras la volteaba a ver-… Nop, ella es muuuucho más alegre que yo… –dije tranquilamente, por no decir que es mil veces más alegre que yo, además de hiperactiva, súper efusiva, y toda una caja de sorpresas-

_**Vanessa**_: Okey si tú lo dices… pero también es raro verte viendo a esas ponys, son raras…

Eso lo decía en broma, pero sin previo aviso un pequeño pañuelo cayó en el escritorio de Vanessa sobre el cuaderno en el que llevaba apuntes a lo que ella miro el pañuelo un tanto confundida…

_**Vanessa:**_ ¿Qué es esto? –Dijo mientras observaba el pañuelo que estaba posado sobre su cuaderno-

_**Alex:**_ 3…2…1… *chasquido*

-En eso el pañuelo empieza a tomar forma cónica hasta que finalmente regresa volando a mis manos, descubriendo una pequeña figura de Pinkie Pie.-

_**Vanessa:**_ ¿Eh?

_**Alex:**_ Consérvala… y luego dime si aún piensas lo mismo que dijiste hace un rato. –Dije viendo al frente con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro mientras soltaba una ligera risa-

Al momento que Vanessa escucho eso, ella empezó a reírse, primero sutilmente pero después se convirtió en carcajadas, cosa que llamo la atención de todos en la clase inclusive la del profesor

_**Vanessa**_: Jejeje… okey… jejeje… la conservaré… jejeje… -decía entre risas pero después se dio cuenta que toda la clase la observaba haciendo que se le pusiera la cara completamente roja-

_**Profesor:**_ Señorita Vanessa, ¿le causa gracia que los agentes contaminantes de las industrias estén destruyendo nuestra capa de ozono?

_**Vanessa**_: No profesor… Lo siento profesor… por favor continúe… -dijo con una cara que reflejaba una gran vergüenza-

_**Profesor**_: Bueno como decía, los clorofluorocarbonos… -el profesor siguió dando su clase-

_**Alex**_: *puf* *puf* No se hace ruido en clase Vanessa… -le dije por lo bajo mientras me reía sutilmente-

_**Vanessa:**_ Jooo Es tu culpa… –dijo susurrando algo molesta mientras hacía un puchero pero luego recordó algo-… Oh cierto se me olvido comentarte… algunos compañeros del club de astronomía van a hacer una fiesta hoy por la noche para ver juntos el eclipse lunar y me preguntaba si querías venir también, no sé, para ambientar el lugar con tus trucos de magia…

Al escuchar eso di una ligera sonrisa mientras le hacía un ademan diciéndole que se acercara, ella se acercó un poco a mí y yo le di un pequeño toque con mis dedos en la frente, al igual que Itachi lo hace con Sasuke.

_**Alex:**_ Lo siento Vanessa, quizas la próxima vez… -dije imitando perfectamente la voz de Itachi-

_**Vanessa:**_ *puchero*… *suspiro*… Ya lo sé, solo quería ver si cambiabas de opinión pero creo que no lo logre jejeje…

_**Alex:**_ Lo siento pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo… ya sabes, es lo que hago. –dije con mi voz normal-

_**Vanessa**_: Bueno supongo que esa es tu naturaleza… en fin, solo no te quedes hasta tarde. –decía algo decepcionada-

_**Alex**_: Bueno… dame la dirección de donde es, intentare desocuparme rápido de lo mío y yo te llamo si puedo ir o no… ¿Okey?

_**Vanessa**_: ¿En serio? –dijo con una mirada ilusionada-

_**Alex**_: Pero no prometo nada…

_**Vanessa**_: Porfa intenta venir si si si si si siiiiiiiii –decía poniendo ojitos de perrito-

_**Alex:**_ Aaaa no, Vanessa no, los ojos de perrito no, esa es mi debilidad… no puedo respirar… -dije mientras fingía que me faltaba el aire-… *suspiro*… Bueno bueno veré que hago… –dije derrotado por su mirada-

_**Vanessa**_: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… -dijo mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa-

El resto del día fue casi lo mismo de siempre, recibir mis materias, pasarla con los panas un rato, estar con Vanessa, o simplemente estar en una parte donde puedo usar mi laptop para navegar en el internet, mis clases ya habían acabado hace unas horas pero a mí me gustaba quedarme en la U para aprovechar y ver los animes que habían salido esta temporada (en especial los animes ecchi :3), por desgracia se me fue el tiempo y el viaje que tengo que hacer los viernes es bastante largo, normalmente yo voy a mi casa primero para dejar mis cosas y luego irme al trabajo, pero como hoy perdí la noción del tiempo no pude hacerlo, así que me las lleve conmigo al trabajo, y para colmo había un puto tráfico TT-TT… maldición en serio odio cuando mis días son así aunque no reflejara eso en mi cara-

* * *

_**(Lugar – Trabajo de Alex)(Narración Tercera Persona)(Hora – 19h00)**_

_Se ve una habitación grande y oscura, ni una luz iluminaba el lugar, de fondo se escuchaba a gente murmurar cosas y conversando de lo que sea que estuvieran conversando, todos estaban sentados en unas mesas con decorados bastante elegantes pues el lugar tenia pinta de restaurante fino, en eso, la luz de un reflector ilumino lo que parecía el centro de un escenario, el cual mostraba una gran cortina roja, mientras que de fondo se escuchaba la voz de alguien, el que parecía ser el anfitrión del lugar que daba inicio al espectáculo: _

_**Anfitrión**_: ¡Daaaamaaaaaas y caballeroooooos!, he aquí al joven y talentoso prodigio de la magia y las ilusiones, aquel que es capaz de realizar los actos ilusorios más espectaculares que jamás hayan visto, con ustedeeeees… ¡ALEX NIGHTROAD!

Aplausos y silbidos de admiración se escuchaban al momento que el telón se abrió de lado a lado para mostrar que en el centro del lugar había alguien parado con lo que parecía un smoking de color negro sin abrochar lo que dejaba ver la camisa manga larga de color blanca, pero más que cualquier otra cosa, el artista hace una reverencia al momento de que el público lo observa, era Alex.

_**Alex**_: Muy bien… que empiece la diversión –decía para sus adentros mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa y luego dirigirse muy cordialmente a los comensales de esta noche-… Buenas noches a todos… es grato ver a muchos invitados la noche de hoy, a todos aquellos amantes de la magia y el misterio, no quiero aburrirlos con largos discursos y todo eso, así que antes de comenzar como en todas las noches, siempre les digo: "espero que se diviertan y lo disfruten".

Dicho estas palabras el joven comenzó con su rutina de magia la cual era verdaderamente impresionante, muchos de los comensales del lugar estaban impactados al ver los grandes trucos de magia ejecutados con precisión, algunos intentaron descifrar como lo hacía pero sin éxito alguno, la multitud parecía disfrutarlo, cosa que al joven mago siempre le dibujaba una sonrisa, pues su público, a pesar de que estaban en un lugar muy elegante, se podía notar que eran más sencillos y no unos esnobs, podía ver la felicidad y el asombro de los más pequeños acompañados por sus padres quienes se molestaron en traerlos a disfrutar del espectáculo. Ya finalizado su rutina, el ilusionista se despidió del publico mientras que todos aplaudían de júbilo.

* * *

_**(Lugar - Camerino)(Hora - 22h00)**_

_Alex estaba en su despacho el cual tenía la pinta de camerino de estrella de cine, ya se había cambiado su traje por la ropa que llevaba puesta, estaba sentado (o más bien desparramado) en una silla giratoria enfrente de un espejo cuyo marco tenía muchos focos amarillos. En eso se oye el abrir de una puerta del camerino llamando la atención de Alex quien observo a la puerta en la cual estaba el anfitrión del local, parecía de edad avanzada, de cabello cano, usaba lentes, y un traje al estilo Larry King, y aunque su imagen fuera la de un anciano, él tenía la fuerza y agilidad mental de alguien mucho más joven._

_**Anfitrión**_: Una vez más te luciste allá afuera Alex, realmente no dejas de sorprenderme. –dijo acercándose al joven hasta pararse al lado de él-

_**Alex**_: Seguro jefe para eso estoy aquí, para sorprender y llenar a la gente de asombro y curiosidad… es lo que hace un mago ¿no?

_**Anfitrión**_: Jejeje siempre con esa mentalidad tuya verdad Alex… Bueno en fin toma aquí está tu paga de siempre… -dijo sacando de su bolsillo un sobre de color blanco el cual contenía lo que parecía la retribución del joven por su presentación-

_**Alex**_: Gracias jefe… -dijo el joven tomando el sobre pero al sostenerlo se da cuenta de que estaba algo pesado, lo cual era raro ya que no ganaba ni 150 dolares-

_**Anfitrión**_: Que va, si tú eres mi mejor artista de los muchos que siempre contrato…

_**Alex**_: Pues supongo que gracias –dijo guardando el sobre en su maleta-

_**Anfitrión:**_ en fin, supongo que ya te vas a descansar o ¿tienes otros planes por hacer?, digo es viernes después de todo y a los jóvenes siempre les gusta salir de noche los viernes…

_**Alex:**_ La verdad es que sí, tengo que ir a una fiesta a la que dije que iría y también para ver el…

_**Anfitrión**_: El eclipse lunar no es así…-dijo adelantándose a mí-

_**Alex**_: Veo que la noticia recorrió la ciudad no es así jejeje… *suspiro*… pero aún tengo que ver cómo llegar a tiempo… -decía en tono cansado-

_**Anfitrión**_: mmm… si quieres porque no te llevas mi motocicleta por esta noche y me la traes mañana por la mañana…

_**Alex**_: ¡WOW jefe ¿enserio puedo llevármela?! –dijo exaltado al escuchar a su jefe decir eso-

_**Anfitrión**_: Vamos hombre, lo que sea por mi atracción principal… -dijo soltando una carcajada- pero eso si trátala con cuidado… –dijo en un tono serio mientras le daba las llaves al joven-… Bueno, entonces yo ya me voy… -dijo el anfitrión para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación pero al momento que iba a cruzar el umbral de la puerta este se detuvo y se voltea a ver a Alex mientras metía la mano derecha en su bolsillo- Oye Alex una última cosa…

_**Alex:**_ Si… -dijo el joven comenzando a dar vuelta con su silla giratoria-

_**Anfitrión:**_ ¡Atrápala!…

En eso el anfitrión saco la mano de su bolsillo y en un rápido movimiento le aventó un objeto pequeño y muy peculiar, esto agarro desprevenido a Alex quien intentaba atrapar el objeto con movimientos algo torpes hasta que finalmente logra atraparlo con las dos manos. El joven abre las manos lentamente para ver lo que le había aventado el anfitrión y para su sorpresa era un collar.

_**Alex:**_¿Qué es est…? –dijo el joven levantando la mirada hacia la puerta, pero ve que el anfitrión ya no estaba-… Eeeeh ¿jefe?... mmm… supongo que gracias… -dijo mientras observaba el diminuto collar que le entrego el anfitrión el cual era una esfera de color azul zafiro la cual tenía en su interior una especie de flecha de color rojo para luego ponérselo en su cuello por detrás de su playera azul-

* * *

_**(Calles de Guayaquil)(Hora – 22h30)**_

_Alex va viajando sobre la motocicleta que por cierto estaba muy bien tuneada, casi como la del tipo de la mañana, atravesando las calles del sur de la ciudad dirigiéndose a la dirección que le dio Vanessa donde se supone era la fiesta, lo malo es que era bastante lejos y no era seguro que el llegase a tiempo para ver el eclipse_

_**Alex:**_ Es broma verdad… estoy yendo a 100 km/h y todavía me falta un buen tramo por viajar maldita sea…

En eso empieza a vibrar su teléfono en el pantalón, rápidamente tomó el teléfono, y ve que es Vanessa quien lo llama, él contesta y vuelve a guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo para poder utilizar sus audífonos para hablar…

_**Vanessa:**_ Oye Alex ¿vas a venir o qué?... ya son más de las diez y media, te lo vas a perder –se escuchaba que estaba molesta-

_**Alex**_: Estoy camino a la fiesta, pero tenme más consideración, tengo que atravesar literalmente media ciudad para llegar allá, además no creo que me lo vaya a perder, después de todo el cielo está despejado…

* * *

_**(Lugar – Puente Colgante)**_

_En la oscuridad de la noche, sobre un puente colgante se encontraba la silueta de lo que parecía ser un hombre que estaba parado en la cima de un poste de luz mientras observaba al joven acercarse a la distancia._

_**¿?**_: Bien bien, creo que ya es hora de que vuelvas mi querido amigo… -dijo mientras extendía su brazo hacia el cielo y de la nada se empezaron a generar nubes de tormenta y unos segundos después empezaron a caer gotas sobre la tierra sentenciando lo que parecería ser el inicio de una lluvia muy fuerte-

* * *

_**(De vuelta con Alex)**_

_Alex estaba discutiendo con Vanessa por teléfono hasta que de la nada una gota cayó sobre su rostro seguida de otras más hasta que comenzó a llover fuertemente, incluso se empezaron a escuchar el sonido de relámpagos en la lejanía-_

_**Alex**_: Oh eso parecía, está comenzando a llover –dijo mientras volteó por un segundo a ver al cielo el cual estaba bastante nublado y con varios relámpagos reventando de un lado a otro-

_**Vanessa**_: ¿A qué te refieres con que está lloviendo?, por acá no está lloviendo en absoluto –decía Vanessa por su lado mientras observaba por una ventana hacia el exterior comprobando que no estaba lloviendo-

_**Alex:**_ A de ser una lluvia pasajera después de todo estamos en invierno –dijo Alex a su amiga pero luego se da cuenta que la moto empezaba a tambalearse por lo resbaloso que se puso el piso-… Mierda será mejor que le baje a la velocidad…

_**Chica 1**_: Oye Vane, ya va a comenzar el eclipse ven a verlo –se escuchó de fondo a alguien en la fiesta-

_**Chica 2**_: Vamos Vanessa apúrate o te lo perderás… -se escuchó otra voz-

_**Vanessa**_: Ya voyyy –dijo en tono amable-… más vale que uses algún truco de magia para que llegues ahorita mismo o si no te las veras conmigo… -dijo en tono de amenaza fingida mientras colgaba-… *suspiro*… Alex… -dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la pequeña figura de Pinkie Pie y se la quedaba viendo minuciosamente-

En ese momento Alex había iniciado su recorrido por el puente colgante mientras bajaba la velocidad de la motocicleta, pero de pronto la motocicleta comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños para luego dejar de funcionar así como así haciendo que Alex tuviera que parquearse justo a la mitad del puente

_**Alex:**_ ¿¡Me estas jodiendo verdad!? –Exclamó como escepticismo-

El joven se bajó de la moto para revisarla mientras la lluvia seguía latente junto con los relámpagos que cruzaban el cielo de un lado a otro.

_**Alex:**_ ¡AAAAAAAHHHH MALDITA SEA!... –grito al cielo-… HE TENIDO VARIAS MALAS PASADAS ESTE DIA PERO ESTO ES EL COLMO: LA MOTO DE MI JEFE SE AVERIÓ, NO VOY A LLEGAR CON VANESSA A TIEMPO, Y ESTOY A LA MITAD DE UN PUTO PUENTE BAJO LA LLUVIA COMO EL PERRO… ¡MALDIGO MI PUTA MALA SUERTE! –Expresaba con ira el joven hacia el cielo lo cual era raro en el- … ¡DIOS ¿QUE MAS ME PODRIA PASAR?!

Al momento que dijo eso la silueta hizo una especie de ademan con su mano para luego señalar hacia el lugar donde estaba al joven y un destello seguido de una especie de círculo mágico apareció debajo de él.

_**Alex:**_ ¿Eh? –Dijo mientras observaba el piso iluminado por ese círculo mágico-

El lugar donde él estaba se empezó a cuartear rápidamente hasta que este se partió haciendo que Alex cayera junto con su mochila y la motocicleta hacia el rio que estaba debajo de él, solo podía ver al cielo alejarse de él.

_**(Pueden encontrar una imagen en mi deviant bajo el nombre de: Falling)**_

_**Alex:**_ ¿voy a… morir? –Dijo eso en su mente mientras sentía como iba cayendo hacia el rio turbulento mientras que por otro lado la silueta veía caer al joven mientras sonreía de forma maliciosa-… jejeje… Vanessa me dijo una vez que cuando estás a punto de morir tú corazón se acelera tanto que empiezas a ver todo en cámara lenta… y en estos momentos… como me gustaría decirle que tenía razón… -decía de forma serena mientras soltaba una pequeña risa-… es simplemente… increíble

Alex contemplaba el cielo pues era una vista bastante impresionante: muchos rayos volando en cámara lenta de un lado a otro mientras atravesaban el cielo nublado, las nubes de tormenta estaban girando a manera como si se estuviera generando un ciclón, las gotas de lluvia parecían estar suspendidas en el aire, caían tan despacio que incluso podía ver su reflejo en una de ellas a lujo de detalle, y lo que sería la cereza del pastel fue que lo único que se podía ver del cielo nocturno era la hermosa luna eclipsada la cual estaba teñida de un magnifico rojo sangre dándole un esplendor que hubiera dejado boquiabierto a cualquiera… En lo que el joven caía empieza a escuchar una voz en su cabeza, una voz angelical que recitaba una extraña poesía pero que a su vez lo calmaba…

"_Luna Roja_

_Luna Roja_

_Eliminando la suciedad_

_De todos los pecadores_

_Luna roja_

_Luna roja_

_¿Quién renacerá esta noche?_

_¿Quién renacerá…_

…_Esta noche?"_

Después de escuchar esa poesía el joven había cerrado sus ojos como rindiéndose a su destino, sin darse cuenta que el collar que tenía en el pecho comenzó a brillar con mucha intensidad en un tono azul zafiro, cada vez era más y más luminoso hasta que la luz lo cubrió por completo junto con su mochila para luego desaparecer en un fuerte destello y lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento era el sonido de la motocicleta y del pedazo de puente que se había destruido y caído en el rio, las nubes de tormenta comenzaron a disiparse, los relámpagos se dejaron de escuchar y la luna ya había dejado de estar eclipsada tomando su habitual color blanco. Por otro lado, sobre un poste de luz se encontraba la misma silueta de hace un rato quien veía todo lo que había pasado para luego envolverse en un pequeño remolino hasta que simplemente se desvaneció en el aire-

* * *

_**(Lugar - Desconocido)(Hora - Desconocida)**_

En medio de la noche, en un lugar que parecía estar en completas ruinas rodeado de un inmenso bosque, una gran ráfaga de viento se hace presente seguido de unos ruidos de relámpagos acompañado de un fuerte destello de color azul zafiro lo que provoca el aullido de lo que parecían ser lobos escucharse en la lejanía. En una de las habitaciones del lugar en ruinas, tendido sobre el suelo se encuentra un joven que estaba inconsciente pero al parecer seguía vivo pues se podía notar su respiración algo débil, usaba una gabardina de color negro junto con una camisa de color azul, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro y unas botas de cazador, a su derecha se encontraba una mochila de color gris y algo maltratada. En ese instante una silueta se apareció a un lado del joven, era la misma que la del puente quien observaba detenidamente al joven inconsciente que no se daba cuenta de su presencia. La silueta se limitó a agacharse y le dejo una especie de caja envuelta en un trapo…

_**¿?**_: Bien, ya hice mi parte… ahora más te vale que no pierdas esta vez… o las cosas pueden ponerse muy mal para todos… –dijo la silueta para luego desvanecerse en el aire dejando solo al joven en esa habitación en ruinas-

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la Historia: **__Akeboshi – Wind ( watch?v=IcseamG7ReY)_

* * *

_**LR18 STUDIOS**_

_**Light**_: _Hola a todos los amantes de los fanfics ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Bueno, malo, aburrido, divertido, predecible, impredecible? En fin por mi lado espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este nuevo proyecto, y así como en mi otro fanfic déjenme sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias sobre la historia, sin más que de decir: "Nos vemos en la siguiente página"._ XD


	2. Escape y Primer Contacto

_**Light: **_Hola a todos los Bronies y Pegasisters del mundo del fanfiction, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este proyecto, En fin como siempre digo espero que lo disfruten así que sin preámbulos que comience el Fanfic… Let's goooo!

* * *

"_**Alex El Ilusionista de Eqüestria"**_

_**Ilusion 2: "Escape y Primer Contacto"**_

_**Opening de la Historia: **__Lisa Komine – Faith ( watch?v=cgHb_mkE4O0)_

* * *

_**(Lugar – Desconocido)(Hora - Desconocida)(PDV Alex)**_

Empiezo a escuchar el trinar de unas aves a lo lejos, seguido de sentir como una fuerte luz me da de lleno en los ojos lo que hace que me levante muy lentamente con algo de cansado y para colmo tengo un dolor de cabeza nivel _resaca de Oktoberfest_

_**Alex**_: ¡Au au au au au mi cabeza como duele joder!... –Dije sujetando mi cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra mano me cubría la cara para que los rayos del sol no me dieran en los ojos, al momento que voltee a ver a todos lados pude fijarme de que estaba en medio de una gran habitación en ruinas-… ¿Dónde… estoy?... –decía lentamente mientras contemplaba mis alrededores-

_**Alex**_: o.O… Fresco Alex, tranquilo todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar muuuy bien, solo regresa sobre tus pasos: _Iba en la motocicleta de mi jefe_, bien, _estaba dirigiéndome hacia la fiesta que me invito Vanessa_, ya, _comenzó a llover_, listo, _la moto se averió_, maldigo eso pero bueno, _se rompe el piso en el que estaba haciendo que me cayera_, okey, y _luego aparezco en un lugar en ruinas_… mmm… con toda esta información solo puedo concluir que… _No tengo ni puta idea de lo que paso_… -dije sentándome mientras me cruzaba de brazos-… Y porque rayos hace tanto frio… *brrrr*… me estoy helando y eso que traigo la gabardina puesta ¿Qué, estamos a 18ºC o qué mismo?... -aunque no lo crean en verdad que estaba helando en ese lugar-... *suspiro*… volviendo a lo anterior ¿dónde estoy?

_**Alex**_: mmm… ¡YA SE!... –dije chasqueando mis dedos-… usare el GPS y así me ubicare, ¡Ja! porque no se me ocurrió eso…

Yo saque mi teléfono (era un táctil), mientras buscaba la aplicación de GPS, al encontrarla y usarla me sorprendió que esta no funcionaba-…

_**Alex**_: que pasa que pasa que pasa… vamos, ¿porque no funciona? –Dije revisando minuciosamente el teléfono hasta que finalmente di con el desperfecto-… º º º… NO… HAY… ¡SEÑAAAAAAAAL!... –Grite al ver la barra de señal en cero-… Esto es malo, esto es malo, muy muy malo… Okey tranquilo no hago nada perdiendo la cabeza y quedándome parado en un solo lugar, será mejor que me mueva… -dije mientras me paraba tomando mi maleta pero me detuve al ver una especie de caja envuelta en un trapo al lado mío-… º º º… ¿qué es esto?…

Tomé con curiosidad la pequeña caja y la despojo del trapo que la cubría, veo que era una caja de color negro con bordes dorados y con un trébol en la parte superior y también venía con una tarjeta que decía "_Para: Alex"_… comienzo a observar la caja minuciosamente, además del diseño elaborado de la caja lo demás era común y corriente a mi parecer hasta que me fije que esta tenía una bisagra en uno de sus lados por lo que procedí a intentar abrirla pero esta no quería abrirse, me quede forcejeando con esa caja como por cinco minutos hasta que me harte de ella.

_**Alex:**_ … *jadeo*… ¿Que caja para más extraña?... –dije quejándome viendo la caja que me había dejado ver como un debilucho, y ahora que me fijo parecía como si estuviera sellada o algo asi-… mmm… supongo… que podría llevármela…después de todo la tarjeta decía que era para mí... –observe la caja algo confundido para después meterla en el bolsillo de mi gabardina, tome mis cosas y decidí irme de esa habitación-

Comencé a caminar entre los pasillos de esta derrumbada edificación y podía ver que el interior del lugar se veía menos maltratado de lo que imagine o que al menos alguien lo ha estado reconstruyendo: habían manteles de colores amarillos y azules con diseños del sol y la luna, algunas pinturas en las paredes de diferentes cosas, y lo que más me llamo la atención fue que un pasillo tenia antorchas que estaban sujetas a la pared por lo que me parecían patas de equino.

_**Alex:**_ Oooookey, podría jurar en un ciento por ciento que este se paréceme muchísimo a el castillo de las dos hermanas nobles… –dije mientras seguía por mi "tour" auto-guiado dentro de las ruinas de este lugar-

Luego de caminar subiendo y bajando escaleras como por lo que me pareció una eternidad llegue hasta un salón muy gigantesco pero al ver detenidamente el lugar me sorprendo por el decorado que este tenía.

_**Alex**_: ¡WOOOOOOOOOW ¿Qué onda con este lugar?!, -exclame con euforia al ver que este lugar era exactamente igual al salón del castillo de las dos hermanas nobles y camine para adentrarme en la habitación-… ¡Ja que loco!, ¡allí está el pilar donde Twilight encontró los elementos de la armonía!... ¡y por allá están los tapices reales que Rarity quería restaurar una vez!... ¡y por acá está el lugar donde la Princesa Luna se convirtió en Nightmare Moon!… -decía mientras me movía rápidamente de un lado a otro para ver más de cerca a los lugares mencionados-

_**Alex**_: Bien ya estuvo ahora si a ponerse serio…–dije saliendo de mi fantasía y volviendo a la realidad-… Veamos, esta raro que allá despertado en este lugar que curiosamente se ve exactamente igual que en la serie, cuando recuerdo haberme caído por un puente… a no ser que… no… ¿no será que… ¿será posible… ¿pero y si... ¿Será que yo… haya sido capaz de llegar a… EQUESTRIA?!... –dije exaltado colocando mis manos sobre mi cabeza haciendo una pausa dramática-… ñaaaa a quien engaño, es más creíble que los ovnis me raptaran a que por alguna razón haya despertado en Eqüestria… -dije volviendo a mi actitud normal-… digo, esto me suena más bien como a una broma muuuuuuy elabora…da… -me detuve en seco por unos momentos para luego empezar a reírme-

_**Alex:**_ JEJEJEJEJE… YA ENTIENDO… ESTA ES OTRA BROMA, CIERTO CHICOS… -decía en voz alta mientras caminaba por el lugar-… ¡BRAVO, WUUJUUUU, FENOMENO, QUE BIEN LES SALIO LA BROMA AMIGOS, MUY BUENA POR CIERTO, LOS FELICITO, HACERME CREER QUE DESPERTE EN EL CASTILLO DE LAS DOS HERMANAS ES MUY ORIGINAL, DEBO DE ADMITIR QUE SE VOLARON LA BARDA ESTA VEZ! –Decía mientras aplaudía en ese lugar en el cual solo se escuchaba el eco de mi voz y mis aplausos-

_**Alex:**_ Y LO DE LA FALTA DE SEÑAL LE DIO ESE TOQUE DE REALISMO… ¿CO-COMO LE HICIERON PARA QUE NO TUVIERA SEÑAL EH?... ¿INVOLUCRARON A LOS DE LA FACULTAD DE INFORMATICA TAMBIEN?... DEBO DE DECIRLO, HASTA AHORA LA MEJOR BROMA DE TODAS JEJEJE, YA ENSERIO SALGAN NO ME DEJEN HABLANDO SOLO… –caminaba de un lado a otro mientras buscaba a mis amigos pero no encontré a nadie hasta que vi las puerta que según recuerdo eran la salida del castillo-

_**Alex:**_… BIEN, SUPONGO QUE ESA ES LA SALIDA ¿NO ES ASI?… –dije dirigiéndome a las enormes puertas del lugar-… Apuesto a que todos se están riendo afuera de aquí… -dije para mis adentros mientras abría las puertas lentamente pero fui cegado por una luz blanca y luego un fuerte viento hizo que estas se abrieran de golpe generando un estruendoso sonido, yo me talle los ojos y cuando finalmente pude recuperar la vista yo me quede con la boca abierta al ver el paisaje del exterior-

_**Alex:**_ Bieeeeeen… estoy comenzando a creer que esto no es una broma… -decía lentamente con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras era invadido por una combinación extraña de emociones las cuales solo me permitieron decir una única y sencilla cosa-… ¡OH… POR… DIOS!

* * *

_**(Lugar - Cabaña)(Narración en tercera persona)**_

Se ve una cabaña en la cima de una pequeña loma ubicada cerca de lo que parecía ser la entrada a un bosque, tenía un techado de color verde que parecía césped, y estaba adornada con muchas casas para aves colgando de varias partes del techo, dentro de la misma se escuchaba algunos sonidos de trastes y de al parecer alguien cortando algo, ya desde el interior de la cabaña se puede apreciar quien estaba cocinando, era un… ¿conejo?... sip, un conejo que llevaba un sombrero de chef mientras sostenía una cuchara de madera con la cual estaba revolviendo una ensalada. En eso se escucha una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la habitación y resulta que la voz provenía de una pony de color amarillo claro con una melena de color rosa que le cubría en parte un lado de la cara, en sus costados tenía un par de alas y en sus flancos tenía un dibujo de tres mariposas… **(Light: mmm… ¿Debería decir más?)**

_**Fluttershy**_: ¿Angel? oh, veo que te estás haciendo algo de comer –dijo la pony a lo que el conejo se dio la vuelta hacia ella y le hizo una señal con sus patas diciendo que eso lo hacía para ambos, expresado esto el conejo siguió con lo suyo-

_**Fluttershy**_: Oh enserio muchas gracias Angel, pero si es así deja que te ayude entonces, voy a preparar tu postre favorito para acompañarlo con lo que estás haciendo… -decía acercándose a la refrigeradora y tomando algunos ingredientes- Lo hare extra especial para ti…

El conejo se emocionó tanto al escuchar eso que empezó a dar pequeños saltos en su lugar, Fluttershy por su lado esbozo una sonrisa al ver la actitud de su mascota y se dirigió a sacar los ingredientes que le faltaban, el conejo siguió saltando hasta que de la nada un fuerte viento atraviesa la ventana de la cocina haciendo que el conejo dejara de saltar y su rostro alegre cambio a uno completamente serio mientras volteaba a todos lados de forma paranoica como si buscara algo, actitud que fue notada por su dueña.

_**Fluttershy**_: ¿Angel? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele tu barriguita? ¿Por qué te ves tan serio? –Preguntaba a su mascota-

El conejo finalmente se detuvo de voltear a todas partes fijando su mirada en dirección al bosque mientras la seriedad en su rostro aún estaba presente, Angel se quitó el gorro de chef y salió corriendo a todo por la puerta trasera de la casa atravesando un gallinero que estaba en el patio para luego internarse en el bosque.

_**Fluttershy**_: ¡Aaaangeeeel a donde vaaaaaaaas, vuelveeeeee!… -grito mientras salía de la casa para ver como su mascota se internaba en el bosque-… Oh no, tengo que traerlo de vuelta antes de que algo malo le pase… -dijo emprendiendo el viaje hacia el bosque-… Angel porque saliste corriendo, en especial al peligroso… *glup*… Bosque Everfree…

* * *

_**(De vuelta con Alex)**_

_Yo me quede viendo todo a mí alrededor y era tan… wow, en el cielo había nubes como si hubieran sido dibujadas con acuarelas, en frente de mí había un camino que llevaba un puente colgante de madera el cual daba paso a un inmenso bosque colorido en cierta forma ya que estaba de tonos oscuros que claramente me dio a entender que era el Bosque Everfree…_

_**Alex:**_… No inventes viejo este lugar es igual a Eqüestria… -decía con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras seguía observando como idiota mi entorno pero luego sacudí mi cabeza para volver a la realidad-… ¡Alex ya ponte serio que esto no es cosa de broma!… -me regañe a mí mismo-… necesito una última prueba para realmente convencerme de que estoy en Eqüestria, y esa prueba la tendré yendo al único lugar que lo confirmaría…

_**(5 minutos después)**_

_**Alex:**_ No puedo creer que de verdad este aquí… –decía estupefacto viendo con asombro el imponente árbol de la armonía en todo su esplendor-… De acuerdo… es oficial… definitivamente estoy en Eqüestria… -En ese momento me deje llevar por la emocion y comenze a gritar de jubilo-

**_Alex:_** ¡Wuuuuuuuujjjuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Siiiiiiiiiiiiii... Okey okey siempre quise hacer esto…–dije tomando una gran bocanada de aire para luego moverme como si estuviera en la luna-…

_(Imagínense que está hablando por un transmisor)_

_**Alex:**_ _Este es un pequeño paso para un Brony… pero un gran salto para la_… ¡LOCO ESTOY EN EQUESTRIA WUJUUUUUU!… –me empecé a mover como un completo payaso por todo el lugar-… MAMA MAMA MIRAME ESTOY EN EQUESTRIA SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII… ¡JA CHUPENSE ESA TODOS AQUELLOS QUE PENSARON QUE JAMAS PODRIA LLEGAR AQUÍ JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... –Carcajeaba cruzado de brazos y parado en pose de victoria a lo Mr. Satan-

_**Alex:**_ … *suspiro*… eso le hizo bien a mi corazón de brony… -dije dándome pequeñas palmadas en el pecho-…De acuerdo, estoy en Eqüestria lo cual es muy bueno n_n… pero estoy en medio de Everfree lo cual es muy malo TT-TT… mmm… Podría ir a Ponyville pero, queda el riesgo de que me podría terminar perdiendo si tomo el camino incorrecto, de paso no tengo ni comida ni bebida, sin mencionar que podría ser atacado por alguna manticora o timberwolf, o hidra, o gallo dragón, o… no no no no no, no veas el lado negativo… Primero que nada, inventario, debo de hacer inventario... –dije sentándome en el piso y ponía mi maleta al frente y procedí a ver qué era lo que traía conmigo-

Después de un rato de revisar lo que llevaba conmigo me di cuenta de que estoy mas o menos: llevo mi laptop, mi celular, el cargador de ambos, mis audifonos de diadema, un disco duro externo de 1Tb, unos dos cuadernos de apuntes, el sobre con la paga de mi último trabajo, una botella de agua (tibia) a medio llenar, una baraja de cartas, un pañuelo gigante de color celeste que usaba en mis actos de magia ademas de algo de utileria de magia y por último la caja negra que me encontré en el castillo.

_**Alex**_: Bien… ahora solo debo llegar sano y salvo a Ponyville y luego… ya se me ocurra que hacer… -dije guardando todo en mi maleta y saliendo de la cueva para irme en dirección a Ponyville-

* * *

_**(Un buen rato caminando después)(Narración en tercera Persona)**_

Alex caminaba a través del inmenso bosque Everfree mientras trataba de recordar el camino que mostraban en la serie como guía para llegar a Ponyville…

_**Alex**_: Ya pase el lago de la serpiente de mar, y el bosque donde se supone hay árboles aterradores pero en realidad solo son arboles corrientes, y no sé porque tengo el presentimiento de que me falta un buen tramos más por recorrer… al menos agradezco que no hace sol y el ambiente es frio… ya hablando de otra cosa me pregunto ¿a quién de las mane 6 conoceré primero? Necesito dar una muy buena primera impresión si quiero caerles bien, y si juego bien mis cartas incluso puede que llegue a conocer mi favorita: la Princesa Luna. -decía mientras fantaseaba sobre las situaciones en las cuales se podría reunir con la princesa de la noche- *crack*-se escuchó el sonido de una rama romperse llamando la atención del joven seguido de las pisadas de algo bastante cerca el-

_**Alex**_: º º º Bien ¿Eso puede ser bueno o malo? - dijo dándose lentamente la vuelta y para su sorpresa se encontró cara a cara con una especie de criatura similar a un lobo, solo que este estaba hecho de adivinen que: "madera", si, un jodido Timberwolf estaba parado detrás de él, con sus fauces abiertas mostrando su dentadura de pino- Sip, definitivamente es malo -decia con una gota en su cabeza mientras se reia nerviosamente-

La bestia gruño con fuerza raspando el piso con sus garras de madera mientras que el joven se quedó viendo a esa criatura muy confundida y todo pues sabía perfectamente lo que eran más no podía creer que lo tenía enfrente.

_**Alex:**_ ¡MIRA, UNA TIMBERWOLF HECHA DE PURAS JACARANDAS! -Dijo señalando detrás del Timberwolf tratando de engañarlo-

El lobo al escuchar eso quien al escuchar eso de inmediato se empezó a mover como si se estuviera arreglando para verse presentable, al darse la vuelta y ver que no hay nada este gruñe otra vez regresando la mirada hacia el frente solo para encontrarse con unas líneas de expresión señalando el lugar donde antes se encontraba Alex, el lobo de bosque da un fuerte gruñido para luego salir corriendo en búsqueda de su almuerzo con patas…

_**Alex**_: ¡QUE DIABLOS PERO SI ES UN TIMBERWOLF AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! º º º Un momento, si es un Timberwolf eso quiere decir que…

_**Timberwolf:**_ ¡AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU AU AU AUUUUUUUU! -un aullido se escuchó provenir del lobo de madera y casi al instante se escuchó otro aullido a lo lejos que al parecer le respondía a anterior-

_**Alex:**_ Sip, eso -dijo el joven con un tono de preocupación- ¡_RAYOS RAYOS RAYOS, AHORA QUE HAGO ME ESTA SIGUIENDO UNA PUTA MANADA DE TIMBERWOLF AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH_! –Decía para sus adentros-

El joven sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora tratando de zafarse de sus cazadores, mientras corrían uno de los Timberwolf ya estaba bastante cerca a lo que dio un gran salto tratando de atraparlo con sus fauces de madera, estaba a escasos centímetros de atraparlo, pero de la nada aparece una bola de pelos blanca que quita a Alex justo a tiempo para que no se convirtiera en comida de árbol haciendo que ambos terminaran detrás de un arbusto.

_**Alex**_: ¿Pero qué ra…? -dijo volteando a ver a su torso en el cual se sorprendió de la criatura que vio sobre el- º º º ¿un conejo?

_**¿?**_: ¡Ángel! –Se oyó una voz femenina y delicada de alguien detrás de Alex-… Me alegra haberte encontrad… º º º ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

_**(PDV Fluttershy)(Hace unos instantes)**_

Estoy caminando dentro del bosque Everfree ya desde hace un rato buscando desesperadamente a mi pobre conejito Angel, ya llevaba un rato sin encontrarlo y eso me ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

_**Fluttershy**_: Oh Ángel mi pobre conejito, porque habrá salido corriendo hacia el Bosque Everfree, le he dicho muchas veces que no debe internarse allí ya que hay criaturas muy peligrosas. Oh solo espero que este bien. –Decía mientras que con la mirada buscaba a Angel entre toda la flora del lugar, pero de repente escucho un aullido provenir de más adelante del bosque, seguido de un segundo aullido el cual respondía al anterior.

_**Fluttershy**_**:** Eso fue un *glup* aullido de Timberwolf… Ay no ¡Ángel! –Salí corriendo a mayor velocidad pero a la vez cuidándome de no toparme con alguna feroz criatura- Ángel, oh mi pobre Ángel ¿donde estarás? debo encontrarte antes de que los Timberwolfs lo hagan -pensaba mientras corría dentro del bosque-

Pasaron unos minutos en mi búsqueda y a cada minuto me asustaba de saber que Ángel estuviera en peligro, en eso escucha que alguien se cae detrás de unos arbustos detrás de mí, yo me doy vuelta de inmediato para observar a un pequeño conejo de color blanco que reconocí al instante…

_**Fluttershy**_: ¡Ángel!… me alegra haberte encontrad… -en eso veo a la criatura en la cual estaba parado Angel, me sorprendí bastante ya que nunca en mi vida había visto alguna criatura igual, solo puedo decir que se parecía a un mono pero con mucho menos pelo, fue tal mi sorpresa que lo único que pude hacer fue gritar-… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

_**(PDV Alex)(tiempo actual)**_

Detrás de mí se encontraba parado una criatura muy familiar, una pony de color amarillo claro y de melena rosa que le cubría la cara, ella tenía sus ojos bien abiertos los cuales no parecían de equino sino más bien parecían de humano, pero lo que realmente me remato fue que a sus costados tenía alas y en sus flancos tenia dibujadas tres mariposas de color rosa.

_**Alex**_: _¿Fluttershy? ¡no inventes, en verdad es Fluttershy!_ –decía para mis adentros con emoción pero ella al verme dio un grito muy fuerte de terror mientras yo seguía con la amenaza blanca que ahora que me doy cuenta es la mascota de Fluttershy quien también se me quedo viendo con un gran asombro_\- ¿cómo es que no lo reconocí antes?_

Yo fije mi mirada en la de ella y ella hizo lo mismo, no sé qué me paso pero sentí algo raro dentro de mí, un sentimiento se hizo presente en mi mente y alma, algo que solo podría describir como: Una inmensa y absoluta felicidad.

_**Alex**_: Ho-Hola –dije tartamudeando un poco pero al parecer se sorprendió tanto que casi se infarta-

_**Fluttershy**_: ¿T-t-tu… pue-d-des… h-ha-bla-blar? -dijo la pegaso amarilla bastante nerviosa-

Yo iba a responder pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se escuchó un aullido y el sonido de varias pisadas muy cerca, tal parece que esas cosas me encontraron, yo tome mi mochila y salí corriendo, pero después de dar tres pasos voltee a ver para atrás y observe que ella seguía estática, no se movía para nada, estaba paralizada del miedo. intente moverla pero era inútil hasta que me canse de forcejear…

_**Alex**_: ¡Tú vienes conmigo! –Dije mientras que en un rápido movimiento la cargue entre mis brazos y salí corriendo para huir de esas cosas tan rápido como pudiera-

No me podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba corriendo por mi vida para no ser comido por una manada de Timberwolf mientras tengo al elemento de la bondad en mis brazos y sobre mi cabeza estaba el pequeño conejo que no paraba de verme con asombro a la cara, yo veía que Fluttershy tenía los ojos completamente cerrados mientras sentía como temblaba todo su cuerpo.

_**(Pueden encontrar una imagen en mi deviant de esto bajo el nombre de: Run Bitch Run)**_

_**Fluttershy**_: P-p-por fa-vo-vor no me lasti-ti-mes… -dijo la pegaso tartamudeando-

_**Alex**_**:** ¿Crees que te voy a lastimar? Por si no te has dado cuenta te estoy salvando de ser comida de Timberwolf –Dije con una ceja levantada por el hecho de que pensara que yo le haría daño- solo debo de encontrar la salida a Ponyville.

_**Fluttershy**_: N-no es por desconfiar de usted señor, p-pero la salida del bosque es hacia allá. –Dijo señalando hacia mi izquierda a lo que yo me detengo de golpe-

_**Alex**_: *facepalm mental* ¿Y no me pudiste decir eso desde antes? –Dije algo molesto conmigo mismo pues yo corrí en la primera dirección que vi esperando a que en algún momento diera con la salida-… y por cierto mi nombre es Alex… -dije sonriendo ligeramente- ¿cuál es el tuyo? –obviamente ya se su nombre pero necesitaba que pareciera como si no supiera de ella-

_**Fluttershy**_: Flutter… Fluttershy… -dijo mientras sentía como su cuerpo dejaba de temblar, parece que ya no me tiene miedo, solo esta nerviosa-

_**Alex**_: Bien Fluttershy tú eres la guía ahora así que hacia donde? -dije mientras seguía corriendo por nuestras vidas-

_**Fluttershy:**_ Por allá -volvió a señalar a mi izquierda-

_**Alex:**_ No se diga más, vayámonos por allá -cambie de dirección hacia donde me indico fluttershy- por cierto, no es por ser descortés ni nada pero… ¿crees que ya puedas correr? se me están cansando los brazos

_**Fluttershy**_: Oh claro -dijo algo avergonzada mientras aleteaba un poco manteniéndose en el aire, emprendimos la retirada con Fluttershy volando por delante y Angel sobre mi cabeza-

Seguimos huyendo tan rápido como pudimos pues esas cosas de madera nos estaban alcanzando, ya faltaban pocos metros para llegar a la salida pero como de costumbre mi suerte no es tan buena que digamos ya que los lobos nos lograron rodear y bloquearon nuestra ruta de escape.

_**Fluttershy**_: ¡Oh no estamos rodeados! -dijo la pony mientras se agazapaba atemorizada-

_**Alex**_: ¡Fluttershy lánzales la mirada! -exclame a la pegaso para que detuviera a los Timberwolf-

_**Fluttershy:**_ No puedo… mi mirada no tiene efecto en ellos -me contesto aun con su miedo presente-

_**Alex**_: ¿¡Qué!?... –exclame sorprendido, no sabía que la mirada de Fluttershy no sirviera contra alguien- _Maldición esto es malo, muy malo, si no hago algo vamos a morir y no quiero que eso suceda no ahora que estoy a escasos centímetros del lugar que tanto he querido conocer_ –decía para mis adentros mientras pensaba en algo que nos salvara, hasta que se me prende el foco-

* * *

_**(Insertar Musica: **Three Days Grace – Time of Dying ( watch?v=LCZinX209rA)**)**_

* * *

_**Alex:**_ Fluttershy cuando te lo diga corres en dirección hacia la salida -le dije en tono serio viendo al frente-

_**Fluttershy**_: ¿Y tú que harás? –Me pregunto asustada pero quien no, estar rodeados de animales más grandes que tú con garras y colmillos y con la única intención de comerte vivo-

_**Alex**_: Lo que mejor se hacer -dije esbozando una sonrisa-

Me voltee a ver a sus ojos y al hacerlo me llenaba de una gran alegría y deseo de mantenerla a salvo a pesar de que realmente estaba asustado por lo que iba a hacer ya que un fallo y podría ser el fin de todo. Dirigí mi vista a ver a los lobos, eran 6 en total.

_**Alex:**_ _sé que esto va a ser difícil pero creo que puedo con ellos pues ahora mi prioridad es sacar a Fluttershy de aquí y también mantenerme con vida, eso es primordial -_dije para mis adentros mientras veía a los Timberwolf como se colocaban en postura de caza mientras yo me preparaba para lo que se me venía.

_**Alex**_: ¿Lista Fluttershy? -dije pasándole mi mochila pues necesitaba deshacerme del peso extra-

_**Fluttershy**_: S-si… -dijo entrecortado tomando mi mochila-

_**Alex**_: Perfecto -tome varias rocas que estaban en el piso- *respiro* ¡OIGAN CEREBROS DE ASTILLA, ¿QUIEREN UN POCO DE CARNE FRESCA?... QUE ESPERAN!…

Le arroje piedras a cada uno de ellos para que centraran su atención en mí y luego saque un pañuelo gigante que arroje en dirección a Fluttershy para ocultarla de la vista de los Timberwolf y solo se fijaran en mí. Volví a arrojar piedras contra todos los Timberwolf quienes al parecer se enfadaron y corrieron en dirección hacia mi e ignorando completamente a Fluttershy.

_**Alex:**_ ¡FLUTTERSHY AHORA CORRE! –exclame con fuerza para asegurarme de que me escuchara-

Yo salí corriendo en dirección de vuelta al bosque asegurándome de que todos los lobos me estuvieran siguiendo los cuales sin pensarlo dos veces salieron detrás de mí para darme caza.

_**Alex**_: Bien ya saque a Fluttershy y a Angel de esto ahora solo necesito un plan para deshacerme de los Timber… -no termine de hablar pues voltee a ver al piso para descubrir que Angel estaba corriendo justo a mi lado- º º º ¿¡Ángel que estás haciendo, que paso con Fluttershy!? –pregunte mientras corríamos y el solo movió sus patas haciendo mímicas indicándome que ella estaba a salvo-

_**Alex:**_ Muy bien, ahora solo falto yo… Angel necesito que me ayudes con algo… -dije mientras le explicaba lo que tenía en mente-… ¿puedes hacerlo? –Angel asentó con la cabeza afirmando que me ayudaría y se fue en su propia dirección-

Los lobos me corretearon por un largo trecho atravesando toda clase de obstáculos en mi camino tratando de llegar a un área que conocía por la serie hasta que por fin la encuentro, pasamos justo por debajo de una cuesta, yo dirigí mi mirada hacia la cima de la cuesta y al ver la cima yo esbocé una sonrisa maliciosa, cuando cruce completamente la cuesta yo levante mi mirada-

_**Alex**_: ¡Ahora! –grite con fuerza en lo que Angel pateo una pequeña roca haciendo que una roca más grande y redonda comenzara a rodar cuesta abajo aplastando a dos de los Timberwolf- Van dos, me faltan cuatro más

Los otros 4 siguieron persiguiéndome dejando a sus compañeros atrás, en mi persecución pase por un árbol que tenía una rama baja que era perfecta, yo tome la rama doblándola bastante para luego soltarla haciendo que regresara con fuerza a su posición original la cual termino golpeando a otro Timberwolf dejándome solo con tres de ellos. Lo que no sabían era que yo aún tenía un par de trucos bajo mis mangas,

_**Alex:**_ ¡Vamos que les pasa, eso es lo más rápido que pueden ir, mi abuela corre más rápido que ustedes!

Los Timberwolf restantes se enojaron bastante y decidieron apretar el paso, al hacerlo solo cayeron en mi trampa, yo en un rápido movimiento di un salto mientras giraba en el aire, metí mis manos en mis bolsillos para sacarlas con varias piedras y las arroje con fuerza a sus patas justo donde se conectan con el torso, ¿Qué por qué se estarán preguntando?... Bueno eso es porque recordé que en la serie Applejack les había arrojado piedras con fuerza justo en ese punto provocando que se destruyeran sus patas, yo imite ese movimiento y debo decir que me salió bastante bien pues les di donde se suponía y esto provoco que se le zafaran sus patas haciendo que se estrellaran contra el piso con fuerza destruyéndose, claro que eso no lo vi pues gire tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de observarlo completo, solo de ver como las rocas impactaban en sus patas, pero solo escuche como se destruían. Corrí un rato más para asegurarme de que ya no me siguieran lo cual verifique al darme la vuelta y ver que ya no estaban detrás de mí.

_**Alex**_: ¡JA… *jadeo*… QUE LES PARECIO ESO… *jadeo*… PERRITOS… NADIE PUEDE CON… *jadeo*… ALEX NIGHTROAD… *jadeo*… JAJAJAJAJAJA!... –dije mientras posaba en actitud de ganador pero con completo cansancio- *jadeo*… No me lo tomen… *jadeo*… a mal… *jadeo*… eran ustedes o yo… -dije secamente y con cansancio al vacío mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento-

_**(Quitar Música)**_

Justo en ese momento la silueta de una criatura se formó a mis espaldas la cual proyectaba una sombra que más o menos me permitió reconocer que se trataba de un animal grande y hecho de ramas acompañado de un olor muy pútrido provenir de detrás de mí

_**Alex:**_ ¡Mierda!… -exclame con los ojos abiertos como platos paralizado por el miedo y el cansancio-

Iba a darme vuelta pero fue tarde ya que esa cosa me lanzó un zarpazo lastimándome todo la espalda, el golpe fue tal que me arrojo bastante lejos hasta que impacte con un árbol, yo caí desplomado en el piso viendo hacia la criatura la cual se acercaba lentamente a mí, también podía ver que un pequeño charco de color rojo se formaba debajo de mí, no me fue difícil reconocer que ese charco era mi sangre que se escapaba de mi cuerpo abandonándome lentamente…

_**Alex**_: jejeje… es… broma… ¿verdad? –decía entrecortado mientras observaba cada vez más cerca al lobo, Angel corrió hasta donde me habían lanzado para luego agarrarme del cuello de la gabardina y comenzó a jalarme- Angel tienes que irte -decía débilmente al pequeño conejo quien seguía intentando moverme-

En eso siento como una garra me golpea por detrás lanzándome a otro árbol, mis ojos se abrían y cerraban a manera como si quisiera no quedarme dormido pudiendo distinguir como la criatura se acercaba a mí con lentitud mientras abría sus fauces mostrando el juego de dientes de madera y detrás de él aparecieron otros Timberwolf, eran los mismo que había destruido, yo me pregunte el cómo hasta que recordé que esas cosas se reconstruían luego de un rato, Yo me levantaba muy débilmente pero apenas me paraba, una pata me volvía a lanzar a otro árbol, Ellos siguieron lanzándome de un lado a otro como si se estuvieran divirtiendo conmigo…

_**Alex**_: Jejeje… que no les enseñaron… que no se juega… con la comida… -les decía débilmente en un muy mal intento de no pensar en lo que pasaba-

En una de esas lanzadas me estrelle contra un arbol, senti que ya estaba en mi limite, estaba por desmallarme, pero Angel corrio y se paró en frente de mí mientras extendía sus brazos en señal de que me protegía.

_**Alex:**_ Angel... tienes... que irte...

Uno de los lobos esbozo una aterradora sonrisa para después tomar con sus garras a Angel quien estaba forcejeando intentando zafarse del agarre pero era inútil, el lobo estaba acercándolo más y más a sus fauces para poder comérselo, no podía permitirlo, realmente quería hacer algo, al ver que estaba a punto de ser comido sentí como una energía recorrió mi cuerpo la cual me di fuerzas para pararme lentamente mientras cerraba mis ojos con fuerza.

_**Alex**_: ¡Oigan!… -dije y todos los lobos pusieron su atención en mi-… ¡Porque… no se meten… con alguien… **de su tamaño**!... –Exclame abriendo mis ojos que por alguna razón cambiaron de color del habitual color café oscuro a unos de color purpura brillante, dentro de uno de los bolsillos mi gabardina comenzó a brillar, era la caja negra la cual una línea apareció por los lados de la caja como si ya se pudiera abrir, claro que yo no lo sabía-

La manada de Timberwolfs al verme a los ojos emitieron un chillido de terror mientras que el que sostenía a Angel lo liberó y salió corriendo seguido de sus amigos que hicieron lo mismo, todos salieron huyendo completamente despavoridos como si hubieran visto a un monstruo o algo así, yo por mi lado sentí un enorme dolor en la cabeza que hizo que me llevara mi mano para tranquilizar el dolor mientras cerraba mis ojos y cuando los volví a abrir estos volvieron a su color normal, no entendía porque los lobos salieron corriendo pero no me era de mucha importancia, lo único que sentía era un enorme cansancio que me hizo caer desplomado al piso mientras mi visión se nublaba. Aun con lo borroso de mis ojos pude ver como Angel se acercó hasta mi he intentaba jalarme para que me moviera pero era inútil ya estaba más que cansado, en eso escucho como unos pasos se acercaban hasta donde estábamos nosotros, yo ya me estaba temiendo lo peor, pero mis miedos se disiparon al momento que escuche una voz muy familiar.

_**Fluttershy:**_ Oh no pobrecito estas muy herido -dijo la que me pareció ser Fluttershy quien se escuchaba detrás de mí- ayúdenme, debemos sacarlo de aquí cuanto antes

_**¿?:**_ ¿Pero qué rayos es esa cosa? –escuche otra voz familiar, la voz de cierta pegaso cian de crin multicolor, así es era la voz de Rainbow Dash-

_**¿?**_: Miren toda esa sangre ¿qué le habrá pasado? -escuche por otro lado una voz con acento sureño, no me fue difícil saber que era Applejack-

_**Fluttershy:**_ Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones, por favor ayúdame tenemos que tratarle esas heridas ahora. –Escuche la voz de Fluttershy detrás de mí-

_**Rainbow:**_ Bueno pues que estamos esperando hay que cargarlo -dijo Rainbow Dash quien me empezó a colocar en su lomo mientras que sentía como Applejack hacia lo mismo-

_**Applejack:**_ Listo andando hay que llevarlo al hospital -dijo la pony granjera quien comenzó a galopar junto con Rainbow-

Las dos ponys me llevaron cargando sobre sus lomos hacia lo que parecía la salida del bosque, ya con las ultimas fuerzas que tenía voltee mi mirada a Fluttershy quien volaba mirándome muy preocupada y le dije en tono casi inaudible: _"Gra… cias"_ Luego de decir eso ya no podía mantener mis ojos abiertos más tiempo y estos se cerraban mientras que en mi mente solo tenía la esperanza de que esto resultara bien y no en una tragedia.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la Historia: **__Akeboshi – Wind ( watch?v=IcseamG7ReY)_

* * *

_**LR18 STUDIOS**_

_**Light:**_ _¡Segundo capítulo amigos!... Antes de que digan algo, si a muchos les pareció muy visto ese final bueno pues déjenme decirles que por mi lado también, yo quería darle otro encuentro como no sé… diferente, pues eso de que el prota se encuentre siempre con una de las mane 6 (casi siempre fluttershy con rainbow) o con alguna de las crusaders ya está muy visto, pero la verdad es que necesitaba que fuera así porque…_

_**Alex:**__ Light di la verdad, no se te ocurrió ni una mierda ¿cierto? –dice Alex parado al lado mío revolviendo un mazo de cartas-_

_**Light**__: Cállate poco hombre… -dije molesto-… Otra cosa, si se preguntan porque es que Fluttershy dice que su "mirada" no tiene efecto en los Timberwolf, es porque para mí la "mirada" de Fluttershy solo funciona con los seres vivos, y los Timberwolf son espíritus, según yo claro._

_**Fluttershy**__: Si, lamento no haber sido de mucha ayuda en esta ocasión Alex… -decía tímidamente con su melena cubriéndole el rostro de forma tierna-_

_**Light y Alex:**__ ¡Kawaii Demasiado kawai! –Decíamos viendo embobados a Fluttershy-_

_**Light:**__ Bueno bueno… -dije sacudiendo mi cabeza-… ya para despedirme como siempre espero que les haya gustado y ya saben cualquier cosa comenten…_

_**Alex:**__ critiquen…_

_**Fluttershy**__: Sugieran…_

_**Light:**__ Sin más que decir…_

_**Todos:**__ "Nos vemos en la siguiente página"_


	3. Nada como la primera impresion

_**Light: **_Hola a todos los Bronies y Pegasisters del mundo del fanfiction aquí les manda un saludo su amigo y escritor Lightningrunner18, con el tercer capítulo de este proyecto, solo para dejarlo claro con respecto a la lectura

Palabra o frase = Dialogo

*palabra* = acción

-Palabra o frase- = descripción

_Palabra o frase_ (en cursiva) = pensamiento

**Palabra o frase** (en negritas) = énfasis

Listo eso era todo, ya sin más que decir que comience el Fanfic… Let's goooo!

* * *

"_**Alex el Ilusionista de Eqüestria"**_

**Ilusión 3: "Nada como la primera impresión ¿verdad?"**

_**Opening de la Historia: **__Lisa Komine – Faith ( watch?v=cgHb_mkE4O0)_

_**(Lugar - Desconocido)(Hora - Desconocida)(PDV Alex)**_

Abrí los ojos parpadeando ligeramente y de forma pesada pues sentía como si mis parpados estuvieran hechos de plomo y veía borroso, me encontraba recostado sobre una cama cubierto a mi parecer por una sabana. Oi que algo sonaba como un "bip bip" constante y con la poca visibilidad que tenía observé que a mi izquierda encontré lo que hacía el sonido, era un electrocardiograma. Yo sentí con mis manos que tenía puesto una especie de tela y debajo de esta como si tuviera vendajes cubriéndome el torso. No necesite más para saber que me encontraba internado en un hospital.

_**Alex**_: Tal parece que solo era un sueño provocado por el accidente del puente… -dije en tono cansado y cerrando mis ojos-… *suspiro* el sermón que me va a tocar cuando se enteren mis padres… sip, ya la puedo ver venir… –dije algo fastidiado y empezando a imaginar cosas en mi mente-… Mis padres aunque se verán preocupados me darán la repelada de mi vida, posiblemente no pueda ir al trabajo por un tiempo y tendré que explicarle a mi jefe lo de la moto, solo espero que no me bote a la calle, y de paso tendré que disculparme con Vanessa por haber faltado a la fiesta… jejeje… *suspiro*… la historia de mi vida señores… -dije colocando mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza-… me sorprende que siga vivo después de caer por un puente directo al rio pero bueno al menos no morí y eso es lo que importa… -dicho esto deje escapar un suspiro mientras recordaba lo que para mí fue una de los mejores sueños lucidos que he tenido-

_**Alex:**_ _Debo admitir que por un momento la sensación de cargar a Fluttershy se sintió muy realista, y sobre todo sus hermosos ojos, junto con su mirada tierna… aaah ¡maldición, que bueno que estoy en un hospital porque siento que me dará diabetes de solo recordarlo!… aunque también se sintió bastante real ese ataque de la manada de Timberwolf… *tsk* de verdad me hubiera gustado la idea de haber llegado a Eqüestria, hubiera estado de lujo._

En eso escucho el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, yo volteo a ver con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de aclarar mi vista pero nada, solo distingo una silueta que tenía a mi parecer una bata blanca y un estetoscopio colgando de su cuello, imagine que era el doctor quien se paró al lado mío.

_**Alex:**_ ¿Se encuentra bien doctor?... –le pregunte al doctor en tono de doctor valga la redundancia-

_**Doctor:**_ Creo que esa pregunta la debo hacer yo… –me corrigió el doctor con tono amable-

_**Alex:**_ ah lo siento… el golpe… –dije dándome ligeros toques con el dedo índice en mi sien-

_**Doctor**_: ¿Se encuentra bien?

_**Alex**_: Creo que si… -dije moviéndome ligeramente para ver si me sentía adolorido pero no sentía dolor alguno solo estaba cansado-… algo cansado pero sorprendentemente bien.

_**Doctor:**_ Me alegra oír eso, la verdad es que no esperábamos a que llegara a sobrevivir después de todo lo que le pasó…

_**Alex:**_ Igual yo doc igual yo, digo ¿quién sobrevive a un accidente así?

_**Doctor:**_ Si supongo que sí, no se imagina los muchos casos que se han visto de ataques de Timberwolf, pero es bueno ver que es muy afortunado y sobreviviera a ello.

_**Alex:**_ Si lo se doc, nadie podría sobrevivir a un ataque de…º º º… ¿¡Timberwolf!?

Me sorprendí por lo que dijo el doctor haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran como platos recobrando la perfecta visibilidad mientras me destapaba la sabana que me cubría tirándola al piso para luego dirigir mi mirada hacia él doctor quien para mi sorpresa era un pony, su pelaje era de color naranja con una melena y cola de color café, usaba unos lentes redondos y su cutie mark era la de un electrocardiograma. Yo me quede sin habla mientras trataba de procesar la información en mi cerebro y con la mandíbula completamente en el piso.

_**Doctor**_: Si, las señoritas Rainbow Dash y Applejack junto con la señorita Fluttershy fueron muy amables en traerlo hasta el hospital para que le tratásemos sus heridas… emm… ¿Se encuentra bien?… -me preguntó al ver la cara que puse-

_**Alex:**_ eeeeeee… -con mi mano me cerré la boca y recobrando la compostura, trataba de controlar mi emoción y actuando lo más normal que podía-… si, si muy bien… podría por favor decirme ¿Dónde estoy, que hora es y cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

_**Doctor**_: Bueno, se encuentra en el Hospital General de Ponyville, según mi reloj son las 18h37, y desde que lo trajeron han pasado como una horas a lo mucho.

_**Alex:**_ _No ha pasado mucho que se diga…_ –dije para mis adentros analizando la situación-… disculpe otra pregunta ¿no está asustado de que yo pueda hablar?… _¿Porque debería de estarlo? hay animales que hablan aquí y me refiero a los búfalos, vacas, dragones y otros animales más_ –dije cuestionándome del porque pregunte eso-

_**Doctor**_: ¿Si estoy asustado?…mmm… la verdad es que me si hice muchas preguntas al momento de que lo pusieron a mi cuidado ya que nunca había visto a un ser como usted y dudo que alguien más sí, pero ¿llegar a asustarme?… no lo creo, además usted es mi paciente y mi deber es cuidar de mis pacientes sin importar lo que sean. Aunque, si fue extraño porque pensé que debían llevarlo a una veterinaria pues su estructura anatómica tiene algo de similitud con la de un mono o primate.

_**Alex: **__Supongo que no lo puedo culpar por pensar así, y ahora que lo pienso esto me da a entender de que soy el primer humano que ha visto en su vida... mmm… No lo puedo asegurar con certeza pero parece que los humanos no existen en Eqüestria tal y como lo sugiere la serie misma y el fandom pero bueno supongo que eso lo averiguare más tarde._

_**Doctor**_: Por cierto me imagino que a usted le gusta andar con mucha ropa ¿verdad?

_**Alex:**_ Se podría decir que si ¿Por qué? –Dije saliendo de mis pensamientos e intentando sentarme en el borde de la cama con algo de dificultad pues la bata de enfermo me quedaba algo pequeña y me hacía difícil el moverme-

_**Doctor:**_ Pues sería bueno que se consiga otras ya que las que tenía están manchadas de sangre y algo rotas, pero si las quiere de vuelta las puede encontrar en ese armario que está allí. –Dijo señalándome un armario que pegado a la pared-

_**Alex: **_Si seguro,lo tendré en mente.

_**Doctor:**_ Bien, ahora por favor podría colaborar conmigo, tengo que examinar sus signos vitales.

_**Alex:**_ Claro adelante…

Dicho esto el doctor comenzó a hacerme una inspección para ver mi estado lo cual anoto en un papel que traía consigo, luego de un rato el doc había terminado de examinar mis heridas y de anotar en su papel.

_**Doctor:**_ Bueno eso es todo, no veo que tenga nada malo y sus heridas están curadas, puede que lo demos de alta hoy mismo.

_**Alex:**_ Es bueno esuchar eso doc.

_**Doctor:**_ En fin tengo que ir a atender otros pacientes pero no se preocupe les avisare a la señorita Fluttershy y a las demás que ya despertó, y en un rato vendremos para darle de alta.

El doctor se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación, ya cuando se fue yo me quede pensando de brazos cruzados.

_**Alex:**_ _Me pregunto cómo fue que me curaron tan rápido, si mal no recuerdo un lobo me ataco por la espalda y comencé a sangrar a litros… mmm… supongo que usaron algún tipo de magia de curación o algo por el estilo… Ñaaa sea como sea me la suda en estos momentos pues a pesar de todo me encuentro en lo que para muchos es la tierra prometida… Eqüestria, más específico Ponyville!_

En mi rostro se empezaba a formar una sonrisa mientras me paraba de súbito de la cama y aun con el cansancio y la dificultad de movimiento que tenía me valió madres y comencé a bailar en modo de celebración por mi llegada a Ponyville. Pasó un rato en lo que estaba en mi solitaria celebración para luego relajarme y luego volteé a ver a la ventana que estaba a mi izquierda, me asomo por está sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana, lo cual me helo el cuerpo pues hacia bastante frio, pero pude ignorarlo pues estaba completamente abstraído en el pueblo que tanto había visto en la serie y que muchos pensaban que era una simple fantasía. Era una hermosa vista, el sol estaba en el punto del cielo exacto para un perfecto ocaso el cual iluminaba a Ponyville cubriéndolo de un suave color naranja dándole una apariencia muy placentera, era una vista de la cual no hubieras dejado de ver por más que te esforzaras, también pude notar que en la lejanía del pueblo se encontraba la silueta de un castillo bastante grande que parecía como una casa del árbol, automáticamente me hice a la idea de que era el castillo de Twilight.

_**Alex:**_ _No puedo creer que de verdad este en Ponyville y al parecer estoy después de que derrotaron a Tirek… jejeje es simplemente lo mejor que me ha sucedido en mi vida_… -dije colocando una mirada serena dejándome llevar-

Yo contemplaba el hermoso panorama que tenía enfrente hasta que un sonido por detrás de mí se escuchó sutilmente en la habitación, era alguien que llamaba a la puerta seguido de escuchar la voz de cierta pegaso amarilla que me llamaba.

_**Fluttershy:**_ Este Alex, soy Fluttershy… ¿p-puedo pasar? –Se escuchó con cierta timidez en su voz-

_**Alex:**_ emm si solo dame un momento… -dije metiendo mi cuerpo de vuelta en la habitación-

Rápidamente me dirigí al armario para quitarme la bata y colocarme toda mi ropa pues en verdad hacia un frio de la chingada y esta telita no ayuda en mucho que se diga, al quitarme la bata, pude ver que tenía el torso cubierto por vendajes. Me puse mi ropa pues A pesar de que estaban bastante desgarradas y con vestigios de sangre seca que no se notaban mucho al menos estaba más caliente. Yo metí mi mano en los bolsillos de mi pantalón hasta que encuentro lo que buscaba, mi teléfono, yo revise mi teléfono el cual estaba algo descargado pues tenía un 42% de batería y la hora en mi teléfono mostraba las 18:45 pm.

_**Alex:**_ _Parece que Ecuador y Eqüestria se encuentran en la misma zona horaria..._

Revise unas cosas más de mi teléfono para ver si estaba bien, al observar la pantalla principal de mi teléfono vi que la barra de señal aun no mostraba ni una raya.

_**Alex:**_ _*rodando los ojos* pues claro que no tengo señal, pues no creo que las antenas telefónicas tengan alcance hasta Eqüestria._

_**Fluttershy: **_emm Alex, ¿y-ya puedo pasar? –Preguntó de nuevo haciéndome reaccionar-

_**Alex: **_oh si ya puedes pasar Fluttershy… –dije tranquilo mientras me dirigía a sentarme en el borde de mi cama a lo que Fluttershy abre la puerta entrando en la habitación y yo al verla me fijé que ella tenía mi maleta en su lomo.

_**Fluttershy: **_¿H-Hola Alex te encuentras bien?

_**Alex: **_Si si me encuentro bien, pero ¿y tú?

_**Fluttershy**_: Oh si m-muy bien y todo g-gracias a ti… –dijo en tono amable pero igualmente tímida-

_**Alex:**_ Descuida, hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho… _jejeje al parecer aún no está acostumbrada a mi presencia o simplemente sea su timidez habitual, en cualquier caso ella es muy kawaii _n_n… y bien fluttershy que te tra por aquí…

_**Fluttershy:**_ Oh Vine para darte la alforja que me pasaste antes, todas tus cosas están en ella.

_**Alex:**_ Gracias Fluttershy eres muy amable… -dije regalándole una sonrisa tratando de que se sintiera cómoda lo que al parecer sirvió-

_**Fluttershy**_: De nada, la verdad es que quisiera hacer algo como compensación por salvarme.

_**Alex:**_ Que va Fluttershy lo hice por voluntad propia, no necesitas hacer algo para compensarme… además gracias a ti pude salir de Everfree y de paso me trajiste al hospital, creo que ya has hecho más que suficiente ¿no lo crees? –dije acariciando su melena y era muy lacia en verdad, ella puso una cara alegre y luego amablemente aparto mi mano de su cabeza y siguio insistiendo-

_**Fluttershy:**_ Pero aun así quiero hacerlo… asi que si quieres algo, lo que sea solo pídemelo ¿está bien? -dijo extendiendo mi maleta hasta mí-

_**Alex:**_ Jejeje está bien te tomare la palabra…

A lo que me paraba para tomar mi maleta no me di cuenta de que una parte de las sabanas de la cama estaba desparramada en el piso la cual al pisar hizo que me resbalara con esta-

_**Fluttershy**_: ¡ALEX CUIDAD…!

No termino de hablar pues justamente me resbale en su dirección y cayendo con ella al piso mientras mí maleta voló segura hacia la cama evitando que se dañara-

_**Alex:**_ ¡Ay ay ay mi cabeza, eso me doli… ¿eh?!...

No sé cómo paso pero de alguna manera yo caí con ella en una posición bastante ¿interesante?, pues estaba encima de ella, mis brazos estaban apoyándose a los lados de su cabeza como si la estuviera acorralando y su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío tanto que incluso sentía su respiración.

_**Fluttershy**_: A-A-Alex, c-cuando dije que p-podías pedirme a-algo n-no e-espere q-que me f-fueras a tomar a m-mi… -decía nerviosa y desviando la mirada con la cara muy roja-…

_**Alex**_: ¡No no no no no es lo que crees Fluttershy yo no quería hacer esto fue un accidente lo juro!… -decía con cierto nerviosismo y no sé porque al verla me empecé a sonrojar-… _Wow enserio que ella es muy linda desde esta distancia… y este dulce aroma ¿es de ella? *snif**snif* jaaa si es de ella, sin duda es un aroma bastante agradab… º º º… ¡¿en qué diantres estoy pensando?! porque... ¿no puedo dejar de ver sus ojos?  
_

Ninguno de los dos se movía para nada, solo nos quedamos con nuestras miradas fijas en los ojos del otro pero en ese momento se escuchó como las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe mientras que una pegaso de color cian se encontraba parada enfrente de nosotros la cual exclamo a los cuatro vientos.

_**Rainbow**_: ¡¿FLUTTERSHY ESTAS BIEN? ESCUCHAMOS UN GRITO TUYO Y VINE TAN RAPIDO COMO PU… -dijo volteando lentamente al piso para verme a mí y Fluttershy en una posición que hubiera dado a malentender a cualquiera-… de?!... ¿eh?

Yo tragué saliva al ver que la pegaso en frente de mi era Rainbow Dash quien también se me quedo viendo a los ojos por unos segundos algo sorprendida.

_**Alex:**_ *gulp*… _¡Por favor que no suceda lo que creo que esta por suceder!_... -rogaba para mis adentros pues ya me hacía a la idea de lo que iba a pasar a continuación-

_**Rainbow**_: ¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS PATAS DE MI AMIGA! –Exclamo con ira mientras volaba a una gran velocidad hasta mí-

_**Alex**_: _¡Porque a mí!_ TT-TT…–Dije para mis adentros mientras veía como un par de cascos cian venían en dirección hacia mí con la intención de darme una buena paliza-

*POOOOOW* *POPOPOW* *POPOW* *POPOPOPOPOW* *POW*

* * *

_**(Hace unos minutos)(Narración en tercera persona)**_

En el lobby del hospital se se encontraban reunidas seis ponys: dos ponys terrestres, dos pegasos, una unicornio y una alicornio, obviamente se trata de las mane 6 quienes estaban discutiendo sobre lo que había pasado hace unas horas en el Bosque Everfree…

_**Fluttershy**_: Y eso fue lo que paso… -decía con la maleta gris en su lomo contando a sus amigas lo ocurrido con el humano-

_**Twilight**_: Pues tal y como me lo describes no me cabe la menor duda de que es un humano, quizás provenga de la dimensión de mis amigas de Canterlot High.

_**Applejack**_: Pero que es lo que hace un humano en Eqüestria, y en especial ¿qué estaba haciendo dentro del Bosque Everfree?

_**Rainbow Dash: **_Yo solo quiero saber cómo es que se libró de una manada de Timberwolf el solo.

_**Rarity:**_ Además que son todas estas cosas que cargan en su alforja... –decía Rarity señalando con su casco la maleta de color gris-

_**Twilight:**_ Pues esa es una maleta y por los cuadernos de texto que vi posiblemente sea un estudiante.

_**Pinkie Pie:**_ Sea lo que sea, jamás había visto algo como esto en toda mi vida, pero se ve muy interesante… –Decía mientras balanceaba una laptop por una de sus esquinas en la punta de su nariz haciéndola girar sobre su eje-… ¿Qué creen que sea?

_**Twilight: **_Creo que a eso lo llaman laptopy ten más cuidado Pinkie esas cosas son delicadas. -Dijo sermoneando a su amiga rosada-

_**Pinkie Pie**_: Oki doki loki… -respondió mientras lanzaba la laptop con su nariz y esta entra sin ningún rasguño dentro de la maleta-

_**Fluttershy: **_Buenosi no les molesta voy a ir a devolverle su alforja, lo más seguro es que la quiera de vuelta… -dijo mientras se iba con la maleta gris en dirección hacia la habitación de Alex-

_**Pinkie Pie:**_ ¡Aaaaah!memueroporsabercómoesel,digoeslaprimeravezqueveoaunhumanoymepreguntoenquepensaranloshumanosytambiennecesitopreguntraledequecolorlegustariaquefueranlosglobosqueusareparasufiestaporquenopuedehaberfiestasinglobos,ypasteles¿legustaranlospastelesylamúsica?estoytaaaaaaaannerviosionadaqueyaquieroquedespierte. –Dijo emocionada mientras daba pequeños saltos a punto de salir disparada pero es detenida por la pony vaquera al sujetarla de la cola-

_**Applejack:**_ Sería bueno que te calmes Pinkie, no creo que esté en condiciones de recibirte a ti o a cualquiera de nosotras en estos momentos, además no sabemos cómo ni porque está aquí.

_**Rainbow:**_ Yo opino lo mismo que Applejack, ni siquiera sabemos si él sea de fiar…

_**Twilight:**_ Yo no creo que sea alguien malo.

_**Rainbow:**_ ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

_**Twilight**_: Pues de serlo, él hubiera dejado a Fluttershy con los Timberwolf ¿no lo creen?… -argumento la alicornio morada defendiendo al humano a lo que todas se quedaron pensando-

_**Rarity:**_ Concuerdo completamente con Twilight en eso… –dijo apoyando a su amiga-

_**Applejack:**_ Bueno si lo pones así… -decía la vaquera cambiando de idea-

_**Twilight:**_ Sea como sea, él nos va a tener que dar una muy buena explicación sobre lo ocurrido cuando despierte…

_**Doctor:**_ *ahem* Discúlpenme señoritas… –dijo de improvisto el doctor que estaba detrás de ellas llamando la atención de todas-

_**Twilight:**_ Hola doctor, alguna novedad con respecto al paciente Alex.

_**Doctor**_: Solo les venía a informar que el paciente Alex ya se encuentra despierto y al parecer está completamente bien y lo más probable es que lo demos de alta en un par de horas, si quieren pueden ir a hablar con él.

_**Pinkie**_: ¡Bueno que estamos esperando vamos a verlo!… -decía ya no pudiendo aguantar su emoción-

_**Doctor:**_ emm princesa Twilight antes de que se vaya me gustaría hablar un rato a solas con usted, ¿se puede?

_**Twilight:**_ Seguro, chicas porque no me esperan un momento ¿de acuerdo?…

Las demás solo asintieron con la cabeza excepto por Pinkie que parecía muy intranquila, Twilight se alejó junto con el doctor a otro lado del lobby. Mientras conversaban el doctor y la princesa de la amistad por su lado_**,**_ de repente un grito muy familiar se escuchó provenir de una de las habitaciones del hospital llamando la atención de los presentes.

_**Fluttershy**_: ¡ALEX CUIDAD…! – Se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Fluttershy lo que alarmó a las demás ponys-

_**Twilight: **_**¡**¿Esa fue Fluttershy?! –Se cuestionó al escuchar la voz de su amiga-

_**Rainbow:**_ ¡Fluttershy!…

Exclamó la pegaso cian para luego salir volando a toda velocidad dejando atrás a sus amigas y dirigirse hacia la habitación del humano. Esta abre las puertas de súbito tratando de encontrar a su amiga y con voz firme exclama:

**_Rainbow_**: ¡¿FLUTTERSHY ESTAS BIEN? ESCUCHAMOS UN GRITO TUYO Y VINE TAN RAPIDO COMO PU… -dijo volteando al piso solo para ver al joven humano encima de la pegaso amarilla quien estaba algo nerviosa-… de?!... ¿Eh?

El joven solo se quedó viendo a los ojos de la pegaso cian para luego esta se colocara en posición de ataque mientras exhala humo por su nariz y luego expresar con enojo.

_**Rainbow**_: ¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS PATAS DE MI AMIGA! –Grito la pegaso para luego salir en dirección al joven y darle una golpiza-

* * *

_**(Una golpiza más tarde)(Lugar - Habitación de hospital)(PDV Alex)**_

Me encuentro tirado en el piso completamente adolorido por la paliza que recibí injustamente de parte de cierta pegaso cian que no me dejo darle explicaciones y me golpeo hasta la saciedad.

_**Rainbow: **_¡¿Fluttershy estas bien? ¿No te hizo nada? ¿Estas herida? si te hizo algo juro que yo…! –Preguntaba mientras revisaba si Fluttershy tenía alguna herida-

_**Alex: **_No puedo creer que golpees a un interno ¿Fluttershy quien es esta pegaso? –le pregunte fingiendo molestia mientras seguía con mi fachada de no conocer a nadie, a lo que ella me miro desafiante-

_**Rainbow**_: ¡Como te atreves a hablarle tan confiadamente a mi amiga tu humano, apuesto a que solo la salvaste para poder comértela después, querías saciarte con ella pero te descubrí! –exclamo igual de molesta-

_**Alex:**_ ¡¿Eh?!... –dije conmocionado por lo que dijo, les juro que no esperaba esa-… ¿cómo piensas que voy a hacer eso? además fue un accidente, caí encima de ella porque me resbalé eso es todo…

_**Rainbow:**_ ¡No mientas humano! –exclamo molesta-

_**Fluttershy:**_ Rainbow estoy bien, y es verdad lo que dijo Alex solo fue un accidente, él no me quería hacer daño. –Dijo tratando de explicarle a Rainbow lo sucedido-

_**Rainbow:**_ ¿eh?... –miro a su amiga confundida-

_**Fluttershy**_: Es verdad Rainbow no fue culpa de Alex, yo le estaba pasando su mochila cuando él se tropezó con las sabanas y cayó sobre mí, nada más. No tenías por qué golpearlo.

_**Alex:**_ ¡JA, TE LO DIJE! –Exclame señalando a Rainbow a su cara-

_**Rainbow:**_ ¡¿Y yo como iba a saber eso?! –dijo respondiendo a lo que dije-

_**Alex:**_ Pues si hubieses preguntado… -dije sentandome en posicion de indio, cruzandome de brazos y viendo para otro lado finjiendo molestia-

_**Rainbow:**_ Es tu culpa por estar sobre Fluttershy de esa manera… –dijo excusándose-

_**Alex:**_ ¡¿Osea que es culpa mía?! –Dije siguiendo con el juego-

_**Fluttershy:**_ Bueno bueno debemos calmarnos… Rainbow será mejor que le ofrezcas una disculpa a Alex por haberlo golpeado ¿está bien?

_**Rainbow:**_ Pero Fluttershy… -dijo quejándose como no queriendo-

_**Fluttershy:**_ Por favor Rainbow… por mí.

_**Rainbow:**_ *suspiro* Está bien… -dijo resignándose ante la petición de su amiga-… me disculpo por haberte golpeado de esa manera, es que creí que estabas atacándola y bueno solo actué.

Ante su respuesta yo me quede unos segundos fingiendo que no la perdonaba para después dar un suspiro y aceptar sus disculpas.

_**Alex:**_ Esta bien, pero para la próxima pregunta primero y golpea después.

Respondí a su disculpa de forma alegre, después de todo es una de las mane 6 y sé muy bien como es ella cuando cree que sus amigos están en peligro, en cierta forma yo hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera.

_**Alex:**_ En fin mi nombre es Alex, gusto en conocerte emm…

_**Rainbow**_: Rainbow Dash.

_**Alex: **_¿Rainbow Dash?... mmm… -fingí que me quede pensando en su nombre-

_**Rainbow:**_ ¿Qué pasa con mi nombre? –dijo como molesta de que me quedara pensando-

_**Alex:**_ No nada, solo pensaba que es un buen nombre… -dije calmado mientras sonreía a lo que ella simplemente me respondió con un gracias-… Por cierto, creo que debo darte las gracias por traerme al hospital, según lo que recuerdo y lo que me dijo el doctor, ustedes y otra pony más fueron las que me trajeron aquí.

_**Rainbow:**_ Oh si no hay problema… -dijo ya calmada-… pero cambiando de tema, ¿qué hacías dentro del bosque Everfree? y ¿cómo fue que venciste a una manada de Timberwolf tu solo? -Pregunto curiosa-

_**Alex: **_Es una larga historia… -dije poniéndome de pie-… _¿No se supone que la del interrogatorio es Twilight?_

En eso se escucha un trote muy veloz en los pasillos como si algo se acercara a gran velocidad hacia la habitación que nos encontrábamos a lo cual las orejas de Rainbow se movieron como si escucharan lo que venía hacia aca.

_**Rainbow: **_º º º… jejeje te recomiendo que mejor que te quites de allí o serás tacleado con mucha fuerza por un manchón rosado…

_**Alex:**_ ¿manchón rosado?... º º º... _momento, eso quiere decir que_…

No pude terminar de pensar en lo que dijo pues por la puerta de la habitación pasó una especie de manchón rosado a gran velocidad el cual me taclea derribándome de nuevo al piso y sacándome el aire, cuando pude divisar lo que tenía encima de mí me quede anonadado por ver unos enormes ojos celestes que me observaban muy fijamente además de oler un agradable aroma a pasteles y dulces venir de la misma dirección de enfrente mío, no lo podía creer, ella era con la que esperaba encontrarme más rápido pero en otras circunstancias.

_**Pinkie**_: ¡HolaminombreesPinkiePiemuchogustoenconocerteAlexelHumano¿quieressermiamigo?¿tegustariajugarconmigo?¿tegustanlasfiestas?¿quehaydelosglobos?¿tegustanlosglobos?¿cualestucolorfavorito?¿Cualestusabordeheladofavorito?¿siemprehassidoasidealto?¿eresmachoohembra?¿tienesalgunpasatiempo?¿meprestastulaptop?...

_**Alex**_:_ ¡Que emoción que emoción que emoción, no lo puedo creer! Okey viejo tranquilízate, ¡NO LO ARRUINES!, actúa natural y cuando digo "natural" quiero decir que seas 20% más cool_…

Me decía para mis adentros tratando de infundirme valor pues les seré honestos estoy completamente nerviosionado… ¿Qué? Tengo encima a mi pony favorita de entre las mane 6, pónganse en mi lugar a ver si no les pasa lo mismo.

_**Alex**_: Mucho gusto en conocerte Pinkie Pie, y con respecto a tus preguntas mis respuestas son: sip, me gustaría ser tu amigo y si me gustaría mucho jugar contigo se ve que eres muy divertida; Sip, me gustan mucho las fiestas y los globos; mis colores favoritos son el azul y el rojo; mi sabor de helado favorito es mora; Nop, cuando era niño era mucho más pequeño de lo que soy ahora; soy un macho; y sip, tengo muchos pasatiempos pero si tuviera que escoger uno en particular seria hacer trucos de magia; y lo de mi laptop mmm… ya lo veremos.

_**Pinkie:**_ Wii wii que emocion tengo un amigo humano, eres mi primer amigo humano…

Dicho esto ella me da uno de sus famosos abrazos que te sacan el aire el cual yo sin dudar le correspondí mientras en mi mente estaba en completa emoción de que en verdad este abrazando a Pinkie Pie. **(Light: Pueden ver una imagen en mi deviant bajo el nombre de:_ Alex en el Hospital_)**

_**Alex:**_ Pues tú serias mi primer amiga pony… -le dije mientras que con una mano le acariciaba su melena-

_**Rainbow:**_ ¡¿Le entendiste todo lo que dijo?! –dijo algo sorprendida-

_**Alex:**_ Si, ¿acaso es algo malo? –Pregunte fingiendo estar confundió de saber porque se habían sorprendido mientras Pinkie deja de abrazarme y yo seguía acariciándole la melena-

En eso se escuchó otra vez un trote pero esta vez era como si un pequeño grupo se acercara galopando por los pasillos, ya me puedo imaginar que son el resto de las mane 6, y dicho y hecho, por la puerta entraron Applejack, Rarity y Twilight quienes fijan su atención en mí, yo aún tenía encima a Pinkie así que desde el piso les dije "hola", a lo que un grito como de película de terror se escucha retumbando en las paredes lo cual cogió desprevenidos a todos, quien grito fue Rarity al verme y la verdad no entendí porque lo hizo.

_**Applejack: **_Rarity ¿porque gritas así?, no ves que estamos en un hospital… -dijo la pony vaquera sermoneando a su amiga-

_**Rarity: **_Lo…*gulp*… lo lamento… –dijo recobrando la compostura-… es solo que me asusto ver la ropa que trae puesta… -dijo la modista señalándome con su casco-… solo míra su ropa...

_**Alex: **_(¬_¬) ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?... _Además de estar rota claro_

_**Rarity:**_ No es por ofenderte cariño pero creo que deberías deshacerte de esas ropas, están rotas y eso es ¿sangre?... –Dijo señalando las manchas de sangre de la gabardina-

_**Alex:**_ _Ya lo sabía_… -pensaba rodando los ojos-… Es cierto ¿pero que se supone que haga? Lamentablemente es la única prenda de vestir que tengo… ñaa en fin, ya la he de reparar si encuentro algo de aguja e hilo... _Bien si mis cálculos son correctos su respuesta vendrá en 3… 2… 1…_

_**Rarity:**_ No no no, no puedo quedarme de patas cruzadas sabiendo que estas vistiéndote con esas ropas, mi alma de modista no me lo permitiría, yo misma me encargare de elaborarte un traje nuevo,

_**Alex:**_ _Soy bueno jejeje_… No quisiera molestarla con…

_**Rarity:**_ Y no aceptare un no por respuesta… -interrumpió con voz elegante y dominante-

_**Alex:**_ Veo que no conseguiré nada negándome y bueno, ya que usted insiste entonces se lo agradezco emm… jejeje creo que nos saltamos la parte en la que nos presentamos no lo creen… -dije tratando de que me dijeran sus nombres y no tener que seguir fingiendo, y dicho esto todas ellas se pusieron enfrente de mí y comenzaron las presentaciones, ellas primero y yo después-

_**Twilight:**_ Bueno mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, soy princesa de la amistad y realmente quisiera hacerte unas preguntas.

**Alex:** _Porfin alguien que entiende el protocolo… _Mucho gusto princesa Twilight -dije dando una reverencia-

**_Twilight:_** Solo llamame Twilight, y no es necesaria la reverencia.

_**Alex:**_ Como guste.

_**Pinkie:**_ Yo yo yo yo yo mi turno mi turno mi turno… -decía muy inquieta-… *ahem ahem* Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, ¡oh! creo que eso ya lo dije jejeje bueno, trabajo en Sugar Cube Corner y espero que nos podamos divertir juntos mucho mucho mi nuevo amigo… -dijo dando pequeños saltos mientras sonreía muy alegre-

_**Alex:**_ Seguro Pinkie n_n

_**Applejack:**_ Supongo que sigo yo… Mi nombre es Applejack, trabajo en Sweet Apple Acres recolectando manzanas y organizando las labores de la granja, gusto en conocerte vaquero.

_**Alex:**_ Igualmente y gracias por traerme al hospital.

_**Applejack:**_ No hay problema vaquero.

_**Rarity:**_ Bueno querido mi nombre es Rarity y trabajo en la boutique carrusel como diseñadora de vestidos. Y me gustaría tomarte tus medidas lo más rápido posible para que puedas cambiarte.

_**Alex:**_ Cuando quiera señorita Rarity… -dije mientras tomando una de sus patas delanteras y le daba un beso en su casco lo cual hizo que se apenara-

_**Rarity:**_ Jeje gracias querido… -dijo algo sonrojada por mi acción -

_**Fluttershy**_: B-bueno yo soy Fluttershy y s-soy voluntaria en el centro de r-refugio para animales.

_**Alex:**_ ¿Aun sigues nerviosa por lo de hace un rato? –pregunte de la forma más amable que pude-

_**Fluttershy:**_ E-este yo estoy b-bueno –decía algo nerviosa-

_**Alex:**_ jejeje tomare eso como un sí.

**_Applejack:_** ¿Que paso hace un rato?

_**Rainbow:**_ Un **pequeño** malenetndido -dijo rascandose la nuca-

_**Alex:**_ Mas bien **doloroso** malentendido -dije viendo a la pegaso cian quien se limito a desviar la mirada-

_**Rainbow:**_ Bueno bueno... Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash, trabajo en la división del clima y soy parte de las reservas de la más grande elite de voladores en eqüestria: los Wonderbolts. –dijo eso ultimo dando una maroma en el aire-

_**Alex:**_ _Buena manera de desviar el tema..._ Okey ahora me toca a mí… Mi nombre es Alexander Nightroad pero prefiero que me llamen Alex, y soy un mago de salón o ilusionista como prefieran… –dije mientras que con un rápido movimiento aparecí una carta en mi mano derecha-… mucho gusto en conocerlas a todas… _en serio, esto no se compara con nada_ XD

Para aquellos que se preguntan por el nombre es que decidí usar una combinación de mi nombre real y mi nombre artístico, no es que me desagrade mi nombre o algo por el estilo pero para mí suena mucho más genial de esta manera no sé si ustedes piensen igual y bueno estoy en un nuevo lugar, entonces ¿por qué no?

_**Pinkie**_: Hazlo otra vez hazlo otra vez porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa –decía Pinkie algo inquieta dando saltos-

_**Alex:**_ ¡Oh! ¿Qué? Te refieres a… ¡esto!… –dije volviendo a repetir mi truco apareciendo esta vez una mano de cartas mientras ella solo daba brincos de emoción-… _¡A Pinkie le gustan mis trucos yayyyyyy!_

_**Twilight:**_ *ahem* Bueno Alex como dije, me gustaría poder hacerte unas preguntas sobre el cómo es que llegaste aquí y porque es que estabas en medio del bosque Everfree.

_**Alex: **_ehmm si seguro porque no pero ¿no podría a esperar? Me siento algo cansado… _y también golpeado…_ en estos momentos. –Dije tratando de posponer el interrogatorio que me imaginaba me tocaría-

_**Twilight**_: mmm… Bueno, el doctor dijo que más tarde te darán de alta, así que está bien… por cierto me gustaría que me acompañaras al castillo cuando salgas para que puedas contarme todo al respecto.

_**Alex:**_ Supongo que no puedo negarme a una petición de la realeza ¿no es así?... Jejeje, vale lo hare.

_**Twilight:**_ Bien, entonces está decidido.

* * *

_**(Tiempo después)(Hora – 20h00)**_

Hace ya un buen rato que las manes 6 se fueron a sus respectivas casas y a mí me habían dado de alta, la única que se quedo fue Twilight para poder irnos al castillo, note que ella bajo una de sus alas un sobre de color amarillo pero no le di mucha importancia. Nos fuimos del hospital y me di cuenta de que había varios ponis en las calles a pesar de que era de noche, pero nadie me pudo ver pues Twilight me aplico un hechizo de invisibilidad para pasar desapercibido por el pueblo, según Twilight, es para no llamar atención innecesaria hacia mi hasta que se le ocurriera como decirle a los habitantes de Ponyville sobre mi persona, pues mientras nos dirigíamos al castillo en algunos pequeños grupos de ponys que deambulaban estaban hablando de como Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Applejack habían llevado a una especie de criatura que nunca habían visto, ya me imaginaba que era yo.

Pasó como unos 20 minutos de caminata hasta que finalmente llegamos al castillo donde Twilight me quito el hechizo y me invito a que pasara. Tal vez no lo reflejara en mi rostro pero realmente estaba emocionado de estar en el castillo, fue curioso ya que al entrar vi que no había nadie aquí adentro, me imaginé que Spike estaba dormido, pero pensaba que al menos me toparía con no se alguna especie de guardia especializada para Twilight, pues bueno ¿es una princesa no? al menos debería tener su protección y eso.

_**Alex:**_ Que solitario se ve este lugar… imponente, pero solitario. –Dije tratando de hacer un comentario para romper el hielo-

_**Twilight:**_ jejeje si es verdad, incluso yo recién me estoy acostumbrando a él. –Dijo observando un poco lo vacío del lugar-

_**Alex:**_ mmm… ¡HOLA! –Grite con mis manos en mi boca para que sonara más fuerte para que se produjera el efecto deseado en el castillo-

_**Echo:**_ ¡HOLAAAA HOLaaa holaaaaa!

_**Alex:**_ ¡BIENVENIDO!

_**Echo:**_ ¡BIENBENIDOOOO BIENVENidoooo bienvenidoooo!

_**Alex:**_ Que castillo para más educado no lo crees... –dije riéndome un poco y Twilight también se rio sutilmente por el comentario-… Haber otro… ¡ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO!

_**Echo:**_ ¡ERES MI AMIGOOOO ERES MI AMigoooo eres mi amigoooo!… -Twilight trataba de disimular la risa de la rareza que estaba haciendo pero le era difícil-

_**Twilight:**_ jejeje ¿qué haces?…

_**Alex:**_ solo un último solo un último… ¡TE AMO!

_**Echo:**_ ¡ EMMM GRACIAAAAAS GRACIAaaaas graciaaaas!...

Al escuchar eso Twilight y yo pusimos una cara de WTF, así que decidimos ignorar la rareza del asunto y seguimos caminando dentro del castillo-

_**Alex:**_ Y ¿eres la única aquí o qué? –Pregunte para ver donde se encontraba Spike-

_**Twilight:**_ A no, también esta Spike, es mi asistente y en cierta forma mi hermano menor.

_**Alex:**_ ¿Y dónde está?

_**Twilight:**_ Me imagino que está durmiendo en su habitación.

_**Alex:**_ mmm bueno supongo que lo conoceré mañana ¿verdad?

_**Twilight:**_ Si, eso será fácil… *suspiro*… pero el problema será el resto del público ¿no sé cómo lo tomen?

_**Alex:**_ ¿Porque lo dices?

_**Twilight:**_ No escuchaste lo que murmuraban los ponys, se han estado esparciendo rumores de ti.

_**Alex:**_ ¿Y eso no es bueno?

_**Twilight:**_ Dicen que eres peligroso, pues como te vieron cubierto de sangre no muchos confían.

_**Alex:**_ Vamos Twilight, no creo que lo tomen tal mal… ¿o sí?

_**Twilight:**_ Emm Digamos que los ponys se pueden sorprender mucho al momento de encontrarse con una nueva especie y en especial cuando su primera impresión es ver u oír de alguien que llego cubierto de sangre.

_**Alex:**_ _mmm…_ _tiene razón en eso, Ponyville no es precisamente de mente abierta al momento de que conocen a una criatura desconocida y eso lo tengo bien claro por la serie…_ supongo que eso se sabrá cuando suceda no lo crees, no vale la pena preocuparse por ello en estos momentos, ademas si se los explicamos mejor a los ponys seguramente entenderan.

_**Twilight:**_ *suspiro*… supongo que tienes razón.

_**Alex:**_ ¿Y hacia donde estamos yendo?

_**Twilight:**_ Al salón del trono, recuerdas que te dije que tendrías que responderme unas preguntas.

_**Alex:**_ eeee… -dije quejándome-… ¿no puede esperar a mañana?... _por favor di que sí di que sí di que sí…_

_**Twilight: **_¿En verdad quieres que te lo pregunte mañana verdad?_... –yo solo respondí moviendo mi cabeza de arriba abajo como big mac bajo el efecto de la poción de amor-… _*suspiro*… bueno.

_**Alex:**_ ¡Siiiii!

_**Twilight:**_ Pero que sea a primera hora de la mañana de acuerdo.

_**Alex: **_Okidokilokie… -dije imitando perfectamente la voz chillona de Pinkie-

_**Twilight: **_¿Que dijiste? –dijo volteándome a ver sorprendida-

_**Alex:**_ _¡mierda!..._ emm… ¡dije que está bien!... –dije tratando de hacerme el loco- _fuck, por favor que no sospeche._

_**Twilight:**_(¬_¬)… bueeeenoooo… -dijo mientras me observaba sospechando de mí mientras que yo estaba tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía-… entonces te llevare a la habitación de huéspedes, vamos acompáñame... –dijo aun con cierta sospecha en su voz para luego llevarme a lo que sería mi habitación-

_**Alex:**__ Nota mental: "no imitar las expresiones de los ponys, al menos por ahora". _–Dije para mis adentros al ver que casi la riego-

Ya luego de un rato finalmente Twilight me muestra una habitación en la cual se supone me voy a quedar, ella por su lado dijo que iba a hacer otras cosas antes de irse a dormir, bueno imagine que Celestia le había enviado alguna otra cosa que hacer o no sé qué, en fin yo ya estaba sintiendo el cansancio por lo que procedí a sacar mi laptop a ver cómo estaba pues por lo que ocurrió con los Timberwolf pensé que se habría dañado o algo, por suerte no tenía nada malo, uno que otro arañazo, pero bueno al menos si prendió, ya revisada mi laptop la apague y la guarde en mi maleta. Saque mis audífonos para poder escuchar algo de música, pero no encontraba mi celular…

_**Alex:**_ ¿Dónde está mi celular?

Estaba a punto de hacer el "dondecarajoestamicelu-dance" pero me abstuve de hacerlo al meter mis manos en un bolsillo de la gabardina y sentir algo de forma cubica, yo lo saco y al ver lo que era pongo una cara de aburrimiento pues era la pinche caja negra de cuando me desperté.

_**Alex:**_ Me acuerdo **perfectamente** de ti condenada caja… -Yo observe la caja con algo de aburrimiento hasta que finalmente decidí intentar abrirla una vez más, pero no tenía muchas expectativas con respecto a si se abriría-

_**Alex:**_ ¡1!… ¡2!… ¡3!... -Yo tome la parte superior y sin hacer mucha fuerza traté de abrirla pero esta vez la caja si se abrió, fue raro ya que recordé que en la mañana me quedé forcejeando hasta el cansancio pero esta cosa no se abría-

_**Alex:**_ º º º… ¿Qué es esto?

Dije confundido al ver lo que en el interior de la caja estaba, pues era un reloj de bolsillo de color dorado, en la parte de enfrente se encontraba un diseño muy interesante de muchos pequeños tréboles por el borde del reloj formando una circunferencia mientras que en el centro del mismo se encontraba un trébol de mayor tamaño. Yo procedí a abrir el reloj y vi que sus manecillas estaban estáticas

_**Alex:**_ Creo que tengo que darle cuerda… -dije pensando que solo era eso lo que faltaba-

Lo tome por la parte de donde se supone era lo que ponía el reloj en hora y comencé a darle cuerda, cuando le di suficiente cuerda este comenzó a emitir una melodía como si de una caja musical se tratase.

(_**Melodía del reloj**_: Pandora Hearts – Lacie ( watch?v=nKPYMBQ1cnw))_**(Narración en tercera Persona)**_

En el momento que sonó la música algo extraño ocurrió, pues al parecer en lugares distintos y alejados uno del otro, varios seres se reaccionaron a la música que sonaba, no es como si la escucharan, solo reaccionaron:

Por un lado, una silueta aspecto humanoide y que tenía apariencia femenina y de pequeño tamaño se encontraba acostada en un trono hecho de topacios dentro de un castillo en ruinas ubicado en lo que sería una zona volcánica, esta se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, hasta que reacciono a la música:

_**Silueta 1**_: º º º ¿Volvió?… -dijo el ser algo sorprendida para después esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa mientras abría los ojos los cuales eran de color amarillo y en su interior tenían el dibujo del As de Diamante-

Por otro lado, ubicado en lo que sería un bosque muerto, dentro de una cueva se encontraba una especie ser de aspecto humanoide y varonil, quien se encontraba sentado enfrente de una fogata mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, hasta que también reaccionó a la música:

_**Silueta 2**_: º º º… Ya llegaste… –Dijo con cierta malicia como la de voldemort al momento que esbozó una sonrisa siniestra y abría sus ojos los cuales eran de color gris y en su iris tenia dibujado la forma del As de Pica-

Otro ser que se dio cuenta se encontraba en Ecuador, era una chica de cabello castaño que estaba sentada en frente de un computador, y al lado del mismo se encontraba una figurilla de una Pinkie Pie muy tierna, la chica que reaccionó a la melodía era ni más ni menos que Vanessa.

_**Vanessa:**_ º º º… ¡¿Alex?!... –dijo volteando a todas partes como buscando algo sin darse cuenta de que en sus ojos café claro cambiaron por un segundo a unos de color rojo mientras se dibujó la forma del As de Corazón Rojo-… º º º… ¿porque pensé en Alex?... –fue lo que se cuestionó la joven así misma para después encogerse en hombros sin darle mucha importancia y volver a lo suyo-

Por su lado Alex estaba escuchando aquella melodía la cual era de su agrado, él no era capaz de dejar de escucharla, pues de alguna manera le era muy familiar.

_**Alex:**_ mmm… Es una agradable melodía, aunque no sé porque… me siento… ¿nostálgico?…. –dijo el joven sin darse cuenta de que por una fracción de segundo sus ojos cambiaron de color a un purpura mientras que en el interior de su iris se dibujó el As de Trébol-

_**(PDV Alex)**_

Cuando la música dejo de sonar yo tome el reloj y lo cerré para luego dejarlo sobre una mesita de noche, la verdad es que tenía mucho sueño por lo que procedí a quitarme la ropa que llevaba puesta, al menos la parte superior, la acomodé en una parte de la habitación para después acostarme en la cama mientras observaba al techo.

_**Alex:**_ ¿que se supone que deba hacer?… normalmente en las series, películas, e incluso los fanfics he visto que a los que les sucede algo como esto, su objetivo siempre es tratar de volver a casa pero… no lo sé... digo, ¿porque querría irme de aquí?... *bostezo* bueno, estoy cansado como para pensar en eso en estos momentos y no vale la pena darle tantas vueltas al asunto al menos no por ahora… *bostezo*… vaya, será mejor que tome una siesta, ya mañana pensare en lo demás…-Dije colocándome de lado en la cama para finalmente cerrar los ojos y caer dormido-

* * *

_**(Lugar – Castillo de Ponyville)(PDV Twilight)**_

Me encuentro en el salón del trono mientras observo los papeles que traje del hospital, revisaba una y otra vez lo que decían pues era la ficha medica de Alex, pues algo que me dijo el doctor me llamo la atención.

_**(Twilight Flashback)**_

_**Twilight:**_ Seguro, chicas porque no me esperan un momento ¿de acuerdo?… -me fui con el doctor al otro lado del lobby para conversar a solas-… ¿Que sucede doctor?

_**Doctor**_: *suspiro* Le seré honesto princesa… -dijo quitándose los lentes con su magia mientras sacaba un paño de un bolsillo y comenzaba a limpiarlo-… jamás había visto una recuperación tan rápida en todos mis años como médico, sus heridas sanaron a un ritmo acelerado, normalmente le debieron tomar semanas para curarse aun con los medicamentos y todo, pero él no los necesito…-dijo para después volverse a colocar sus lentes-… le digo esto a usted porque sé que eso no es normal, incluso entre las especies que usan magia ninguna herida como esa puede sanar tan rápido.

_**Twilight**_: Gracias doctor lo tendré en cuenta…de hecho me gustaría que al terminar me diera una copia de la ficha médica del humano Alex si no es mucha molestia.

_**Doctor:**_ Normalmente no podemos hacer eso por política del hospital… pero... por ser una petición de la realeza supongo que no puedo negarme, le tendré la copia cuando guste.

_**Twilight**_: Muchas gracias doctor.

_**(Fin del Flashback)**_

_**Twilight:**_ mmm… no me parece nada fuera de lo común… -dije observando la ficha medica ya que no parecía nada diferente con respecto a la anatomía humana que investigue cuando estaba en Canterlot High-… entonces, como fue que se curo tan rapido… mmm… ¿debería notificarlo a la princesa Celestia?… si, es lo mejor, mañana le enviare una carta para decirle todo con respecto a Alex... -dijo decidida para despues quedarse pensando-... _Algo ocultas Alex y voy a averiguar que es_...

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la Historia: **__Akeboshi – Wind ( watch?v=IcseamG7ReY)_

* * *

_**LR18 STUDIOS**_

_**Light**_: ¡Tercer capítulo Wujuuuu!... Lamento la tardanza, es que he tenido que hacer unos trámites pues pronto volveré a la universidad... *suspiro*… pero bueno que se le va a hacer_._

_**Alex:**__ Si te entiendo Light pero no se puede evitar, ya que es lo que se necesita para volverse profesional._

_**Light: **__*suspiro* Supongo que tienes razón._

_**Alex: **__Al menos eso ya no me importa pues estoy en eqüestria y tú no wujju!_

_**Light: **_(¬_¬) _Cabrón_

_Desde la puerta del set se ve a Rainbow que nos estaba llamando junto con el resto de las mane 6_

_**Rainbow:**__ ¡Oigan, ¿aún no despiden el capítulo?! apúrense no ven que nos hacen esperar y la película comienza en 5 minutos._

_**Pinkie:**__ Si ya apúrense, no quiero perderme ni un minuto de la película y ver al señor Willy Wonka_

_**Alex:**__ Disculpen chicas ya casi terminamos…_

_**Light:**__ En fin… bueno, como siempre espero que les haya gustado, y si lo hizo háganmelo saber en los reviews, por cierto para aquellos que siguen mi historia de Aaron y la leyenda del guardian les aviso que a mas tardar mañana subire el capitulo... y ya saben:_

_**Pinkie:**__ comenten… _

_**Alex:**__ critiquen… _

_**Rainbow:**__ sugieran… _

_**Light:**__ ya sin más que decir…_

_**Todos:**__ Nos vemos en la siguiente página._


	4. Confusion y Peligro

_**Light: **_SA-LU-TATIONS EVERYBRONY Y PEGASISTERS!... Aquí sus amigos y escritores Lightningrunner18… -señalándome a mí mismo-

_**SonicRush:**_ junto a SonicRush… -señalándose a sí mismo-

_**Ambos:**_ Trayéndoles el 4to capítulo de esta historia! XD

_**Light:**_ Pero antes de empezar quisiera que reciban con un gran aplauso a un gran amigo y compañero escritor, con ustedes AndrosiFiction!

*aplausos de fondo*… Se acerca hacia nosotros un pegaso gris de crin y cola roja con una franja en medio, ojos verdes y una Cutie Mark de unas flamas nacientes, llevaba puesto una chaqueta de color gris.

_**AndrosiFiction:**_ ¡Guten Aben a todos! –Dice con alegría mientras agita su pata en el aire para saludar-

_**Light:**_ Talvez se preguntaran: ¿porque invite a Androsi al set?... bueno pues es porque quería darle un agradecimiento por elaborar la portada de este fic, así como las portadas de otros fictioners.

_**AndrosiFiction:**_ De nada bro, la verdad estaba libre ya que en estos momentos estoy de vacaciones…

_**SonicRush:**_ …dimensionales? XD –dice con cierto tono burlón interrumpiendo a Androsi-

_**Light:**_ jajaja eso es lo que él quisiera XD –riéndome por el comentario-

_**AndrosiFiction:**_ jajaja sabee. –Dice mientras se rasca la cabeza-

_**Light:**_ Okey okey que tal si empezamos con el fic.

_**AndrosiFiction: **_Sure bro XD

_**SonicRush:**_ Okey XD

_**AndrosiFiction:**_ Entonces sin más preámbulos: ¡Que comience el capítulo!

_**SonicRush:**_ ¡A leer se ha dicho!

_**Light:**_ ¡Let's Gooooooo!

* * *

"_**Alex el Ilusionista de Eqüestria"**_

_**Ilusión 4: Confusión y Peligro  
**_

_**Opening de la Historia: **__Lisa Komine – Faith ( watch?v=cgHb_mkE4O0)_

* * *

_**(Mundo Onírico)(PDV Alex)**_

No estoy seguro en donde estoy pero la verdad no me preocupo pues se perfectamente que estoy soñando… ¿que como lo sé? Simple, estoy flotando y mi cuerpo parece el de un fantasma. No sé si llamarlo un sueño lucido pues hasta donde puedo entender en estos momentos es como si no fuera parte del sueño, más bien parece que soy un simple espectador. Pero en fin, por lo que veo es de noche y la luna esta iluminando esta zona con una suave luz blanca, y por el aspecto del lugar en el que me encuentro deduzco que estoy en una especie de laberinto como el del castillo de Celestia.

En lo que estoy flotando de un lado a otro tratando de buscar la salida de este lugar, me doy cuenta de que al frente mío esta un ser bípedo que me daba la espalda, vestía un traje igual que los aristócratas de la época colonial de color purpura, era de cabello negro y similar al mio solo que mas largo, ademas de que el tenia una delgada cola de caballo trenzada que llegaba casi hasta su piernas, este ser se encuentra parado en frente de una bifurcación del laberinto observando un reloj de bolsillo dorado que sostenía en su mano, el cual era idéntico al que encontré en la caja negra. El cerró el reloj de bolsillo y lo guardo en su traje mientras veía de un lado a otro, no como si no supiera en donde estaba, más bien parece como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien.

_**¿?:**_ ¡Hey xxxxx ¿Dónde estás?! ¡Tenemos que volver al castillo!... –fue lo que exclamó al aire para después irse caminando en una dirección-

No pude escuchar bien el nombre de a quien estaba llamando y tampoco sé porque pero decidí seguirlo, quizás por simple curiosidad me imagino.

* * *

_**(Mundo Onírico)(Narración Tercera Persona)**_

Se ve a una alicornio de color azul zafiro, con una melena y cola con aspecto de una nebulosa, su cutie mark era una luna sobre una mancha negra, era ni más ni menos que la princesa de la noche, quien estaba saliendo de una puerta para entrar en un espacio dimensional en el que el piso esta hecho de muchas estrellas y a los lados hay cientos de puertas diferentes entre sí que se encontraban una al lado de la otra formando dos hileras que parecían no tener fin.

_**Luna:**_ Valla, esos potrillas sí que quieren encontrar sus cutie marks con desesperación jijiji… pero bueno así son los potrillos de esta generación… -Decía con cierta risa en su voz mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella y entraba en aquel pasillo conocido como "El Corredor de los Sueños"

En ese momento un pequeño viento se hizo presente lo que llamo la atención de la princesa Luna quien abrió sus ojos como platos mientras volteaba a ver en todas direcciones hasta que finalmente se queda observando hacia la derecha del Corredor de los Sueños.

_**Luna:**_ No… no es posible… –dijo mientras se quedó viendo por unos segundos hacia su derecha-… ¡Tengo que ir a revisar inmediatamente!... –Fue lo único que dijo mientras seguía galopando por aquel pasillo de estrellas con un rostro que reflejaba tanto sorpresa como confusión-

* * *

_**(Mundo Onírico)(PDV Alex)**_

Seguí al sujeto el cual caminó por un rato hasta que se aparece un pequeño conejo blanco que se detuvo en medio del camino, el sujeto se le acercó con tranquilidad y el conejo se acercó a él. Era extraño pues de alguna forma ese conejo se me hacía familiar.

_**¿?:**_ ¿Ya la encontraste? –Preguntó al conejo-

_**Conejo:**_ XXX XXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXX XXXXXXX… -juraría que el conejo acababa de hablar pues vi que movía sus labios, pero por alguna razón no podía escuchar lo que dijo-

_**¿?:**_ ¡Te dije que la vigilaras bien xxxxx!… -dijo en tono de regaño al conejo pero de nuevo no pude escuchar el nombre-… Veras que si esta lastimada… ¡la que te espera!…

Dijo eso último en tono amenazante mientras que el conejo movió sus patas en frente de él como si suplicara que no hiciera lo que estuviera pensando-

_**¿?:**_ Bueno pues no perdamos el tiempo y sigamos buscándola…

Dicho esto el conejo dio un saludo militar para luego dar un par de pisadas en el piso a lo que un pequeño agujero se formó en el suelo y el conejo entra en este como si de un túnel se tratase, una vez adentro el agujero se cerró de nuevo.

El sujeto dio un suspiro cansado a lo que se dio vuelta y este se queda viendo en mi dirección, como si pudiera verme, yo no le podía ver el rostro pues este estaba ensombrecido y lo único que podía verle era la boca. El sujeto se limitó a sonreírme ligeramente para después levantar su brazo hacia el frente.

_**¿?**_: Aun no es hora…

Fue lo único que dijo para luego chasquear sus dedos y todo el escenario fue consumido por la oscuridad dejándome flotando en la nada, pude notar que mi cuerpo dejo de parecer el de un fantasma y ya parecía alguien normal pero en ese mismo instante dejé de flotar y empecé a caer al vacío.

* * *

_**(Mundo onírico)(PDV Luna)**_

Corrí rápidamente a lo largo del pasillo tan rápido como pude pues tenía que averiguar si ese presentimiento era solo mi imaginación, ya que no era posible de que fuese real pero… ¿y si lo fuese?

_**Luna:**_ Vamos ya falta poco… -dije mientras trataba de llegar al final de aquel pasillo hasta que alcanzo a ver algo-… ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!... –dije mientras veía que a lo lejos se empezaba a desvanecer una puerta de color purpura, la última para ser precisos la cual al ver el diseño de la misma me sorprendió por completo-

_**Luna:**_ ¡ESPERA!...

Exclame mientras galopaba más rápido para tratar de alcanzar esa puerta cuyo diseño era de muchos tréboles como el de los naipes y un trébol gigante en medio de la misma pero cuando estuve a punto de llegar a ella la puerta se terminó de desvanecer impidiéndome el paso hacia el sueño del dueño de aquella puerta.

_**Luna:**_ No, no puede ser… Esa… esa era su puerta… definitivamente esa era su puerta…

Dije mientras recuperaba el aliento y trataba de entender la situación del porque esa puerta acababa de aparecer y desaparecer de repente, una puerta que pensaba que jamás volvería a ver.

_**Luna:**_ ¡Tengo que avisarle a mi hermana!… -dije mientras salía del mundo onírico y volvía al mundo real donde me encontraba sentada en el salón del trono junto con mis escoltas.

_**Guardia Lunar 1**_: Ehmm princesa… ¿todo está bien? –Me pregunto el guardia a mi derecha-

_**Luna:**_ Lo lamento no puedo hablar en estos momentos… -dije mientras salía a todo galope hacia los aposentos de mi hermana para avisarle lo que vi-… Esto no puede ser… el… ¿¡regreso!? –dije emocionada pero a la vez confundida pues realmente no podía creer en lo que mis ojos vieron-

* * *

_**(Mundo Real)(PDV Alex)**_

Me despierto agitado en la habitación que Twilight me ofreció para que durmiera, talle mis ojos para poder adecuar mi vista a la oscuridad pues por la ventana se podía ver que Celestia aún no subía el sol. Metí mi mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para sentir mi teléfono, lo saco y veo que son las 4:50 am.

_**Alex:**_ Bien ¿qué hare durante las siguientes horas hasta que Twilight se levante?... –me cuestione a mí mismo pensando en algo que hacer-… Bueno, supongo que lo primero será prepararme para lo que se me viene encima…

Dije mientras me acomodaba en la cama y tome mi teléfono el cual tenía 38% de batería. Me puse a buscar en el mismo un archivo que a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseara nunca creí que lo llegara a usar en verdad.

_**Alex:**_ ¿Dónde estás?… -decía como desesperado hasta halle lo que buscaba-… ¡aja te encontré! –exclamé en voz baja mientras observaba el archivo que estaba buscando-

"_Manual: ¿qué haces si llegas a Eqüestria?"_ era el nombre del documento, era un archivo Word que descargue del internet y si se lo preguntan ¡si, lo googleé!, créanme que no se imaginan lo que pueden encontrar en internet hoy en día jejeje n_n.

º_**Alex:**_ Te juro que no creí que realmente lo llegara a usar pero gracias a Celestia que lo descargué… quien sea que lo haya hecho se lo agradezco bastante. –dije observando hacia el techo como pensando que el que creo el manual me escuchaba-… ahora si, a leer.

_**(Light: Si quieren pueden pasarse a leer el manual que está en mi lista de favoritos para que tengan la idea de lo que Alex está leyendo, si no quieren no hay problema XD)**_

Me puse a leer el manual, este constaba de 18 puntos o partes que tendría que tomar en cuenta mientras este aquí, ya lo había leído y algunos puntos realmente me parecían importantes, solo que ya no me acuerdo que decía, en fin un pequeño recordatorio no hace daño a nadie.

_**Alex:**_ Okey veamos… Puntos 1, 2, y 3: Un poco de mala suerte y todo pero listos, aunque aún estoy viendo cómo hacer en el punto 2… Punto 4: Más que listo! XD… Puntos 5 y 6: Bien como lo supuse será mejor mantener el hecho de que en mi mundo son dibujos animados… Puntos 7 y 8: ¡Ja eso ya me la sabía!, y con respecto a la ropa Rarity se ofreció a hacerla, así que por ese lado no tengo problemas… Puntos 9, 10 11… aja… Bueno, no hacía falta recordar eso, pero por otro lado dudo mucho que la letra de aquí sea distinta que la nuestra pues si hablan mi idioma entonces su escritura debería ser la misma ¿no?... Punto 12: ¿aventuras?... naaa que va hombre, no me creo eso de que soy el prota de algún Fanfic o algo así… mmm… a no ser que…

Decía como si estuviera pensando en algo para después salir de inmediato de mi cama y pararme en completa pose de combate para luego respirar profundamente y después comenzar a mover mis manos como si realizara un jutsu.

_**Alex:**_ **CHIDORIIIII!**… -dije mientras ponía mi mano como si fuera una garra solo para ver qué pasaba pero nada-… *suspiro* ya me lo imaginaba… -dije rascándome la cabeza algo decepcionado mientras volvía a acostarme en mi cama-

_**Alex:**_ Continuemos con esto… veamos Punto 13: ¿noviazgos?... Oooookey pasemos a otro punto… Punto 14: Dinero… okey esto si es importante, pues dudo que mi última paga sirva ya que aquí la moneda es distinta *suspiro* en fin luego veré en que me consigo empleo.

_**Alex:**_ Sigamos… Puntos 15 y 16 son la misma cosa que el punto doce… Punto 17: ¿videojuegos?... Vaya, me había olvidado de que aquí en Ponyville hay máquinas de videojuegos, le preguntare a Pinkie donde esta ese lugar para pasearme por allá en algún momento… -dije mientras soltaba una ligera risa-

_**Alex:**_ okey y finalmente Punto 18: Fanfics… aja aja aja, bien debo deshacerme de toda información referente a la serie, más vale prevenir que lamentar además ya no los necesito pues para que leerlos si estoy viviéndolo, y tampoco es que tenga señal en estos momentos como para entrar en internet o algo por el estilo… -dije mientras cerraba el archivo de Word y veía la hora, eran las 5:10-

_**Alex:**_ Y… creo que con eso concluye el tutorial y ya tengo más o menos la idea de lo que debo y no debo hacer… -dije mientras veía la ventana solo para observar que aún era de noche- Perfecto, aun no amanece y ya no tengo nada que hacer… -dije como quejandome-… Saben que, no voy a quedarme encerrado…-dije mientras me paraba de mi cama-… Voy a dar un pequeño recorrido al castillo y listo, asunto resuelto XD.

Me vestí con la camisa azul rota pero sin la gabardina, guarde mi celular en mi bolsillo izquierdo y el reloj de bolsillo en el derecho, me lleve mis audífonos para poder escuchar música en lo que estoy observando, y si, ya sé que es una mala idea gastar la poca batería que me queda pero bueno aquí en Ponyville hay electricidad, ya buscare donde cargarlo.

Camine por los pasillos del castillo por un rato, y sí que es bastante grande, pero más bien parece la mansión de alguien. Llegue a varias partes de hecho, incluso llegue al salón del trono, donde se encontraban los tronos de las mane6 y el de Spike, pero había algo que no recordaba que estuviera allí, en el techo había una especie de decoración, era rara pues parecía las raíces de un árbol y de estas colgaban algunos adornos de cristal…

_**Alex:**_ º º º… ¿No recuerdo que eso estuviera allí cuando Twilight obtuvo el castillo?

Dije viendo confundido aquella decoración pero no le di mucha importancia, estaba a punto de irme pero antes de eso decidí hacer un selfie de mí en el salón del trono-

_**Alex:**_ Si algún día tengo que regresar a casa, al menos quiero tener la prueba de que estuve aquí.

Despues de eso volvi a caminar por los alrededores hasta que llegue a la biblioteca donde para mi sorpresa habían muchos posters de Daring Do pegados en los muros.

_**Alex:**_ jejeje, Este lugar parece haber sido decorado por Rainbow con tantos posters de Daring do por todos lados.

También decidí hacer un selfie en la biblioteca, sin darme cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por alguien desde lo alto de la habitación.

_**Alex:**_ Digan "patata"… -dije mientras me tomaba otro selfie-

En ese mismo instante se escuchó un "hoo" lo cual hizo que me llevara un susto haciendo que soltara teléfono y casi se me cae pero lo logre atrapar con las dos manos. Me di vuelta lentamente para ver qué había hecho el ruido hasta que encontré lo que buscaba en la cima de una de las estanterías, sobre esta se encontraba un búho de color café que me observaba muy fijamente.

_**Alex:**_ º º º… ¿acaso tú serás… Owlowiscious? –pregunte al búho con curiosidad el cual me respondió con un hoo-… Tomare eso como un sí.

Yo camine un rato alrededor de la biblioteca, hasta que me estrelle contra algo haciendo que cayera al piso, yo me levanto y veo que Owlowiscious había volado de su lugar y estaba parado encima de lo que me había estrellado, yo alumbro con mi teléfono hacia el frente y veo una especie de espejo de cuerpo entero el cual estaba conectado a un montón de aparatos y cables.

_**Alex: **_Mmm…Si recuerdo bien la serie o más bien las películas este debe ser el espejo que lleva a Canterlot High ¿no es así? –le pregunte a Owlowiscious mientras señalaba el espejo-

_**Owlowiscious:**_ Hoo hoo

_**Alex:**_ Sabes, yo no hablo el idioma búho…

_**Owlowiscious:**_ Hoo

_**Alex:**_ *suspiro*… Okey el proyecto no avanza…-dije con un tono burlón-… de acuerdo haremos esto: un "Hoo" para sí y un "Hoo hoo" para no ¿está bien?

_**Owlowiscious:**_ Hoo

_**Alex:**_ Excelente n_n… entonces, ¿lo es o no? –Dije volviendo a señalar el espejo-

_**Owlowiscious:**_ Hoo

_**Alex:**_ Ya veo… _si recuerdo bien, Twilight puede abrir el portal cuando ella quiera… mmm podría ver si puedo ir a Canterlot High a ver si me consigo un router para tener internet o algo así jejeje_… -era lo que pensaba mientras admiraba el espejo hasta que mi atención fue llamada por alguien que tocaba a la puerta-

_**¿?**_: Oye Twilight ¿estás aquí?

Se escuchó la voz de un niño que llamaba a Twilight, no me costó trabajo reconocer que era Spike quien quería entrar, pero en un rápido movimiento yo corrí hacia la puerta y me arrime contra la misma para que Spike no pudiera pasar.

_**Alex:**__ ¿Spike?... oh no maldición ahora qué hago… piensa piensa piensa… ¡lo tengo!_… *respiro*… si Spike soy yo… -dije imitando la voz de Twilight-

_**Spike:**_ Oh vaya, ¿qué haces levantada tan temprano Twilight?, no son ni las 6 de la mañana y tú te levantas como a las 7.

_**Alex:**_ Es que… me levante temprano para… -decía como queriendo encontrar la excusa perfecta-… ¡leer un rato!, si eso, leer un rato, nada más *risa nerviosa de Twilight*

_**Spike:**_ Entonces ya que estas despierta, ¿quieres que te haga el desayuno?

_**Alex:**_ No gracias, hazlo a la hora de siempre…

_**Spike:**_ Okey, entonces voy a la cocina a servirme un vaso de jugo, ¿segura que no quieres algo, no se agua, jugo o leche?

_**Alex:**_ Muy segura…

_**Spike:**_ De acuerdo… –dijo y se escuchó como se alejaba de la habitación-

_**Alex:**_ *suspiro de casi me cago*… de la que me salve… -dije con mi voz normal arrimándome a la puerta mientras me dejaba caer para quedar sentado-

_**Owlowiscious:**_ Hoo? –Dijo el búho observándome con una ceja levantada-

_**Alex:**_ ¿Qué? No me mires así... Spike no sabe que Twilght me invito al castillo, y no quería arriesgarme a que armara un escándalo.

_**Owlowiscious:**_ Hoo… -dijo sin cambiar su gesto-

_**Alex:**_ Descuida, lo más probable es que Twilight me presente a Spike y a todos los del pueblo el día de hoy como mínimo… así que no es que esté haciendo algo malo.

Dije a lo que el búho se quedó pensando por unos segundos para después asentar con la cabeza y contestarme con un "hoo"

_**Alex:**_ En fin, oye amigo ¿me ayudas a llegar a mi habitación sin que Spike se entere?

_**Owlowiscious:**_ Hoo… –respondió saltando de su lugar para luego planear y posarse sobre mi cabeza-

_**Alex:**_ Bien pues de vuelta a mi habitación… -dije mientras salía de mi habitación junto a Owlowiscious en mi cabeza-

Luego de dar vueltas por el castillo tratando de evitar que Spike se enterara de mi presencia, por fin llegue a mi habitación para poder descansar un rato más.

_**Alex:**_ Bueno Owlowiscious gracias por acompañarme, y recuerda: ¿Tú no has visto nada? –Dije mientras movía mis brazos en frente de mi cara como Skipper-

_**Owlowiscious:**_ Hoo… -dijo mientras que el salió volando por el pasillo dejándome solo en frente de la puerta-

_**Alex:**_ jejeje ese búho me cae muy bien… -dije mientras abría la puerta y al entrar veo con sorpresa a alguien que no me esperaba encontrar a esta hora-

_**¿?:**_ Oh Hola Alex… -dijo con mucha alegría mientras se me abalanzaba lo que provoco que nos estrelláramos contra la puerta cerrándola de golpe-

* * *

_**(Lugar – Castillo de Ponyville)(Hora – 7:30 am)(Narración en tercera persona)**_

Por los pasillos del Castillo de la Armonía se encontraban caminando las mane6… bueno, en este caso las mane5 y Spike, pues una de ellas no se encontraba presente junto con las demás cosa que puso algo molesta a Twilight pues como saben ella es muy estricta cuando se trata de la puntualidad. Todas ellas se dirigían al cuarto de Alex para poder obtener las respuestas del cómo es que un humano pudo llegar a Eqüestria.

_**Spike:**_ Entonces me están diciendo que hay un humano aquí en el castillo y no me avisaron… bueno eso explica lo de esta mañana en la biblioteca. –pregunto él bebe dragón que estaba en el lomo de Twilight-

_**Twilight: **_Lo más probable es que haya sido el, pues ayer cuando estábamos en el castillo el imito muy bien la voz de Pinkie, y hablando de ella, ¿nadie sabe dónde se encuentra?…

_**Rarity:**_ *bostezo* Lo siento querida, la verdad que no tengo idea...*bostezo*… –Dijo con cansancio pues ella normalmente se levanta como a las 8 am que es cuando termina su siesta de belleza-

_**Fluttershy:**_ Ojala no le haya pasado algo malo. –Dijo preocupada por su amiga-

_**Rainbow:**_ Vamos chicas estamos hablando de Pinkie, lo más probable es que se encuentre buscando su cañón de fiesta o sus globos para hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida a Alex o algo así. –Dijo mientras volaba de forma lenta pues ella también tenía algo de sueño-

_**Applejack:**_ Si es así dulzura, lo más seguro es que no la veamos en un buen rato… -dijo normalmente pues de entre todas, ella es la única que se levanta antes de que salga el sol-

_**Twilight:**_ *suspiro* supongo que no podemos hacer más… bueno chicas aquí estamos –dijo mientras se paraba enfrente de la puerta-… ¿Listas?…

_**Todas: **_Aja… -dijeron mientras afirmaban con la cabeza-

*toc**toc**toc*

_**Twilight:**_ Alex… ¿estas despierto? –Pregunto la alicornio por detrás de la puerta pero no hubo respuesta de parte del humano- ¿ehmm Alex?... –volvió a preguntar pero nadie contestó-

_**Rainbow:**_ Oye amigo, nosotras vinimos muy temprano y no es justo que seas el único que siga durmiendo, ahora abre la puerta o me meteré y te levantare a patadas. –Dijo pero no hubo respuesta del humano-

Esto confundió a todos por lo que Twilight procedió a abrir la puerta con su magia mientras que pasaba a través de esta junto con las demás, pero para su sorpresa al entrar en el cuarto ven que Alex no se encontraba dentro de este. Ellas dieron unos pasos más hacia adentro, y lo siguiente que paso es que las puertas se cerraron de golpe detrás de ellas lo cual le dio un ligero susto a casi todos, cada una estaba confundida por lo que pasaba pero su atención fue llamada por un sillón giratorio grande que se encontraba en una parte del cuarto el cual estaba de espaldas.

_**Fluttershy: **_Ehmm Alex ¿Estás aquí?… -pregunto al aire a lo que finalmente una voz elegante respondió a su llamado-

_**Voz elegante****:**_ Oh chicas que gusto… las estaba esperando.

Se escuchó la voz del joven en la habitación al mismo tiempo que el sillón grande comenzó a girar hasta que todas ven con asombro a Alex sentado en este como si fuese un villano, mostrando una sonrisa malvada mientras que con su mano acariciaba de forma sutil el pelaje ¿rosa? de la criatura que se encontraba recostada sobre su regazo como si de un gato se tratase.

_**Todos: **_¡¿PINKIE?! –Exclamaron todas al unísono mientras mostraban unos rostros completamente confundidos-

Al ver la reacción de las mane5, Pinkie y Alex comenzaron a reírse, primero como queriendo aguantarse la risa pero luego se echaron a carcajear tirándose al piso mientras que las chicas mostraban una expresión que decía algo como: ¿qué rayos está pasando aquí?

_**Alex:**_ ¡JAJAJAJA VES PINKIE JAJAJA TE DIJE QUE JAJAJA SERIA GRACIOSO JAJAJA VER SUS CARAS JAJAJAJAJA!

_**Pinkie:**_ ¡JAJAJA TIENES RAZON JAJAJAJAJA REALMENTE FUE DIVERTIDO JAJAJAJA!

_**Alex:**_ ¡CHICAS D-DEBIERON VER SUS CARAS JAJAJAJA SUS REACCIONES FUERON PERFECTAS JAJAJA! –dijo mientras seguía riéndose por lo sucedido hasta que ve al bebe dragón sobre el lomo de Twilight-… ¡Oh hola, tú debes de ser Spike! –Dijo mientras saludaba con su mano agitándola en el aire-

_**Spike:**_ Y tú debes ser el que me engaño en la mañana –dijo de brazos cruzados con una ceja levantada y de modo inquisidor-

_**Alex:**_ Vamos tenía mis razones, no quería armar un escándalo tan de mañana, ¿no estás enojado por eso o sí? –decía mientras se ponía de pie-

_**Spike:**_ No, la verdad no, solo es que quiero saber ¿cómo le hiciste para imitar la voz de Twilight? –pregunto el dragón al humano, el cual le respondió de una forma que no se esperaba-

_**Alex:**_ No sé de qué me hablas… –dijo imitando la voz de Twilight lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes-

_**Pinkie:**_ Wow, no sabía que los humanos supieran hacer eso. –Dijo con cierto tono de sorpresa en su voz-

_**Alex:**_ –imitando la voz chillona de Pinkie-… Bueno eso se aprende con paciencia y mucha práctica… –imitando la voz campirana de Applejack-… aunque no me quiero jactar de ello…–imitando la voz de Rainbow-… bueno talvez un poco… -imitando la voz de Fluttershy-… aunque me es algo difícil hacerlo…

_**Spike:**_ ¡Eso es muy impresionante!... –Dijo muy sorprendido-… ¿podrías enseñarme?

_**Alex:**_ –imitando la voz de Spike-… No hay problema amigo… –imitando la voz de Rarity-… Oh, pero donde están mis modales… –hablando con su voz normal-… Mi nombre es Alexander Nightroad pero puedes llamarme Alex, gusto en conocerte Spike. –dijo de forma alegre mientras le estiraba su mano hacia él bebe dragón-

_**Spike:**_ Seguro… -respondió él bebe dragón estrechando su garra con la mano del humano-

_**Twilight:**_ Oye Pinkie ¿a qué hora llegaste? –Pregunto la princesa de la amistad a su amiga-

_**Pinkie:**_ jejeje creo que fue como a las 6 am más o menos… -respondió como si nada-

_**Twilight:**_ ¿Y porque estabas en la habitación de Alex?

_**Pinkie:**_ Porque dijiste que nos reuniéramos a las 7 am pero como sé que te gusta mucho que sea puntual decidí venir 1 hora antes, además no podía esperar por saber más de mi nuevo amigo humano pero Alex dijo que lo mejor era esperar a que llegaran ustedes, por lo que decidimos pasar el rato pensando en una buena broma y como vieron salió muy bien, aunque me hubiera gustado poder capturar sus expresiones pues fueron muy divertidas –dijo todo eso a su típica velocidad-

_**Alex:**_ No te preocupes por eso Pinkie, mira… –dijo el humano pasándole su celular el cual mostraba la imagen de las chicas en el momento exacto-… creo que las grandes mentes piensan igual no lo crees jeje.

_**Rainbow:**_ ¿Que es esa cosa? –dijo mientras le quitaba el celular a Pinkie y lo observaba minuciosamente-

_**Alex:**_ Es un celular o móvil llámalo como quieras, con el puedo hacer muchas cosas para divertirme o relajarme, escuchar música, tomar fotos, grabar videos, y muchas cosas más. –Dijo el humano-

_**Twilight:**_ *Ahem ahem* Bueno Alex ya te divertiste, ahora te toca responder las preguntas –decía un poco molesta llamando la atención de Alex-

_**Alex:**_ Okey okey no es necesario que te molestes Twilight… -dijo ya con un tono relajado-… Entonces díganme ¿qué quieren saber?

_**Applejack:**_ Bueno, creo que lo primero que queremos saber es ¿cómo es que llegaste aquí? -pregunto con su acento campirano-

_**Alex:**_ mmm pues para serte honesto… _jejeje honesto_… no tengo ni la menor idea del como llegue aquí… -dijo con un tono de quemimportismo aunque era verdad, él no sabía cómo es que llego a Eqüestria-

_**Twilight:**_ ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –pregunta la alicornio confundida-

_**Alex:**_ Bueno verán la cuestión es que…

En ese momento el joven procedió a contrales todo lo que le sucedió hace dos días, ya cuando termino de explicarles lo que le sucedió todas se quedaron pensando y tratando de darle vueltas al asunto y descubrir cómo es que Alex llego a Eqüestria pero sin resultados.

_**Fluttershy:**_ Oh pobrecito, alejarte de tu hogar debe de ser difícil… -dijo con cierta empatía hacia el humano-

_**Alex:**_ *suspiro* si lo es… -dijo con un tono algo triste-… ¡_Si claaaaro, en estos momentos soy más feliz que político en navidad!… _-decía para sus adentros con completa risa-

_**Twilight:**_ mmm… ¿Ecuador? No había escuchado de ese lugar cuando estuve en Canterlot High

_**Alex:**_ º º º… _haber un momento ¿Twilight se piensa que soy de la dimensión de Eqüestria Girls?...mmm podría sacarle provecho y así no tendría que decirles nada de mi mundo, aunque después pensara que lo mejor es que __**"regrese"**__ a __**"mi" **__dimensión, y la verdad no está en mis planes irme de aquí, será mejor aplicar el plan A… _ehmm disculpa pero ¿de qué Canterlot High hablas? –Dijo fingiendo no saber-

_**Twilight: **_Como ¿nunca habías escuchado de ese lugar? –Volteo a ver algo confundida a Alex debido a lo que dijo-

_**Alex:**_ Pues no, nunca había escuchado de ese sitio y estoy completamente seguro que en mi dimensión no hay ni un lugar que se llame así.

_**Rainbow**_: Si si si, dejemos eso aparte y mejor dinos ¿cómo es que derrotaste a una manada completa de Timberwolf sin ayuda? –dijo con la actitud del policía malo-

_**Alex:**_ Eh? Oh bueno, la verdad es que cuando Fluttershy me dijo que su mirada no servía contra los Timberwolf, pensé que lo mejor era llevármelos lejos y acabarlos uno por uno, y te equivocas en algo, recibí la ayuda de Angel para vencerlos aunque al final termine en este estado…

Dijo mientras se levantaba la camiseta para que vieran sus vendajes por unos segundos a lo cual las ponys se sorprendieron al ver el cuerpo del humano, no tenía un mal cuerpo, de hecho tenía un cuerpo algo atlético y unos cuantos músculos marcados en sus abdominales pero no son los que presumirias, ya habiéndoles mostrado sus vendajes volvió a acomodarse la camiseta.

_**Alex:**_ Y la verdad es que no tengo idea de lo que paso pues lo último que recuerdo es que después de que "supuestamente" me había encargado de ellos, estos reaparecieron como si nada y me empezaron a golpear, luego querían comerse Angel y después solo vi que salieron corriendo. –Dijo mientras me llevaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras sonreía-

_**Rarity:**_ Espera un segundo querido, hay algo que no entiendo… ¿cómo sabias de la "mirada" de Fluttershy?

En ese momento Alex se dio cuenta de lo que dijo lo cual hizo que empezara a sudar frio mientras seguía parado con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y sonriendo mientras que todas lo veían fijamente.

_**Alex:**_ *facepalm mental*… ¡_que mierda acabo de hacer, que estúpido soy, acabo de aumentar las sospechas, demonios rayos maldición!_… -se maldecía a sí mismo para sus adentros muy molesto-… jejeje veras… eso fue… ¡**MENTALISMO**!... Si eso mentalismo, algo que aprendí a hacer para los espectáculos que daba en mi dimensión. Mientras huíamos decidí aplicar mentalismo en Fluttershy para ver si me podía ayudar a escapar de los lobos o si tendría que mantenerla lejos de ellos y vi que ella era capaz de usar la mirada para poder detener animales... –Dijo todo eso con cierto nerviosismo pues hasta cierto punto para eso sirve el mentalismo pero no se puede saber las habilidades de los otros-

_**Pinkie:**_ Eso… es… INCREIBLE!... NO SABIA QUE LOS HUMANOS PODIAN SER TAN INTERESANTES! –Exclamo con júbilo la pony fiestera-

_**Fluttershy:**_ º º º… no recuerdo que hayas hecho eso conmigo.

_**Alex:**_ Por eso se llama mentalismo Fluttershy, eso lo hago en la mente y puedo descifrar la personalidad de otros con sus gestos, pero es algo muy difícil de hacer, por lo que no lo hago mucho, además prefiero conocer a las personas o en este caso ponis con la palabra y no usando mi mentalismo, pero esa vez fue una excepción pues nuestras vidas estaban en peligro y necesitaba saber si podía pedirte ayuda o si debía mantenerte a salvo.

Cuando dijo todo eso, las ponis se lo quedaron viendo algo confundidas, excepto por una que era Applejack quien lo miraba con sospecha.

_**Alex:**_ _Mierda mierda mierda… vamos AJ por favor créete la mentira. _–decía para sus adentros con mucho nerviosismo y suplicando de que no lo descubriera aunque no lo reflejara en su rostro-

_**Fluttershy:**_ ¿Aun te duelen tus heridas?… -pregunto de manera dulce y preocupada cambiando de tema-

_**Alex:**_ mmm la verdad no siento dolor alguno, aunque lo más probable es que tenga alguna cicatriz, pero según el doc mi herida esta curada así que ya mismo me quitare los vendajes, aunque me sorprende lo rápido que me curaron, en serio que el servicio médico de Ponyville tiene mi respeto.

A lo que dijo eso Twilight se quedó viendo a Alex con confusión pero no lo reflejaba en su rostro.

_**Rarity:**_ Ehmm querido, lamento interrumpir pero quería recordarte que necesito tomarte tus medidas para poder diseñarte un traje nuevo y para que te deshagas de ese… -dijo la modista mientras señalaba con su casco las prendas del joven-

_**Alex:**_ Si seguro, pero lo haremos después de terminar con las preguntas que tiene Twilight para mí… -Dijo mientras señalaba a Twilight-

_**Twilight:**_ mmm… creo que eso sería todo lo que necesito saber… -dijo con amabilidad-… _por ahora… _-dijo para sus adentros con sospecha-

_**Alex:**_ Bueno si es así entonces estoy desocupado, puede tomarme las medidas cuando quiera señorita Rarity.

_**Rarity:**_ De acuerdo querido, aunque todas mis cosas se encuentran en la boutique Carrusel.

_**Alex:**_ Pues vamos ¿no? –dijo calmadamente-

_**Twilight:**_ Alex, recuerda lo que hablamos… -dijo Twilight recordándole al joven humano su conversación de ayer-

_**Alex:**_ Cierto cierto… los ponys… -dijo entendiendo lo que le quería decir la alicornio purpura-

_**Spike:**_ ¿Qué pasa con los ponys?

_**Alex:**_ Ah nada, solo creen que soy peligroso o algo por el estilo… -dijo con despreocupación-… mmm tengo una idea: Twilight ¿puedes aplicar el hechizo de invisibilidad conmigo otra vez?

_**Twilight:**_ mmm ¿Y si mejor uso la tele transportación?

_**Alex:**_ ¡Eso suena mucho mejor! –Dije tan rápido como bala-

_**Todas las ponis:**_ **¡NO! **–Exclamaron las demás ponys-

_**Alex:**_ Vamos no puede ser tan malo… ¿o sí? -Al oír eso las demás se lo quedaron viendo con cara de:Ni te imaginas-

_**Rarity:**_ Sabes querida, pensándolo bien creo que voy a ver mis materiales de costura y luego vuelvo para acá, creo que será lo mejor.

_**Twilight:**_ Ehmm si seguro… Alex vas a tener que esperar hasta que se me ocurra una manera de presentarte a los ponys, ¿te parece bien?

_**Alex:**_No hay problema Twilight, puedo esperar… -dijo muy calmadamente-… entonces *grrr*… -sonó el estómago del joven lo que hizo que se avergonzara un poco-

_**Pinkie:**_ jejeje creo que alguien aquí tiene hambre… -dijo con tono burlón mientras miraba a Alex-

_**Alex:**_ La verdad es que no he comido nada desde ayer jejeje. –Dijo rascándose la nuca-

_**Pinkie:**_Pues entonces vallamos a desayunar, prepararé unos panqueques que te aseguro te gustaran XD… -dijo mientras salía de la habitación dando brincos-

_**Twilight:**_Bueno Alex, quédate aquí y luego te avisamos cuando el desayuno esté listo. Applejack, me podrías acompañar por favor… -dijo eso ultimo mientras le hacia una señal a su amiga-

_**Applejack:**_Seguro Twilight… Nos vemos luego vaquero… -dijo eso ultimo con cierta sospecha-

_**Alex:**_De acuerdo… -dijo sin percatarse de la actitud de Applejack-…** ehmm Fluttershy puedo pedirte un favor**

**Fluttershy: Claro**

_**Alex:**_ Mientras esperamos al desayuno podrias ayudarme con esto. –Dijo señalando sus vendajes-

_**Fluttershy: **_Oh seguro… -contesto de forma amable-

Dicho esto Rarity se fue a su boutique para traer sus materiales de costura, mientras que Pinkie se fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno de todos, Fluttershy se quedó junto con Alex para quitarle sus vendajes y los demás salieron de la habitación en dirección a la sala del trono donde comenzaron a hablar sobre la historia de Alex.

_**Twilight: **_¿Y bien que opinan de Alex?… -pregunto la alicornio a sus amigas-

_**Rainbow: **_Me parece alguien extraño, algo parecido a Pinkie, pero bueno es la primera vez que veo a un humano… -dijo la pegaso cian a sus amigas-

_**Applejack:**_ No se ve como alguien peligroso… -dijo la pony granjera-… aunque pude sentir que mintió con respecto a lo que paso en el bosque Everfree, no sé si sea malo pero lo que si se es que nos está ocultando cosas.

_**Twilight:**_ Eso fue lo que pensé yo también, es por eso que voy a enviarle una carta a la princesa Celestia para contarle sobre Alex. Spike, toma nota a la princesa. –dijo la alicornio al bebe dragón mientras le pasaba un pergamino y una pluma-

_**Spike:**_ ¿estás segura Twilight?, porque a mí me pareció alguien muy agradable y divertido. –Pregunto a la alicornio con confusión-

_**Twilight:**_ Lo se Spike pero siento que nos está ocultando cosas y será mejor que la princesa Celestia sepa de esto para saber qué hacer.

_**Spike:**_ *suspiro* está bien… -dijo él bebe dragón dispuesto a escribir la carta-… estoy listo.

Después de un escribir la carta Spike con su aliento de dragón la incinera para poder enviársela a la princesa Celestia acerca del recién llegado a Ponyville.

_**Spike:**_Listo ahí va la carta. –dijo él bebe dragón mientras veía como se iba la carta como si de un humo mágico se tratase-

_**Twilight:**_ Gracias Spike.

_**Rainbow:**_Y bien ¿qué hacemos con Alex?… -pregunto la pegaso cian-

_**Twilight:**_Pues solo podemos esperar a la respuesta de la princesa Celestia… -fue lo que dijo la princesa de la amistad-

* * *

_**(Lugar - Castillo de Canterlot)**_

En el salón del trono se encontraban las princesas del sol y de la luna quienes estaban discutiendo sobre algo que la princesa Luna quería hablar con la princesa Celestia. Algo que se podía notar en esa discusión era que la princesa de la noche se encontraba algo… contrariada… además de que la princesa del sol se encontraba melancólica.

_**Luna:**_Te digo que el regreso… -dijo la princesa de la noche a su hermana mayor con insistencia pues al parecer a estado diciéndole lo mismo desde hace un buen rato-

_**Celestia:**_Vamos querida hermana… talvez te solo te confundiste al ver una puerta similar… -contesto la princesa del sol a su hermana menor-

_**Luna:**_No hermana, estoy completamente segura de lo que vi y te digo que esa era su puerta, el regreso!. –Reitero de nuevo la princesa de la noche-

En ese momento la princesa Celestia dio un suspiro y volteo a ver a su hermana, luego la tomo por sus hombros y con una voz algo triste le contesto.

_**Celestia:**_*suspiro* Luna… se cuán importante era para ti, pero recuerda que él se fue hace mucho tiempo… -dijo con algo de tristeza-… no es posible que el haya regresado… el muri… -la princesa Celestia se quedó callada, era como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta, como si quisiera decir algo pero que a su vez era incapaz de decir-

En ese momento una carta apareció enfrente de la princesa del sol lo cual tomo por sorpresa a ambas princesas las cuales se quedaron viendo con confusión aquel pergamino hasta que la princesa decide tomarlo.

_**Celestia:**_ º º º… es una carta de Twilight… -dijo la princesa del sol mientras desenrollaba la carta y comenzaba a leerla-

_**Luna:**_ ¿Twilight Sparkle? ¿Por qué te envió una carta?… se supone que desde su coronación ya no era necesario que te enviara informes de la amistad… -dijo Luna mientras observaba la carta por detrás por lo que no podía ver lo que decía-

_**Celestia:**_ Esto no es un informe de la amistad… -dijo la princesa del sol mientras que en su rostro se reflejaba una completa sorpresa-

_**Luna:**_ ¿Entonces qué es?... -Su hermana mayor no le respondió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salda del trono-… ¿Hermana que sucede?

La princesa del sol ignoro de nuevo a su hermana mientras se acercaba hacia uno de los guardias reales que custodiaban el salón del trono

_**Celestia:**_ Guardia necesito que alisten un carruaje para mí y para mi hermana, y avísales a los guardias reales que saldremos por un tiempo. –dijo con vos autoritaria-

_**Guardia Solar:**_ ¡Si su majestad!... –contesto el guardia dando un saludo militar y se retiró del lugar para alistar el carruaje real-

_**Luna:**_ Hermana podrías explicarme lo que está pasando… -exclamo a su hermana mayor quien solo se limitó a acercarle con su magia la carta que envió Twilight Sparkle-… Déjame ver… -la princesa de la noche tomo la carta y la comenzó a leer-

"_Querida Princesa Celestia_

_Escribo esta carta para avisarle de un acontecimiento que seguramente encontrara sospechoso, resulta que ayer por la mañana un humano llamado Alexander Nightroad apareció en Ponyville, mas especifico en el antiguo castillo de las dos hermanas nobles. Lamento no haberle informado de su llegada a usted con anterioridad pero el humano resulto herido al salvar a Fluttershy y fue internado en el hospital de Ponyville. _

_Él se encuentra bien ahora y está conmigo en el castillo. Algo que me da sospecha de él es que según los médicos las heridas del humano sanaron más rápido de lo normal. Algunos ponys saben de Alexander pero solo lo toman como rumores. Y aunque no siento que tenga malas intenciones, algo de la historia que Alexander nos contó a mí y a mis amigas sobre el me da algo de desconfianza pues presiento que nos está ocultando información. _

_Espero su respuesta_

_Atte.: Twilight Sparkle"_

Cuando la Princesa Luna termino de leer la carta no lo pudo creer y volvió a leer la carta por segunda vez tratando de buscar una explicación. En ese momento la Princesa Celestia llamo hablo hacia su hermana quien estaba confundida por el contenido de la carta.

_**Celestia:**_ Luna… talvez lo que hayas visto no haya sido tu imaginación. –Dijo mientras le daba la espalda a su hermana-

_**Luna:**_Hermana… ¿crees que el humano sea… -pregunto la princesa de la noche pero fue interrumpida por su hermana-

_**Celestia:**_Pues eso es lo que vamos a averiguar_. –Dijo la princesa del sol mientras salía de la habitación-_

* * *

**(Lugar - Ponyville)(Narracion en Tercera Persona)**

Varios ponys ya se encontraban fuera de sus casas, los potrillos ya estaban en la escuela y los demás ponys se encargaban de sus labores diarias, pero no nos concentremos en ellos, sino más bien en dos seres que se encontraban en las afueras del pueblo, ambos de apariencia draconianas que estaban parados en sus patas traseras y ocultos entre las sombras detrás de unos árboles mientras que uno veía el pueblo, otro se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

_**Silueta 1: **_Ya nos encontramos en posición mi señora. –dijo mentalmente el que tenía los ojos cerrados-

Al mismo tiempo por otro lado se ve al mismo ser humanoide de apariencia femenina que reacciono a la melodía sentada desde su trono con los ojos cerrados mientras tomaba de una taza de té.

_**Silueta Femenina: **_Muy bien Pena… ahora tú y Pánico vallan busquen en ese pueblo la presencia de ese sujeto yacábenlo. –Dijo mentalmente con cierta malicia mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa-

_**Pena: ¿**_Y si alguien interfiere? … -pregunto con duda aquel ser quien dio un paso hacia la luz y se vio que era un dragón-

Era de color rojo carmesí excepto por su estómago que era amarillo al igual que la membrana de sus alas, con una cresta de color rojo claro, sus ojos eran de color amarillo, poseía unas largas garras afiladas, y llevaba puesto un traje de guerra -

_**Silueta Femenina:**_ Para qué crees que te di "esas" cartas –respondió la voz-

En ese momento el dragón llamado Pena saco de su traje dos cartas: una era el 7 de Brillo, y la otra era el As de Brillo.

_**Pena:**_ De acuerdo mi señora, acabaremos con ese sujeto… -dijo para después cortar la comunicación y abrió sus ojos-

_**Pánico:**_ Y bien… ¿qué dijo? –Pregunto el otro ser que se acercó a la luz y se ve que también era un dragón-

Este era de color azul marino excepto que su estómago y la membrana de sus alas eran de color azul claro, con una cresta de color turquesa, sus ojos eran de color verde, y también poseía unas enormes garras afiladas.

_**Pena:**_ Pues a lo que vinimos… -dijo con seriedad-… y si alguien se entromete entonces que usemos esto –dijo mostrándole la carta del As de brillo-

_**Pánico:**_ Aun no puedo creer que nos allá dado "esa" carta, la del 7 de brillo te la acepto, pero la del As de brillo, como que es algo exagerado, ¿no lo crees?... digo, pues básicamente es como invocar un demonio clase A... –decía el dragón azul a su compañero-… ¿Qué clase de sujeto puede ser para que nos deje usar esa carta?

_**Pena:**_ No lo sé, pero podrás darte una idea de que no podemos confiarnos al tratar con él... –dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero-

_**Pánico:**_ *suspiro*… En fin busquémoslo y acabemos con él de una buena vez. –Dijo mientras veía su garra para que de esta salieran sus garras mientras se asomaba del árbol en el que estaba oculto para ver al pueblo-

_**Pena:**_ De acuerdo… -dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras imitaba a su compañero-… pero primero hay que hacer que salga de su escondite no lo crees… -dijo mientras tomaba la carta del 7 de Brillo la cual comenzó a emitir una aura dorada-

Dicho esto ambos dragones comenzaron a reírse al saber los horrores que les depararía a los ponis de aquel pueblo que ni por enterados estaban del peligro que se avecina.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la Historia: **__Akeboshi – Wind ( watch?v=IcseamG7ReY)_

* * *

_**LR18 STUDIOS**_

Se ve a los tres fictioners parados en medio del set viéndose el uno al otro mientras parecía que discutían sobre algo que parecía muy importante pues en sus rostros se reflejaba una seriedad absoluta.

_**Light: **_Por última vez, la mejor pony es Pinkie Pie! –Exclamaba con algo de enfado hacia los dos dando un golpe en el piso con mi casco-

_**SonicRush: **_De que hablas Runner la mejor es Rainbow Dash, ella es 20% mas cool! –Exclamo de igual manera-

_**AndrosiFiction: **_Ustedes dos están locos, la mejor es Fluttershy y punto!–Exclamo con el mismo tono de voz-

Light: *suspiro*… Calmémonos quieren… no vale la pena discutir sobre quien es la mejor pony… además está claro quién es la mejor pony

_**AndrosiFiction:**_ El alicornio tiene razón –dijo señalandome-

_**SonicRush:**_ Si es verdad.

Light / _SonicRush_ / **Androsi**: la mejor pony de todas es: Pinkie Pie / _Rainbow Dash_ / **Fluttershy… **-dijimos al unísono para después quedarnos viéndonos el uno al otro-

_**Light: **_QUE ES PINKIE PIE! –Exclamo con fuerza-

_**SonicRush: **_QUE ES RAINBOW DASH! –Exclamó con la misma intensidad-

_**AndrosiFiction: **_QUE ES FLUTTERSHY! –Exclamó de la misma manera-

Los tres estábamos a punto de caernos a golpes hasta que nuestra atención fue llamada por el camarógrafo quien nos veía con cierta risa en su rostro.

_**Camarógrafo: **_Jejejeje No quiero interrumpirlos ni nada… pero, ya están al aire… -dice mientras señala la luz roja de la cámara que indica que estaba grabando, a lo que los tres nos colocamos el uno al lado del otro como si no hubiera pasado nada-

_**Light: ***_ahem* *ahem*…jejeje Bueno amigos ese fue el capítulo de hoy, como siempre espero que les haya gustado y si lo hizo pueden hacérnoslo saber en los reviews.

_**Light:**_ También aprovecho para mandarle un gran saludo a_** Luna nueva 1499 **_creador del one-shot: "Manual que hacer si llegas a Eqüestria", del cual hice referencia, y también a todos los que han comentado muchas gracias a todos, un brohoof de parte mía. –Dando un brochos al aire-

_**SonicRush: **_Y buenono olviden pasarse por mis fics y por la comunidad United Brony Division, donde encontraran toda clase de fanfics que les entretendrán, y también en el Facebook que tiene el mismo nombre.

_**AndrosiFiction: **_Así como el fulano de la cabeza grande dijo, tampoco olviden pasarse por mis fics XD

_**Light:**_ Y no lo olviden: Comenten…

_**AndrosiFiction**_: Critiquen…

_**SonicRush:**_ Sugieran…

_**AndrosiFiction:**_ Y tampoco olviden que: "La rikura siempre tiene la razón" 7u7

_**Light y Rush:**_ Sabee! XD

_**SonicRush:**_ jajaja okey… ¡Un gran brohoof y cuídense! –Dando un brohoof al aire-

_**Light:**_ ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente página! –Dando una despedida militar-

Dicho esto Rush y yo nos alejamos del set excepto Androsi que se quedó parado frente a la cámara.

_**AndrosiFiction:**_ *susurrando*… y por cierto… Fluttershy es la mejor pony!

_**Light:**_ QUE ES PINKIE! –Grita mientras derriba a Androsi-

_**SonicRush:**_ QUE ES RAINBOW! –Grita mientras se une a la pelea-


	5. Bajo ataque y Destello P1

_**Light:**_ SA-LU-TATIONS EVERYBRONY AND PEGASISTERS! Aquí su amigo y escritor Lightningrunner18 trayéndoles el capítulo 5 de este fic. Si ya sé que me tardé un chingo al escribir esto, pero antes de comenzar quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza de 4 meses pero es que tuve ciertos inconvenientes, algunos eran cosas que no estaba acostumbrado y otros escapaban de mis manos pero bueno, ya sin más preámbulos vamos con el capitu…

_**¿?:**_ ¡AHÍ ESTA ATRAPENLO! –Se escucha una voz y de pronto soy derribado y atado por una turba furiosa quienes me levantan y me llevan a la salida del set-

_**Light:**_ ¡¿OIGAN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?… SUELTEME INMEDIATAMENTE… AUXILIO!

_*Estamos experimentando dificultades técnicas por favor disfruten del capítulo._

_Atte.: La Gerencia*_

* * *

"_**Alex el Ilusionista de Eqüestria"**_

_**Ilusión 5: "Bajo ataque y Destello (parte 1)"**_

_**Opening de la Historia: **__Lisa Komine – Faith ( watch?v=cgHb_mkE4O0__)_

* * *

_**(Lugar – Castillo de Ponyville)(Narración Tercera Persona)**_

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que Celestia subió el sol, y en el castillo de la armonía se encontraban reunidas las manes6 a excepción de Rarity. Por un lado, en una de las habitaciones del castillo se encontraba el recién llegado Alex que estaba sin camisa y sentado en el borde de la cama, mientras que Fluttershy por detrás de él se encargaba de quitarle los vendajes de su torso.

_**Fluttershy:**_ Unas vueltas más y… listo termine… –dijo mientras retiraba los vendajes faltantes del cuerpo de Alex y los colocaba a un lado de la cama-

_**Alex:**_ Gracias Fluttershy -dijo alegremente mientras movía su torso un poco-

_**Fluttershy:**_ No hay problema Alex yo… -dijo mientras devolvía la mirada al frente pero al hacerlo fija su vista en la espalda del humano-… º º º… que extraño -dijo con confusión-

_**Alex:**_ ¿Qué es extraño? –Pregunto mientras veía a Fluttershy por su hombro-

_**Fluttershy:**_ No nada, es solo que… -ella comenzó a acariciar la espalda del humano con su casco- _No es posible,_ _no tiene ninguna cicatriz_ -dijo para sus adentros mientras seguía acariciando-

_**Alex:**_ Ehmm Fluttershy… -sin darle tiempo a hablar una pequeña corriente de viento entra en la habitación provocándole un escalofrió al humano- *brrrr* vaya sí que hace frio aquí. –dijo frotándose los brazos para darse algo de calor-

_**Fluttershy:**_ ¿Eh? –dejo de acariciarlo y volvió a la realidad- Oh bueno es normal, la ciudad de Cloudsdale se acerca y con ella la época de invierno, pronto comenzara a nevar y... –Al decir eso último Alex abrió los ojos como platos e interrumpió a Fluttershy-

_**Alex:**_ ¡¿DIJISTE NEVAR?! –Pregunto emocionado y tomando a Fluttershy por los hombros tan rápido como bala, cosa que tomo desprevenida a la pegaso-

_**Fluttershy:**_ A-así es. -respondió de forma tímida-

_**Alex:**_ Jeje lo lamento Fluttershy -suelta a la pegaso- es solo que me emocione pues nunca antes he estado en una nevada y bueno siempre he querido jugar en la nieve y eso. –Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y reía ligeramente-

_**Fluttershy:**_ ¿No has visto la nieve antes? –Pregunto ya calmada y de forma curiosa mientras se sentaba al lado de Alex-

_**Alex:**_ Bueno, digamos que de dónde vengo o al menos en donde yo vivo no tenemos inviernos con nieve sino más bien con lluvias.

_**Fluttershy:**_ Entonces habrá que pedirle a Rarity que también te haga un traje de invierno.

_**Alex:**_ Creo que tienes razón -dijo esbozando una sonrisa- bueno que te parece si vamos con las demás a ver que están haciendo.

_**Fluttershy:**_ Esta bien.

Tanto Alex como Fluttershy se dirigieron al salón del trono donde supusieron que se encontraban las demás ponis. Al llegar se encontraron con Twilight que estaba leyendo un libro muy grande, Rainbow Dash estaba desparramada en su trono y Spike estaba leyendo lo que parecía una historieta. Sin previo aviso un búho se posa sobre la cabeza de Alex dando un ligero hoo.

_**Alex:**_ Jejeje Hola mi emplumado amigo, ¿estás bien? –Pregunto al búho mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-

_**Owlowiscious:**_ Hoo Hoo –dijo dando ligeros toques con su pata en la cabeza de Alex mientras lo veía con unos ojos acusadores-

_**Alex:**_ Si si ya lo hice, te dije que me presentaría ante las ponys, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes –dio una ligera risa-

_**Owlowiscious:**_ Hoo.

El búho puso una cara alegre para luego salir volando otra vez, en eso Alex voltea a ver a sus alrededores y nota que Applejack no se encontraba-

_**Alex:**_ ehmm ¿dónde está Applejack?

_**Spike:**_ Applejack está ayudando a Pinkie con el desayuno. –Dijo desde su trono cambiando de hoja-

_**Rainbow: **_Y espero que no tarden mucho, ya estoy sintiendo mi estómago pedir comida…-decía quejándose acostada en su trono-

_**Alex: **__Ya somos dos Rainbow. _-dijo para sus adentros mientras sobaba su estómago-

_**Rainbow:**_ ¡AAAAH TENGO HAMBRE! ¡¿CUÁNDO ESTARÁ EL DESAYUNO?! –exclamo estresada-

_**Pinkie:**_ ¡EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO! –Exclamo la pony rosa a todo pulmón entrando de golpe en la habitación junto con Applejack-

_**Applejack: **_Disculpen la demora pero Pinkie quiso que hiciéramos muchos panqueques para que nadie se quedase con ganas.

_**Pinkie:**_ Bueno entonces que esperan, vamos al comedor para poder desayunar. –Dijo apareciendo de la nada detrás de Alex y lo comenzaba a empujar para que avanzara-

_**Alex:**_ Okey okey jejeje –dijo con cierta gracia mientras era empujado por la pony rosa-

Todos se fueron en dirección al comedor a excepción de Twilight quien se quedó en su trono junto con el libro que estaba leyendo. Applejack quien fue la última en salir se dio cuenta de esto y llamo a su amiga.

_**Applejack: **_¿Twilight tu no vienes?

_**Twilight:**_ ¿eh? Oh si ya voy. -dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos mientras dejaba un marcador en el libro para después cerrarlo-

_**Applejack:**_ ¿Que estabas leyendo? –Pregunto viendo aquel libro-

_**Twilight:**_ Un libro antiguo sobre viajes interdimensionales, trataba de buscar alguno que estuviese relacionado con los eclipses lunares pero no encontré nada -dijo algo desmotivada-

_**Applejack:**_ Sigues pensando en la historia de Alex ¿verdad?

_**Twilight:**_ Si… -dijo sin muchas ganas para después ver hacia el techo-… solo espero que la princesa haya leído mi carta. -Applejack se acerca a ella y le coloca una pata sobre el hombro de Twilight-

_**Applejack:**_ Seguramente lo hizo Twilight, ven vamos a desayunar, no se puede hacer nada con el estómago vacío. -dijo tratando de animar a su amiga-

_**Twilight:**_ *suspiro* Tienes razón. -dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa-

Twilight se levantó de su trono y se fue junto con Applejack hacia el comedor para desayunar con los demás.

* * *

_**(Lugar – Plaza de Ponyville)**_

Los ponys paseaban tranquilamente como si se tratase de cualquier otro día, o al menos así es como los veían los ponyvillienses. Entre los transeúntes se podía ver a una yegua blanca de crin morada y elegante, era obviamente Rarity quien recibía muchos saludos de parte de los sementales que la veían pasar, pero ella estaba inmersa en su mente por lo que no les prestaba mucha atención.

_**Rarity:**_ _Mmm… que debería hacer para Alex, es la primera vez que hago un diseño para humano, pero no me rendiré por eso, le hare un traje fabuloso para que no este usando esos arapos, mmm… ¡ya se!, debería crearle un traje como el que le hice a Spikey-wikey, d'awwww se lo veía tan adorable en aquella ocasión junto con sus mejillas regordetas, pero creo que ya no tengo la tela para eso._ –Decía para sí misma mientras caminaba calmadamente hacia su boutique- _Talvez algo abrigador debido a que se acerca el invierno, mmm… oh talvez algo_…

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como algo impacto en medio de la plaza provocando una gran cortina de polvo.

_**Rarity:**_ ¡Ah mi melena! -dijo retrocediendo de la cortina de polvo que se levantó-

Los ponys fijaron su atención hacia el humo del cual se podía ver un par de luces similares a unos ojos grandes de color amarillo.

Por otro lado, ocultos entre las sombras cerca de donde ocurrió la cortina de polvo se encontraban los dos dragones Pena y Pánico, con sus miradas fijas hacia la plaza como si estuvieran asechando.

_**Pena:**_ Bien bien, este parece un buen lugar.

_**Pánico:**_ Mira cuantos jugosos bocadillos, ¿no podemos comernos a alguno? -se escuchó otra voz diferente la cual sonaba con malicia-

_**Pena:**_ Ten paciencia Pánico primero lo primero, debemos hacer que el humano salg… -el dragón deja de hablar al ver entre todos los ponys a Rarity- jejeje vaya, no pensé que este trabajo tuviera doble premio. -dijo esbozando una sonrisa-

_**Pánico:**_ ¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto a su compañero-

_**Pena:**_ Nada, un asunto personal es todo. -observaba con malicia a Rarity- _Jejeje no creí volver a ver a alguna de ellas o al enano después de esa noche, supongo que puedo divertirme por un rato. _-decía para sus adentros-

De vuelta en la plaza todos los presentes comenzaron a preguntarse sobre lo que había pasado hasta que sus dudas fueron disipadas al escuchar una especie de rugido mesclado con el sonido de un halcón provenir de dentro de la cortina de humo seguido de una especie de ráfaga provocada desde adentro haciendo que el humo se disipara mostrando lo que parecía ser un dragón: Era de color verde, sus brazos estaban fusionados con sus alas como si de murciélagos se tratasen y con una cola larga que en cuyo extremo era como una esfera llena de púas, además de que sus ojos no tenían iris, era como si tuvieran una membrana de color amarillo cubriéndole los ojos. Los ponys retrocedieron un poco al ver a ese dragón que se notaba no tener buenas intenciones.

* * *

(_**Insertar música**__: Kingdom Hearts Ost – Tension Rising_ ( watch?v=XQFHv4GOwlM))

* * *

_**Pena:**_ Ataca. –Dijo el dragón rojo con malicia desde su lugar y como si lo hubiera escuchado el dragón emitió el mismo rugido de antes-

Al mismo tiempo en el aire se formaron pequeños portales blancos con relámpagos negros de los cuales cayeron unas criaturas, parecían tener forma humanoide aunque parecía que fueran de goma, eran de color blanco con algunas rayas moradas y eran más grandes que los ponis y sus ojos eran iguales al del dragón.

Los ponys salieron corriendo despavoridos, Rarity salió corriendo pero sin previo aviso mientras corría unas garras rojas la sometieron y la metieron dentro de un callejón.

* * *

_**(De vuelta en el castillo)(PDV Alex)**_

Nos encontrábamos desayunando las mane5, Spike y yo, disfrutando de los deliciosos panqueques que Pinkie y Applejack habían preparado, y debo admitir que realmente estaban tan buenos que los hubiera devorado de un solo bocado y el hambre que sentía no me ayudaba mucho a contenerme. Todos me miraban algo sorprendidos excepto por Pinkie quien comía su desayuno.

_**Alex:**_ ¡Estos panqueques están deliciosos! –Dije dándole otra mordida a mi desayuno-

_**Applejack:**_ Se ve que has tenido hambre compañero –dijo observando cómo prácticamente devoraba mi desayuno–

_**Alex:**_ Ñee solo un poquito XD –acto seguido le di otra mordida a un panqueque- Realmente esto me hacía falta.

_**Pinkie:**_ Me alegro que los hayas disfrutado, no sabía que es lo que los humanos comen por lo que decidí hacer estos panqueques de cada-cereza-algo-chispas-sorpresa.

_**Alex: **_¿Y cuál es la sorpresa?

_**Pinkie:**_ No te lo diré tontito, sino ya no sería sorpresa… -dio una sonrisa y siguió comiendo-

_**Spike:**_ ¿A qué hora creen que llegue Rarity? –pregunto él bebe dragón-

_**Applejack:**_ Descuida Spike de seguro ya está en camino. –Decía mientras daba otra mordida a su desayuno-

_**Spike:**_ Tienes razón en eso. –Dijo para después tomar otro panqueque y comérselo de golpe-

Sin previo aviso un estruendo parecido al de una demolición seguida de muchos gritos desesperados como de película de terror y acompañados por un rugido muy fuerte se escucharon provenir de afuera del castillo haciendo que nos alarmáramos.

_**Rainbow:**_ ¡¿Que rayos fue eso?!

_**Twilight:**_ No lo sé pero no me gusto como se escuchó eso.

_**Alex:**_ A mí tampoco.

Dejamos de desayunar y decidimos salir al balcón para ver qué pasaba, al momento de que nos asomamos nos quedamos completamente perplejos al ver lo que ocurría afuera.

Todos los ponis estaban corriendo de un lado a otro despavoridos siendo perseguidos por unas cosas blancas de aspecto humanoide mientras se veía que sus casas y establecimientos eran destruidos por una criatura con aspecto de dragón, era un completo desastre el que estaba ocurriendo y lo peor era que nadie sabía el porqué. De inmediato observe a un lado del balcón y encontré un telescopio, sin perder más tiempo me dirigí a este y lo enfoque para poder ver hacia el pueblo.

_**Alex:**_ _Vamos vamos…_

Buscaba desesperado mientras enfocaba el telescopio, mientras lo hacia distinguia entre las casas destrozadas manchones de sangre, realmente no me espere ver eso pero tenia que ver que era lo que estaba provocando eso, finalmente alcanzo a ver con claridad a esa cosa voladora, además de otras cosas blancas en el piso, al verlas me quede boquiabierto pues sabía perfectamente que eran.

_**Alex:**_ _No mames,_ _esos son… ¡¿HEARTLESS?!_

_**Fluttershy:**_ ¿Qué son esas cosa? –pregunto asustada viendo a esa cosa volar de un lado a otro-

_**Applejack:**_ Eso de alla parece un dragón, pero esas otras cosas no sé qué sean.

_**Twilight: **_Si pero es distinto a los dragones que hemos vistos antes, y además ¿porque está en Ponyville?

_**Alex:**_ _no inventes, un Tailbunker, además de unos 20 o 30 umbríos, esto es malo, definitivamente esto es malo. _–Decía para mis adentros-

_**Rainbow:**_ Sea lo que sean, están atacando a los ponys y tenemos que detenerlos. -dijo levantando el vuelo-

_**Alex:**_ Rainbow detente esas cosas son peligrosas. -dije y ella se detuvo en seco-

_**Spike:**_ Creo que eso se puede saber con solo ver eso. –Dijo sarcásticamente señalando la destrucción-

_**Twilight:**_ ¿Alex tu sabes que son esas cosas? –me volteo a ver-

_**Alex:**_ Son Heartless, más preciso el dragón es un Tailbunker, es muy fuerte y sobre todo peligroso, ataca embistiendo a sus víctimas o los golpean con sus colas, además de exhalar muchas bolas de fuego a la vez y cuando se tiran al piso provocan un pequeño temblor. Los otros son umbríos, parecen de goma y se ocultan en el suelo como si fuesen sombras solo para salir del suelo y atacarte.

_**Applejack:**_ Y sabes cómo podemos detenerlos ¿verdad? -pregunto mientras veía a esas cosas destruir Ponyville-

_**Alex:**_ Si lo sé, aunque no sé si se tengan las mismas debilidades.

_**Rainbow:**_ Entonces dinos y nosotras lo comprobaremos.

_**Alex:**_ Bien escuchen: El Tailbunker tiene sus puntos débiles en las alas y en la cola, concentrar el ataque a esas partes sería lo ideal, además de que los hechizos eléctricos son efectivos contra ellos. A los umbríos técnicamente solo hay que golpearlos con lo que sea hasta que caigan

_**Twilight:**_ Bien, en marcha –dijo con firmeza-

_**Todos:**_ De acuerdo.

Dijimos al unísono y salieron corriendo pero cuando estaba a punto de salir detrás de ellas Twilight me frena en seco con su magia.

_**Twilight:**_ Ah no Alex, tú y Spike se quedan aquí.

_**Alex:**_ ¡¿Espera que?!

_**Twilight:**_ Los ponis no saben de ti y puede que se alarmen más, por ahora debes quedarte aquí. –Dijo Twilight con firmeza-

Yo no sabía que decir, por un lado quería ayudarlos en verdad, pero por otro lado Twilight tenía razón, si iba y me veían los ponis entonces puede que se alarmen más y las cosas se salgan de control, además ¿en que podría ayudarles?.

_**Alex:**_ De acuerdo… me quedare aquí. –dije algo frustrado mientras las chicas partieron hacia la plaza.

* * *

_**(Lugar – Plaza de Ponyville)(Narración Tercera Persona)**_

Las chicas habían llegado al lugar donde se encontraban las bestias que atacaban a las ponys, pero lo que no podían creer era en la devastación que había sucedido aquí. Débilmente se escuchaban gemidos de dolor a su alrededor.

_**Fluttershy:**_ Pero que horrible. –decía contemplando los daños y a algunos ponys que se encontraban muy mal heridos-

_**Twilight:**_ Este es el plan: Applejack y Rainbow Dash, ustedes tienen que ayudar a los ponis que estén en peligro y dirigirlos a las afueras del pueblo.

_**Rainbow y Applejack:**_ Entendido –dijeron al unísono para salir por su lado-

_**Twilight:**_ Fluttershy y Pinkie, busquen a aquellos que estén heridos, atiéndalos y llévelos a un lugar seguro lejos de aquí.

_**Pinkie:**_ Bien, vamos Fluttershy –salió a gran velocidad a buscar a los ponis-

_**Fluttershy:**_ ¿Twilight tu qué harás?

_**Twilight:**_ Mantendré a esas cosas distraídas, así podrán sacar a los ponys de aquí.

_**Fluttershy:**_ No Twilight eso es muy peligroso.

_**Twilight:**_ ¡Fluttershy no hay tiempo solo ve y ayuda a Pinkie! –Asevero mientras hacía brillar su cuerno-

Fluttershy con el miedo que sentía de que su amiga se expusiera al peligro le hizo caso y se fue a ayudar a Pinkie y ver quien estuviera herido. Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno y comenzó a lanzar rayos para atacar a los umbrios.

* * *

_**(Lugar – Castillo de Ponyville)(PDV Alex)**_

Estoy viendo desde a dentro del castillo como esas cosas seguían destruyéndolo todo, me sentía bastante inútil en ese momento, a pesar de que me decía cosas como que todo saldría bien, que nadie saldría gravemente herido o peor aún que muriera alguien, pues estaba convencido de que en Eqüestria ese nivel de violencia no es posible o siquiera existe. Pero si algo me han enseñado los fanfics es que eso solo sucedería si esto fuera el Eqüestria de la serie que conozco, y literalmente la aparición de los heartless me demuestra de que esta es otra Eqüestria, y no dejo de pensar que esto es culpa mía.

_**Alex:**_ ¡Maldición no dejo de pensar que esto es por mi culpa! –Decía apretando mi cabeza con las manos- Si algo le pasa a los ponis y de verdad es por mi presencia que esto está sucediendo no me lo perdonaría.

_**Spike:**_ Ellas lograran solucionar esto, confía en ellas.

_**Alex: **_No es que no confié en ellas, es solo quesiento que debo hacer algo pero no sé qué hacer –decía apretando los puños- Dime Spike ¿qué harías en mi lugar?

_**Spike:**_ Obedecer a Twilight.

_**Alex:**_ ¿Es serio? –Pregunte incrédulo-

Los gritos de pánico, terror y de dolor de los ponys se hacían más fuertes, no podía evitarlo pero algo en mi me hacía sentir horrible, era como si pudiera sentir su dolor con cada grito que escuchaba. Trataba de hacer caso omiso y obedecer a Twilight, pero realmente me sentía frustrado por no ir con las chicas y ayudarlas.

_**Alex:**_ _Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacer algo_… –Me repetía una y otra vez- _no, si lo hago puede que cause más daño de que ya está ocurriendo, además, estoy seguro de que las mane6 lograran solucionarlo_ -decía convenciéndome de todo saldría bien-… _pero, ¿y si en verdad están en peligro?_

Estaba en un punto en el cual ya no creía en mi palabra mientras en mi mente aparecían imágenes de las mane6 con múltiples heridas tendidas en el piso completamente muertas-

**Alex:** _¡AAAAAAH maldito gore y maldita duda me están matando!_ -me rascaba la cabeza con desesperación- _Saben que ¡Me vale madres! ¡Si están en peligro entonces es mi derecho! __**¡No!**__ ¡Mi __**deber **__como Brony el ayudarlas en lo que pueda!…_ -volví a aseverar para mis adentros-…

_**Alex:**_ _Y con eso dicho no tengo tiempo que perder... _–voltee a ver a Spike-… Ehmm Spike, podrías traerme un vaso con agua, para relajarme un poco. –Dije tratando de sonar creíble-

_**Spike:**_ Esta bien. –Dijo levantándose de su trono-

Cuando Spike se fue del salón del trono rápidamente fui a mi habitación para tomar algunas cosas que pensé me ayudarían como lo hicieron con los Timberwolf pero de pronto escucho el sonido de una respiración agitada detrás de mí, yo me voltee de súbito solo para ver a un pequeño conejo mientras veía que en una de sus patas sostenía una especie de trapo enorme.

_**Alex:**_ º º º… ¿Angel?

_**Spike:**_ Alex, aquí está tu a… -dijo el dragón entrando en el salón del trono con un vaso con agua en sus garras pero no pudo terminar al ver que no había nadie- Esto no es bueno.

* * *

_**(Lugar – Centro de Ponyville)(Narración Tercera Persona)**_

Se ve a Twilight lanzando rayos hacia los heartless justo donde Alex dijo que estaban sus debilidades pero parecía como si sus ataques más que provocarles daño solo los aturdía.

_**Twilight:**_ Pero que pasa, Alex dijo que si los atacaba con cualquier cosa seria efectivo contra ellos, pero no parece que les afecte mucho.

Un umbrío logro escabullirse para aparecer detrás de Twilight sin que se diera cuenta, el estiro uno de sus brazos enrollándolo como si fuese un taladro para atacarla pero justo cuando estaba a punto de golpearla unos cascos naranjas lo patearon con tal fuerza que lo mandaron volando contra una pared.

_**Applejack:**_ Twilight, todos los ponys se encuentran a salvo, bueno casi todos... –Dijo mientras volvía a patear a otro umbrío-…

_**Twilight:**_ ¿Como que casi todos? –dijo golpeando con un rayo a otro umbrío-

_**Rainbow:**_ No encontramos a Rarity por ningún lado. –dijo Rainbow bajando del cielo y colocándose a de espaldas contra Twilight-… ¿Dónde están Pinkie y Fluttershy?

_**Pinkie:**_ ¡RAINBOW CUIDADO!

Exclamo Pinkie desde el techo junto a Fluttershy y disparando su cañón de fiesta contra un umbrío y luego ambas dieron un salto colocándose junto con las demás.

_**Twilight:**_ _Rarity, ¿dónde estás?_ –Se preguntaba para sí misma mientras seguían tratando de detener a los heartless-

Por otro lado se ve a Rarity siendo sujetada del cuello contra una pared sometida por Pena mientras que Pánico vigilaba lo que ocurría en el pueblo desde una esquina.

_**Rarity:**_ ¡SUÉLTAME RUFIÁN! –Exclamaba mientras forcejeaba para liberarse pero era inútil- ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIEREN DE MÍ?!

_**Pena:**_ Parece que no me recuerdas, yo aún me acuerdo de ti –decía con malicia- ¿Cómo era?: "Pelear no es mi estilo, lo mío es la moda" ¿cierto?

Rarity abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso, y recordar aquella noche en el bosque de los fénix donde apenas lograron escapar ella junto con Twilight, Rainbow y Spike de ser atacados por un grupo de dragones.

_**Pena:**_ ¿Ya te acordaste?

_**Rarity:**_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Porque están atacando a Ponyville?

_**Pena:**_ De ti, solo quiero venganza por lo que paso aquella noche.

_**Rarity:**_ ¿Venganza? ¿Venganza por qué? ¡Ustedes fueron los que atacaron una familia de fénix y además de que querían lastimar a Spike!

_**Pena:**_ Si, y ustedes interfirieron, me dejaron en ridículo aquella vez, después de eso solo obtuve humillación de parte de todos los demás dragones al decir que era un débil por no poder con simples ponys, pero ahora que estas aquí podre desquitarme a gusto.

_**Rarity: **_Me parece absurdo y una barbarie que estén haciendo toda esta destrucción solo por eso. –trataba de soltarse-

_**Pena:**_ No seas estúpida, esto es por un asunto mayor.

_**Rarity:**_ Que grosero, sea como sea no se saldrán con la suya… -decía con firmeza-

Ella seguía moviéndose hasta que ilumino su cuerno lanzando un rayo contra el rostro del dragón, pero este no le hizo mucho daño, más bien provoco que Pena se enojara-

_**Pena: **_¡Estúpida pony! –lanzó un golpe contra el estómago de Rarity haciendo que se le escapara el aire y soltara algunas lágrimas del dolor-… Ahora si ya dejaste de forcejear quiero hacerte unas preguntas, y si me mientes entonces tendré que castigarte. –dijo amenazándola con sus garras a lo que ella se limitó a asentar con la cabeza-

_**Pena:**_ Dime, ¿de casualidad no has visto a un humano rondar por aquí?

_**Rarity:**_ ¿humano?... _¿se estarán refiriendo a Alex? _–se preguntaba para sí mismo-

_**Pena:**_¿Y bien?

_**Rarity: **_No, no sé a qué te refieres.

Rarity trataba de sonar convincente pero el dragón movió sus orejas ligeramente al escuchar el sonido de un corazón acelerándose un poco, el dragón solo la miro con sospecha levantando una ceja para después solo reírse un poco.

_**Pena:**_ Jejeje… mientes.

Pena levanto el brazo que tenía libre en el aire sacando las todas sus garras, estaba a punto de lastimar a Rarity con sus garras pero justo en ese momento algo golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza del dragón provocando que soltara a la pony.

_**Pena:**_ ¡¿Quién fue el que me golpeo?! –se dio vuelta pero para su sorpresa no había nadie-

De repente se escuchó que algo cayó a los pies del dragón provocando una cortina de humo que no permitía que nadie viera nada. Rarity aprovechó el momento para tratar de levantarse y escapar pero el golpe que le dieron le hacía difícil el mantenerse en pie, pero algo extraño sucedió pues algo entro en la nube de humo tomando a Rarity.

El dragón lanzo unos cuantos zarpazos al aire de un lado a otro hasta que con uno de ellos sintió que asesto el golpe, uso sus alas para dispersar el humo que había y al hacerlo solo puede ver que ya no se encontraba Rarity, pero encontró un pequeño rastro de sangre en el piso. Él pensó un poco la situación solo para después esbozar una sonrisa

_**Pánico:**_ ¿Pena que rayos paso aquí? –Pregunto a su compañero-

_**Pena:**_ Llama a los heartless, que vengan para acá... lo encontramos –Dijo con algo de ira-

En ese momento Pánico con una señal de manos hizo que los heartless desaparecieran entre portales y el tailbunker se fuera volando, cosa que dejo confundida a las ponys

_**Applejack:**_ ¿Están huyendo? –dijo viendo con confusión a los heartless despareciendo y viendo al Tailbunker irse-

_**Rainbow:**_ ¡Si es mejor que corran! –Decía mientras agitaba su casco en el aire en señal de amenaza-

_**Pinkie: **_¡Y será mejor que no vuelvan porque no habrá pasteles para ustedes! –Dijo imitando a RD-

_**Fluttershy:**_ Me alegro de que esto se acabara –decía con voz casi inaudible y algo temerosa-

_**Twilight:**_ Algo me da un mal presentimiento, no podemos arriesgarnos, hay que seguirlos y ver a donde van.

Todas accedieron algunas no muy convencidas pero al final se fueron a todo galope tras el Tailbunker. Por otro lado de alguna extraña manera Rarity estaba siendo cargada como una princesa por un encapuchado moviéndose a gran velocidad por las calles de la ciudad.

_**Rarity:**_ ¡Bájame, quien quiera que seas, solo bájame! –decía la pony tratando de soltarse lanzando golpes al aire hasta que golpea en la cabeza al encapuchado el cual dio un quejido-

_**¿?:**_ ¡OUCH! ¡Rarity cálmate soy yo!... –Dijo la voz lo que Rarity lo reconoció-

En ese momento el encapuchado se detuvo bajando a Rarity y colocándose enfrente de ella se quitó la capucha revelando que era Alex.

_**Rarity:**_ º º º ¿Alex?

_**Alex:**_ Hola Rarity -dijo sobándose la cabeza donde Rarity le había golpeado-

_**Rarity:**_ ¡ALEX! –Dijo emocionada abrazando al humano- Oh gracias por salvarme… º º º un momento –se separó un poco- no deberías de estar afuera, ellos están aquí por ti… -dijo alterada pero fue interrumpida-

_**Alex:**_ Si, ya lo veía venir. –Dijo en un tono cansado rascándose la cabeza-

_**Rarity:**_ Esto es serio Alex tienes que irte de aquí ahora. –Seguía alterada pero al moverse un poco sintió el dolor en su estómago cosa que llamo la atención del humano-

_**Alex:**_ ¿Estas bien?

_**Rarity:**_ Si, solo estoy algo adolorida por ese bárbaro dragón que me golpeo el estómago. –Decía quejándose un poco por el dolor-

Al escuchar eso Alex sintió una fuerte ira al pensar que habían lastimado a Rarity por su culpa, esto lo hizo rabiar internamente haciendo que el apretara sus puños con fuerza pero su atención fue llamada por Rarity.

_**Rarity:**_ ¡Oh Dulce Celestia, Alex te hirieron! –Dijo alarmada señalando el brazo izquierdo del humano-

_**Alex:**_ ¿eh?

El volteo a ver su brazo solo para asombrarse al ver que tenía tres cortadas, no tan profundas pero si hacían que brotara sangre de estas, el disimulo el dolor lo suficiente pues sabía que tenía que ponerla a salvo.

_**Alex: **_No le prestes atención a eso, ven te llevare a un lugar seguro. –Dijo tomando un poco de su gabardina desgastada usándola como vendaje–

_**Voz:**_ ¿Nos vamos tan pronto?, pero si acabas de llegar. -se oyó una voz detrás de él llamó su atención-

De la nada un manchón rojo paso a gran velocidad tomando a Alex y estrellándolo contra el piso mientras que Rarity se quedó pasmada por lo sucedido. Ella quiso ir con Alex pero de la nada es fuertemente sujetada de su melena por el otro dragón, seguido de que es levantada y sujetada con una llave al cuello. Alex al levantar la mirada vio con asombro al dragón que se encontraba encima de él, y no le tomo ni dos segundos en reconocerlo.

_**Alex:**_ _Oye oye oye un momento, este tipo es Garble del capítulo Misión dragón, estoy muy seguro de que es el, no lo reconocí en el callejón por la prisa pero ¿porque me está buscando? ¿Y quién es este otro?_

_**Pena:**_ Sabes, pensé que eras más impresionante pero si pareces un vagabundo.

_**Alex:**_ ¡¿Qué diablos quieres de mi Garble?! –Decía tratando de quitarse de encima al dragón-

_**Pena:**_ mmm vaya, eres el primero en mucho tiempo que me llama por mi verdadero nombre, como es que lo sabes

_**Alex:**_ ¿Acaso eso importa? –seguía forcejeando-

_**Pena:**_ mmm, en realidad no.

_**Pánico:**_ Pena deja de perder el tiempo y acaba con ese humano. –dijo su compañero desde su lugar forcejeando con la pony para que no se soltara-

A Alex se le hizo un pequeño nudo en la garganta al escuchar al otro dragón decir eso, _¿de verdad estaba sucediendo? ¿Realmente ellos están aquí para matarme?, esto es una locura, no puede estar ocurriendo. _Era lo que pensaba Alex en ese momento, pero de ser verdad él pensó que tenía que asegurarse de que Rarity saliera de esta.

_**Alex:**_ Escucha viejo, no sé qué es lo que quieres de mí pero sea lo que sea deja ir a Rarity, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto. –Decía a Pena en un vano intento de que la liberaran-

_**Rarity:**_ Alex no. –Trato de liberarse pero fue inútil-

_**Pena:**_ No lo creo, esa pony de allá y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente y eso que me faltan las otras dos y el mocoso de Spike.

Al escuchar eso Alex no podía contener las ganas de golpearlo, sin más él pensó un poco hasta que se le ocurrió algo, dejo de forcejear y vio de forma amenazante a Pena.

_**Alex:**_ Entonces las negociaciones terminaron. –Dijo en tono de héroe de película-

Alex tomo un poco de tierra y como pudo se lo arrojo a los ojos de Pena haciendo que este lo soltara, acto seguido uso ambas piernas para patearlo en el estómago y quitárselo de encima. Sin darle tiempo al otro dragón a pensar Alex apareció un naipe en su mano y lo arrojo a lo gambito a los ojos del otro dragón haciendo que este soltara a Rarity. Cuando Pánico se recuperó este fue rápidamente golpeado en les rostro por Alex tumbándolo en el piso.

_**Alex:**_ ¡RARITY CORRE! –Exclamo volteando a ver a la pony pero de repente Pena apareció detrás de el-

_**Pena:**_ ¡MALDITO ESTUPIDO!

El dragón lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia una casa estrellándolo contra la pared dejando un gran cráter en la misma provocando que se le fracturaran un par de costillas y diera un grito de dolor para luego caer en el piso.

_**Alex:**_ ¡AAAAAAAH! –Grito al sentir el contacto con el piso-

_**Rarity:**_ ¡ALEX! –vio espantada lo sucedo y sin pensarlo dos veces fue corriendo hasta el-

_**Pena:**_ De verdad que eres un maldito cobarde al lanzarme tierra en los ojos, ahora sí que estoy con ganas de matarte. Oye pánico, ¿te vas a quedar tirado en el piso todo el día o qué?

_**Pánico:**_ Ya voy ya voy no tienes que molestar. –Decía poniéndose de pie y sobándose el rostro-

_**Rarity: **_¡Alex, Alex, por favor responde, Alex! –Decía moviendo al humano el cual estaba volviendo en si-

_**Alex:**_ Debo pensar… mejor… en mis estrategias… jejeje –decía entrecortado y con tono burlón tratando de levantarse pero cayó de sentón-

_**Rarity:**_ Como puedes tener esa actitud estando en esta condición.

_**Alex:**_ Rarity corre… tratare de mantenerlos distraídos… pero debes de irte ahora… ve y busca a las chicas. –decía susurrando-

_**Pena:**_ ¿Sabes que podemos oírte verdad? –Decía burlonamente mientras se apuntaba a sus orejas-

Los dragones se pusieron a unos metros de ellos y de repente unos portales aparecieron en el piso de las cuales emergieron muchos umbríos que los rodearon cubriendo cualquier ruta de escape y en el cielo se escuchó el rugido del Tailbunker aterrizando a un lado de los dos dragones-

_**Pánico:**_ Y ahora les llegó su fin.

**Alex**: No dejare… que lo hagan… –dijo tratando de levantarse mientras ignoraba el dolor que sentía-

_**Pánico:**_ Ya me canse de juegos, terminemos con esto. –Dijo con tono amenazador mientras se veía que estaba acumulando fuego en su boca-

_**Pena:**_ Me hubiera gustado torturar a la pony antes de matarla pero bueno aun puedo buscar a las otras dos y al enano, además no quiero problemas con mi señora. –Imito a su compañero-

Alex estaba respirando de forma pesada pues sentía como el dolor de sus costillas incrementaba, su corazón estaba latiendo a tope y no sabía que podía hacer, en ese momento vio a los dragones respirar profundamente.

_**Pena y Pánico:**_ ¡SOLAR FLARE! –Exclamaron al unísono-

Los dos dragones exhalaron una increíble cantidad de fuego, mucho más de lo que lanzaría un dragón adulto. Alex vio a Rarity y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó para cubrirla del ataque de los dragones mientras que el cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Las mane5 llegaban a donde los heartless se habían reunido solo para ver con sorpresa como Rarity y Alex eran cubiertos por el fuego de los dragones.

_**Todas:**_ NOOOOOOOO!

Gritaron al ver como la gran llamarada impactaba en sus amigos seguido de una explosión proveniente de la llamarada que fácilmente se podía ver desde cualquier lugar en Ponyville.

* * *

_**(En la mente de Alex)**_

Alex se encontraba parado en medio de un escenario casi oscuro donde el piso parecía de agua, él era el único iluminado por una luz como de un reflector, se veía algo angustiado puesto que no sabía qué hacer ante esta situación hasta que de la nada se oye un suspiro en el vacío.

_**Voz: **_*suspiro*… supongo que no hay de otra… -Un ser apareció por detrás de Alex tomando por el hombro-… quédate atrás… –dijo el ser mandando a Alex hacia atrás sacándolo fuera de la luz y parándose el en su lugar.

* * *

_**(En la realidad)**_

Los dragones dejaron de lanzar fuego para luego reagruparse con los Heartless mientras veían el sitio incendiándose descomunalmente.

_**Pena:**_ Esto se acabó. –Dijo con arrogancia viendo hacia las llamas mientras sonreía victorioso-

_**Pánico:**_ Y sin ningún contratiempo –Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y reía ligeramente-

_**Pena:**_ Bueno ya terminamos nuestro trabajo así que… ¿qué deberíamos hacer con este pueblo? –Pregunto viendo a su compañero-

_**Pánico:**_ Dejemos que los Heartless se diviertan un rato más con los ponys, después de todo se lo ganaron, ¿no lo crees? –Dijo con un tono malicioso-

_**Pena:**_ Jeje tienes razón, por las mismas veamos si preparamos unas brochetas de pony, hace mucho que no pruebo una. –Decía relamiéndose los labios imaginando el platillo en cuestión-

_**Pánico:**_ Las mías con mayonesa porfav… -dejo de hablar al ver hacia las llamas-… Oye Pena ¿qué es eso? -pregunto mientras señalaba las llamas del lugar que se apagaban lentamente y en medio de la llamarada se podía distinguir una tenue luz purpura-

Cuando las llamas ya estaban más débiles vieron que de entre ellas se empezaba a distinguir una especie de domo de luz color purpura el cual tenía muchas cartas volando alrededor desde la base hasta la cima de forma circular como si de anillos se tratasen con cierta separación entre carta y carta lo que permitía ver a través del mismo.

En el interior de ese domo se encontraban Rarity y Alex sanos y salvos quienes seguían abrazados. Rarity abrió los ojos lentamente solo para ver que Alex la estaba abrazando aunque no le pudo ver bien le rostro debido a que su mirada estaba ensombrecida además de que el cabello del humano impedía ver sus ojos.

_**Rarity:**_ ¿Alex?… -pregunto con duda-

* * *

_**(Insertar música: **__Creation's Tears – I Fail ( watch?v=rtNLAGEFFI0)__**)**_

* * *

El humano ignoro por completo a Rarity y con un movimiento de su mano derecha hizo que el escudo de luz se desvaneciera. El volteo la cabeza hacia Rarity y como si pudiera ver el interior de su alma el alcanzo a ver una luz celeste con forma de diamante.

"_**Alex":**_ Lamento tener que hacerle esto señorita… pero necesito esto.

Acto seguido la mano derecha del humano se cubrió con un aura purpura y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar atravesó el pecho de Rarity, no parecía que la hubiera lastimado pero si provoco que ella soltara un gemido.

El interior de Rarity se veía oscuro excepto por una especie de piso iluminad de forma circular flotando en el vacío parecido a un vitral muy adornado el cual mostraba las cosas que representaban a Rarity además se veía en el vitral a dos Rarity distintas: una normal y sonriente, y otra gris como cuando Discord manipulo su mente, ambas formaban un yin yang y en el centro del piso se encontraba una espada clavada con un diseño que reflejaba la esencia de la pony.

_**Rarity:**_ Que… estas… haciendo… -decía entre gemidos mientras tenía el rostro muy ruborizado-

El humano tomo la espada lo cual hizo que Rarity diera otro gemido y comenzó a retirar su mano de su interior. A cada segundo que retiraba su mano la cara de Rarity comenzaba a mostrar un rostro extasiado hasta que de un tirón el humano saco completo su mano provocando que Rarity soltara un fuerte gemido, seguido de un destello que segó a todos los presentes.

_**Pánico:**_ ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! –decía cubriéndose con una mano los ojos hasta que el fuerte destello cesó-

Entre pequeños destellos que se desvanecían se podía ver al humano el cual estaba sosteniendo en su mano derecha aquella espada mientras que Rarity se encontraba respirando de forma agitada descansando en el brazo izquierdo del humano.

"_**Alex"**_: Graceful… Generosity. –Dijo refiriéndose la espada-

(_**Light:**_ **_Pueden buscar la imagen en mi deviant como: "First Keyblade:_** **_Graceful Generosity"__)(Los derechos de autor se encuentran descritos en la imagen :D)_**

Todos los presentes veían completamente impactados al humano, excepto por los dos dragones quienes estaban solo asombrados viendo al humano quien se las arregló para levantar a Rarity con su brazo izquierdo como si de una princesa se tratase para luego voltear a verlos.

"_**Alex":**_ Ahora… ¿quién de ustedes quiere ser el primero en caer?

Dijo el humano apuntándolos con la espada y levantando la mirada permitiendo ver su rostro el cual estaba completamente serio, sus ojos eran de color purpura y en su iris tenia dibujado el As de trébol, su ojo derecho liberaba una pequeña estela de luz purpura similar al Rey sombra, además de que su mirada mostraba una frialdad como si pudiera ver tu alma cosa que atemorizo un poco a los dragones haciendo que dieran un paso atras.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la Historia: **__Akeboshi – Wind ( watch?v=IcseamG7ReY)_

* * *

_**LR18 STUDIOS**_

En la parte de atrás del set se encuentra un grupo de ponys vestidos como colonos quienes observan atentamente hacia un hoguera en la cual se encontraba el alicornio dueño del fic atado de patas, alas, y sin poder usar su magia.

_**Light: **_¡AUXILIO QUE ALGUIEN ME BAJE DE AQUI! -Gritaba desesperado-

En eso un humano con traje de juez de la suprema corte sale de entre la multitud y se para enfrente del alicornio. Pero para sorpresa de este, reconoce al humano enfrente de él.

_**Light:**_ Rush?! Oh gracias al Celestia que estas aquí tienes que ayudarme

_**Rush:**_ Lo lamento amigo pero estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo

_**Light:**_ ¿eh? -Dijo estupefacto mientras el humano saca un pergamino el cual comienza a leer en voz alta-.

_**Rush: **_Lightning Alexander Runner, mejor conocido como Lightningrunner18 es acusado por el delito de no publicar en más de 4 meses… ¿Cómo te declaras?

_**Light:**_ Mmm básicamente es verdad pero ¡Les juro que tenía mis razones! –En eso un pony encapuchado quien está sosteniendo una antorcha se para cerca de mí- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH AUXILIO!

_**Rush:**_ Tomare eso como un: Culpable, y es por eso que eres sentenciado a la hoguera.

_**Light:**_ ¡NOOOOOO! –Seguía forcejeando pero era inútil-

_**Rush:**_ ¿Tiene algún último deseo?

_**Light: **_Déjenme ir TT_TT

_**Rush: **_º º º… Muy bien, déjenlo ir…_** -**_Al decir esto los ponys me bajan de la hoguera y se retiran del set dejándome completamente confundido-

_**Light: **_¡¿Pero que mierd…?! ¡SILVER!

_**Silver: **_Si Light… –dice aterrizando en frente de mí el pegaso gris-

_**Light: **_¡¿PORQUE DIABLOS DEJASTE QUE ESTO PASARA CABRON?! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ERES EL JEFE DE SEGURIDAD POR TODOS LOS PONIS!

_**Silver: **_jejeje lo lamento pero ellos eran demasiados y no pude contra tantos de verdad.

_**(Al inicio del cap)**_

_**Silver: **_Hey rush que tal, ¿qué te trae por aquí usando eso?_…_ -señalando el traje-

_**Rush: **_Vengo por el dueño de este fic quien será juzgado por no haber publicado desde hace mucho tiempo. –Dijo de repente al pegaso-

_**Silver: **_¿Pero los demás estamos libres de culpa verdad?

_**Rush: **_Ehmm si… supongo que sí.

_**Silver: **_Oh bueno entonces sí, se encuentra en la tercera puerta a la izquierda. –dijo tranquilamente-

_**Rush: **_Muchas gracias… ¡VAMOS! –una turba furiosa pasa por las puertas del set-

_**Silver: **_Que tengan un buen día… -dijo para después volverse a dormir-

_**(Tiempo actual)**_

Me di un facehoof tan fuerte que sonó en todo el set, estaba a punto de electrocutarlo pero al final ya me valió madres por lo que decido terminar con este cap.

_**Light:**_ *suspiro*… oh que tal amigos, ¿les gusto el capítulo?... quisiera disculparme por la demora, esto se debió a ciertas cosas, que algunos ya saben porque.

_**Alex:**_ En verdad que te tardaste un chingo con esto. –Aparece en el set-

_**Light:**_ Ya dije que lo sentía.

_**Silver:**_ Y aun te falta el fic de Aaron.

_**Light:**_ Muchas **gracias** Silver. –dije de forma sarcástica-

_**Silver:**_ No hay por donde XD

_**Light:**_ *suspiro*… Bueno, ya para despedirme no olviden:

_**Alex:**_ Comenten…

_**Silver:**_ Critiquen…

_**Sugieran:**_ Sugieran…

_**Light:**_ Sin más que decir, nos vemos en la siguiente página –doy una despedida militar-


	6. Bajo ataque y Destello P2

_**Light:**_ SA-LU-TATIONS EVERYBRONY AND PEGASISTERS! Aquí su amigo Lightningrunner18 trayéndoles el capítulo 6 de este fic jejeje y esta vez me asegure de que ninguna turba entre al set XD -Se escucha varias explosiones fuera del set- Jejeje sip rodee el set con C4 cortesía del Darwin XD

_**Alex:**_ Cabron te tardaste un chingo de tiempo.

_**Light:**_ Te recuerdo que tengo otras cosas que hacer aunque no quiera, porque créeme que si fuera por mí mandaría al diablo todo y me iría a vivir a Eqüestria, peeeero como no va a pasar tengo que priorizar :V.

_**Alex:**_ si si si si si porque no vas a cambiar un foco o algo así.

_**Light**_: T-T ¿Que ya nadie respeta a los alicornios?

_**Alex:**_ Quizá a las princesas pero a ti no XD

_**Light:**_ T-T Espero que te topes con Molestia en un callejón oscuro.

_**Alex:**_ Ya ya no te enojes.

_**Light:**_ No estoy enojado, pero si un rayo te cayese encima ten por seguro que no fue el clima.

_**Alex:**_ T-T cabron

_**Light:**_ Pero bueno volviendo al fic, agradezco la sugerencia que me dejaron en los reviews, aunque ya lo tenía en mente desde antes pero aun así me ayudo a reevaluar lo que tenía planeado, gracias Reken :D otra cosa, la(s) imágenes que mencione en este cap la subiré luego a mi deviant.

_**Alex:**_ Bueno ya sin más preámbulos que comience el fanfic.

_**Light:**_ Let's Goooooo!

* * *

"_**Alex el Ilusionista de Eqüestria"**_

_**Ilusión 6: "Bajo ataque y Destello parte 2"**_

_**Opening de la Historia: **__Lisa Komine – Faith ( watch?v=cgHb_mkE4O0__)_

* * *

_**(Lugar – Espacio Aéreo)(Narración Tercera Persona)**_

Volando sobre un carruaje tirado por cuatro pegasos con armadura dorada se encontraban las princesas del sol y de la luna quienes estaban concentradas viendo el horizonte mientras esperaban su arribo a Ponyville, ellas platicaban de manera tranquila acerca de lo acontecido pero ocultando su impaciencia sobre las posibilidades que la carta de Twilight les había sembrado en sus mentes sin dejar de pensar en la idea de un humano en particular en Eqüestria, pero ese instante de tranquilidad fue perturbado al sentir una energía mágica muy grande ser liberada de golpe llamando su atención.

_**Luna:**_ ¿Hermana sentiste eso?

_**Celestia:**_ Si lo sentí, esa energía era la de una keyblade -respondió pensativa- _No hay duda alguna, él está de vuelta, pero si activo su poder así solo puede significar que…_ guardias les pido que aumente la velocidad, debemos llegar a Ponyville cuanto antes. –Ordeno a los guardias-

_**Guardia Solar 1:**_ Lo lamento su majestad pero con el peso del carruaje esto es lo más rápido que podemos ir.

_**Luna:**_ No podemos seguir perdiendo más tiempo -desplegó sus alas y alzó vuelo separándose del carruaje- Llegaremos más rápido si vamos volando por nuestra cuenta.

_**Celestia:**_ Tienes razón –respondió e imito a su hermana- muchas gracias mis queridos guardias pero a partir de aquí iremos volando por nuestra propia cuenta.

_**Guardia Solar 1:**_ Como ordene su majestad pero qué hacemos nosotros.

_**Luna:**_ Sera mejor que dejen el carruaje allá abajo y nos acompañen, parece que los vamos a necesitar. –Dijo con tono serio al ver unas columnas de humo negro provenir de Ponyville-

OIGAN! POR AQUÍ! AYUDA! POR AQUÍ! POR FAVOR!

Escucharon los gritos de muchas voces provenir debajo de ellos llamando su atención hasta que lograron divisar lo que ocurría, había muchos ponys reunidos tratando de llamar su atención como podían mientras veían como otros corrían de un lado a otro para atender a varios ponys que parecían estar en grave estado.

_**Guardia Solar 1: **_Princesa Cele…

Sin darle tiempo a hablar la princesa Celestia se abalanzó en picada rápidamente hasta llegar donde se encontraban los ponys quienes pedían a la princesa por su apoyo. No perdió ni un segundo y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los que estaban más graves e inmediatamente hizo brillar su cuerno tratando de curarlos tanto como pudiese, a pesar de que sus hechizos si lograban curarlos en parte estos todavía seguían graves.

_**Celestia: **_¿Mis pequeños ponys que fue lo que paso?

_**Mayor Mare: **_Unas cosas extrañas aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a atacarnos sin razón alguna su majestad –respondió la alcaldesa que estaba cerca-

_**Luna:**_ _¿Acaso_ _serán Heartless?_ –Pensó sobre lo que dijo la alcaldesa- ¿No vio nada más alcaldesa?

_**Mayor Mare:**_ Me temo que no su majestad, pero los elementos de la armonía se encuentran allá tratando de mantener a raya a esas cosas, mientras tanto nos pidieron que nos quedáramos tan lejos del pueblo como pudiésemos.

_**Luna:**_ Hermana me dirigiré a Ponyville para detener esto. –dijo decidida-

_**Celestia:**_ Luna no, primero debemos atender a los heridos, Twilight y las demás elementos podrán mantenerlos a raya. –Dijo mientras terminaba de curar a un grupo de ponis-

_**Luna:**_ Pero hermana…

La Princesa Luna volteo a ver en dirección al pueblo como salían más columnas de humo, ella desplegaba sus alas lentamente pero sintió como su hermana mayor le puso un casco en el hombro en señal de que se detuviera.

_**Celestia:**_ Luna… -dijo viendo a los ojos de su hermana con algo de autoritarismo pero a la vez como un favor-

La princesa de la noche volteo a ver como los ponys heridos estaban gimiendo de agonía mientras que los más pequeños se encontraban abrazados de sus padres o familiares con temor mientras ellos trataban de calmarlos, pensó por unos segundos y sin más replegó sus alas.

_**Luna:**_ Entiendo. –Respondió ante la petición de su hermana y camino hasta ponerse de frente a todo el pueblo-

_**Luna:**_ Tranquilos pueblo de Ponyville, sé que están preocupados y asustados ante la situación actual, pero no os preocupéis, encontraremos la manera de solucionar esto, no tienen por qué temer, sus princesas os los aseguran.

Ante el pequeño discurso que había dado los ponys se calmaron un poco, pues como era de esperarse su confianza hacia las monarcas era absoluta y sabían que si ellas lo decían era porque era verdad. Al voltear se topó con el líder de los guardias solares y por detrás de él líder se encontraban los otros 3 guardias solares quienes mostraban la seriedad habitual mientras daban un saludo militar con sus alas.

_**Guardia Solar 1:**_ Esperamos órdenes su majestad.

_**Luna:**_ Quiero que formen un perímetro alrededor de los súbditos, a cualquier amenaza no titubeen y acaben con ello inmediatamente, ¿entendido?.

_**Todos los Guardias:**_ ¡Si su majestad! –Respondieron y salieron a cumplir con su misión-

Luna volteo a ver a su hermana quien asentó con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, igualmente Luna asentó con la cabeza y ambas princesas se dirigieron hacia los ponys para atender sus heridas a pesar de que en el fondo realmente querían ir al pueblo y saber que estaba pasando en Ponyville.

* * *

_**(Lugar – Plaza de Ponyville)(Narración Tercera Persona)**_

La plaza de Ponyville se encontraba en mal estado, muchas de las casas en ruinas, llamas consumiéndolo todo, nadie podía presenciar esto a excepción de las mane6 que veían con asombro el daño hecho por los heartless y los dragones Pena y Pánico, pero sobre todo veían perplejas al humano quien estaba apuntando a los dragones con la extraña espada que hace unos momentos se encontraba en el interior del cuerpo de la unicornio blanca.

_**Rainbow:**_ ehmm, díganme que no soy la única que acaba de ver eso.

_**Pinkie:**_ Si te refieres a como se salvaron de una llamarada para que después Alex metiera su mano en el cuerpo de Rarity para sacar esa espada entonces sip, yo también lo vi.

_**Applejack:**_ Menos mal que no fui solo yo, crei que habia enloquecido

_**Twilight: **_Pobre Rarityespero que se encuentre bien -veía a su amiga quien seguía respirando de forma agitada-_Ese hechizo, esa espada,__nunca había visto algo como eso _–Dijo para sus adentros mientras observaba al humano y a la espada con asombro- _¿Quién eres Alex?_

_**Fluttershy:**_ Aaaaaaaaaaah!

La pegaso amarillo gritó de terror llamando la atención de todas al sentir algo sobre su lomo, al darse vuelta se percata de que era su conejo Angel quien estaba sobre ella algo agitado.

_**Fluttershy:**_ Oh Angel no me des esos sustos, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, este no es un lugar para conejitos

El conejo salto de su lomo para estar enfrente de las mane y movió sus patas de un lado haciéndole señas a todas para comunicarse con ellas pero la única que entendió lo que trataba de decir era Fluttershy.

_**Fluttershy:**_ Dices que debemos irnos de aquí -El conejo asintió con su cabeza muy presuroso volviendo al lomo de su dueña-

Por su lado los dragones veían al humano enfrente de ellos quien aún los apuntaba con la espada mostrándoles esa mirada seria. No estaban muy convencidos de que fuese una buena idea el atacar pero recordaron que lo superaban en número además en poder según ellos al tener al Tailbunker de su lado y de paso tenían un "As bajo la manga".

_**Pena:**_ ¡Ja! ¡No nos das miedo humano! ¡Crees que con eso te salvaras?! –Exclamó y volteo a ver a los heartless- y, ¿que están esperando? ¡Acábenlo! –Exclamo mientras señalaba al humano-

Varios umbríos acataron la orden y salieron a toda velocidad para enfrentar a Alex, pero él rápidamente tomo su capucha y se cubrió con ella generando una especie de tornado alrededor de él cubriéndose de la vista de todos. Al momento de que los umbríos atravesaron la capucha-tornado se quedaron como confundidos al ver que solo estaban atravesando aquel trapo viejo.

"_**Alex":**_ Quédate aquí.

Se escuchó la voz del humano provenir por detrás de las ponys quienes se dieron vuelta para observarlo como dejaba gentilmente el cuerpo de Rarity sobre el suelo mientras acariciaba su mejilla y se podía observar que ninguno de los dos parecía haber recibido daño de parte de los heartless.

_**Todas:**_ ¡Rarity! –exclamaron acercándose a la unicornio blanca-

El humano de reojo observo al resto de las mane6, al hacerlo pudo ver que en el interior de cada una de ellas había una luz de distinto color y forma cosa que lo sorprendió aunque su rostro seguía inexpresivo. En eso volteó a ver en dirección a Fluttershy la cual se paralizo un poco ante la mirada penetrante del humano.

"_**Alex":**_ Cuídala bien.

_**Fluttershy:**_ E-está bien.

Respondió la pegaso amarilla sin darse cuenta que en realidad se lo decía al conejo quien asentó con la cabeza. El humano se puso de pie permitiendo que las mane6 vieran más de cerca a su amiga fatigada, dio un par de pasos hacia los heartless pero se detuvo y sin voltear a verlas les hablo a las mane6.

"_**Alex":**_ Quédense atrás.

Dicho esto el humano siguió caminando hacia los heartless pero es detenido por la alicornio purpura quien le sujetó la manga de la gabardina con un casco impidiéndole avanzar.

_**Twilight:**_ ¡Espera un momento Alex tienes muchas cosas que explicar!

Este volteo a verla cosa que la puso nerviosa pues ella sentía algo de temor ante esa mirada fría y afilada. A lo que el humano cambio su expresión regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora provocando extrañamente que Twilight se sonrojara y lo soltara de a poco hasta liberarlo. Sin más el humano volteo a ver a los dragones con su rostro serio los cuales por reflejo se colocaron en guardia.

* * *

_**(Insertar música:**_ _Shingeki no Kyojin OST – Armored titan theme_ ( watch?v=BiEi4KGFDSY)_**)**_

* * *

"_**Alex":**_ ¿Qué es lo que pretenden? -caminaba a paso firme hacia ellos hasta estar a la mitad entre las mane6 y ellos- ¿Cómo se atreven a venir a un pueblo y atacar a los pacíficos habitantes de aquí? –Blandió la espada hacia su derecha con fuerza- ¡LES PREGUNTE CUALES SON SUS MOTIVOS!

_**Pánico:**_ ¿Nuestro motivo? ¿Acaso eres tan estúpido que no te has dado cuenta?, nuestro objetivo es: ¡ELIMINARTE! –Exclamó fieramente- ¡HEARTLESS MATENLO!

Los umbríos salieron en dirección al humano para luego rodearlo dejándolo en medio de todos, mientras ellos se movían de un lado al otro como esperando la mejor oportunidad el humano movía sus ojos rápidamente de un lado a otro como si los estuviera fijando con la mirada a cada uno de ellos.

"_**Alex":**_ _28 heartless más dos dragones que enfrentar…_

Un grupo de heartless trato de atacarlo pero el humano dio un gran salto esquivando el ataque cayendo de cuclillas, pero al caer sintió como un fuerte dolor recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que se quejara un poco pero su rostro seguía sin expresarlo.

"_**Alex":**_ _3 costillas rotas con posible hemorragia interna…_

Se llevó la mano hacia su pecho para sentir sus costillas pero al hacerlo toco el collar que estaba por debajo de su camisa.

"_**Alex":**__ Parece que no cuento con ello… _

Pensó al tomar el collar que tenía colgado y ver que ya no era de color azul zafiro con la flecha roja sino que ahora era totalmente transparente como si de un cristal cualquiera se tratase, lo volvió colocar por debajo de su camisa ysalió corriendo hacia su primera víctima que ya estaba listo para recibir a su enemigo con uno de sus brazos enrollados como taladro, pero cuando lanzo su ataque este fue esquivado por el humano quien dio un mortal hacia adelante cayendo detrás del heartless, sin darle tiempo a responder hizo que la espada brillara en un tono celeste para golpear al umbrío con tal fuerza que este salió volando contra otros de sus compañeros desapareciendo en una humarada negra hasta no dejar rastro alguno. Alex se levantó solo para ver como todos los umbríos se quedaron quietos por lo sucedido.

"_**Alex":**_ Aquel que no tema a la muerte que dé un paso al frente.

Se colocó firme con una mano tras su espalda y con la otra empuñaba la espada hacia el frente amenazando a los umbríos, Ante eso todos los umbrios saltaron al ataque, por su lado las Mane6 veían como Alex se estaba enfrentando solo a todos ellos. Su dominio con la espada era impresionante, lanzaba múltiples ataques combinados con acrobacias que solo verías en las series o películas, se movía con esa espada como si hubiese nacido con ella.

_**Rainbow: **_No podemos quedarnos de cascos cruzados hay que ayudarlo.

_**Fluttershy: **_Pero nos dijo que nos quedemos atrás.

_**Rainbow: **_Y eso que, son demasiados para él.

_**Twilight: **_Aunque sea cierto no podemos ayudarle, al atacar a esas cosas lo único que conseguimos es aturdirlas.

_**Applejack:**_ Además debemos preocuparnos por Rarity.

_**Rarity:**_ *Ouch ouch ouch* q-que está pasando –dijo tratando de levantarse-

_**Pinkie: **_Chicas Rarity despertó. –aviso a las demás quienes –

_**Applejack:**_ ¿Rarity estas bien? –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella-

_**Rarity:**_ Si y ¿dónde está Alex? –Pregunto desesperada-

_**Pinkie:**_ Por allá –señalo el lugar del encuentro-

_**Rarity:**_ No, no, no, debemos ayudarlo.

_**Rainbow:**_ Es lo que yo digo pero no me hacen caso.

_**Applejack:**_ Descuida sugarcube, parece que Alex los está teniendo bajo control.

_**Rarity:**_ NO! no lo entienden, está muy mal herido, no podrá mantenerse así por mucho tiempo.

_**Twilight:**_ ¿Herido?

_**Rarity:**_ No sé cómo lo sé, pero lo sé, está más grave de lo que aparenta, si sigue así solo lograra que lo maten.

Por su lado los dragones observaban la batalla entre el humano y los heartless con algo de impaciencia ya que veían que no les estaba yendo muy bien que se diga a los umbríos con la labor que les fue encomendada.

_**Pena:**_ *grrr* Son unos incompetentes todos ellos, no pueden acabar con ese humano. –dijo de brazos cruzados con una garra tocándose su brazo como si estuviese impaciente-

_**Pánico:**_ Creo que no es suficiente, ¿tú qué opinas?

_**Pena:**_ Si es verdad, será mejor que pongamos más presión.

_**Pánico: **_Oye Tail, porque no te unes a la fiesta.

El Talibunker dio un rugido para luego respirar profundamente llenando su boca de fuego y disparar una gran bola de fuego la cual se dividió en cuatro más que iban contra el humano. Este se encontraba demasiado concentrado luchando contra los umbríos que no se dio cuenta del ataque para cuando reacciono el ataque estaba a escasos centímetros de él.

"_**Alex":**_ Rayos

_**Rainbow:**_ ¡Alex cuidado!

Exclamo la pegaso al mismo tiempo que lo sacaba del camino de las bolas de fuego esquivándola por poco, pero a su vez Rainbow lo tacleo con demasiada fuerza que ambos rodaron por el piso unos cuantos metros agravando un poco más las heridas del humano provocando que algo de sangre saliera por su boca.

_**Rainbow:**_ ¿Así que de verdad estabas herido?

"_**Alex":**_ Si, y ahora lo estoy más gracias a tu pequeño rescate.

_**Rainbow:**_ Por si no te diste cuenta acabo de salvarte la vida.

"_**Alex":**_ Al contrario, acabas de sentenciarnos a ambos.

_**Rainbow:**_ Eh?

El humano sin ver señalo hacia el cielo, la pegaso al voltear logra ver como el Tailbunker caía en picada hacia ellos con la intención de aplastarlos con sus patas.

_**Rainbow:**_ ¿Pero qué?

"_**Alex":**_ Esa cosa ahora te fijo a ti también.

Ambos saltaron en distintas direcciones esquivando el ataque del Tailbunker justo a tiempo pero la pegaso no se dio cuenta de que cayo justo enfrente de un grupo de umbríos que estaban a punto de atacarla, cuando lanzaron su ataque este fue rápidamente interceptado por la espada del humano quien golpeo a los umbríos para que se alejaran.

"_**Alex":**_ Al igual que los umbríos. –le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarla-

_**Rainbow:**_ Pues como iba a saber eso si es la primera vez que lucho contra algo como eso. –Dijo mientras se levantaba por su propia cuenta-

"_**Alex":**_ Admito que eres valiente y estas dispuesta a ayudar, no por nada eres la Element of Loyalty.

El humano le giño el ojo para luego dirigirse hacia otro umbrío dejando a la pegaso por su lado quien reacciono a los pocos segundos e imito al humano. Durante la pelea cada quien se enfrentaba a varios heartless a la vez, aunque a diferencia del humano quien lograba derrotar a otros heartless, Rainbow lo único que lograba era aturdirlos con sus golpes.

_**Rainbow:**_ grrr ¡¿Porque no desaparecen de una buena vez?! –exclamo molesta mientras golpeaba a otro umbrío-

El humano escucho lo que dijo la pegaso y luego de bloquear el ataque de otro de ellos, este dirigió su mano en dirección a RD mientras concentraba magia en la palma de su mano cubriéndola de un aura purpura.

"_**Alex":**_ Come, to join and merge!, -al decir eso un círculo mágico apareció debajo de RD- **The Linker!**

En ese momento el círculo mágico brillo con intensidad bañando el cuerpo de la pegaso en una luz purpura por unos segundos para después desaparecer sin dejar rastro pero su cuerpo se sentía más ligero.

_**Rainbow:**_ ¿Que fue eso? -observó su cuerpo buscando algún cambio pero seguía igual-

"_**Alex":**_ ¿_Me escuchas?_

_**Rainbow:**_ Eh? –Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del humano en su cabeza- ¿Alex?

"_**Alex":**_ _Si me escuchas entonces significa que el hechizo salió bien, necesito que evites a toda costa que los umbríos lastimen a la Element of Generosity._

_**Rainbow: **__¿A Rarity?_

"_**Alex":**__ Por favor cuento contigo Rainbow._

Un umbrío salto enfrente de la pegaso para atacarla pero Rainbow lo esquivo más por instinto que por razón, al voltear a ver al umbrío se sorprendió que ahora podía ver una barra de color verde casi vacía encima de esta. Ella lanzo un fuerte golpe contra la criatura, y noto que la barra se vacío por completo provocando que el umbrío desaparecia.

_**Rainbow:**_ Wow -miro su casco- _Dalo por hecho_ –le respondió en su mente- ¡¿Bien quién quiere ser el siguiente en probar el trueno?! –Dijo en tono amenazante hacia los umbríos dirigiéndose a estos para seguir golpeándolos llevándose consigo a un grupo de ellos-

Por su lado el resto de umbríos trataba de perforar al humano con sus brazos pero el humano era capaz de esquivar cada uno de los ataques con algo de trabajo pues sus heridas le estaban pasando factura, pero a su vez él lograba asestar todos sus ataques con la espada.

"_**Alex":**_ _¿Qué es lo que esperaran? _–Pensaba mientras veía a los dragones estáticos sin ver nada- _No será que…_ -Se quedó pensando hasta que se le ocurrió algo-

"_**Alex":**_ Ya es hora de acabar con ustedes. –Dijo seriamente- _Oye Rainbow, ve con las otras Elements y dile a la alicornio que las cubra con un escudo. _–Hablo a la mente de Dash- HEY RUFFIANS, IT'S SHOWTIME! –Exclamó con arrogancia-

Rainbow obedeció y se fue con sus amigas dándole el mensaje a Twilight quien sin dudarlo se cubrió junto con sus amigas con una campo de fuerza, el humano dio un salto alejándose también de su grupo de umbríos, colocó enfrente de él la espada de lado para que todos la vieran y esbozando una sonrisa arrogante arrojó la espada muy en alto hacia el cielo. Todos los presentes veían concentrados como la espada se elevaba más y más alto esperando a que pasara algo, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía el humano. Este junto sus puños con fuerza para después agacharse y tocar el piso con sus dedos entrelazados como puño.

"_**Alex":**_ ¡Sandwhirl! –Dijo para sí mismo con firmeza-

El suelo debajo de los heartless y los dragones se convirtió en arenas movedizas lo cual atrapó a todos los umbríos de los pies para luego volverse solido pero los dragones y el Tailbunker se dieron cuenta y lograron escapar a tiempo cosa que molesto al humano. Este se puso de pie y levanto su brazo derecho para atrapar la Graceful Generosity justo a tiempo.

"_**Alex":**_ ¡Vuelvan a la oscuridad de donde salieron! -Exclamó apuntando con la espada en dirección a los umbríos mientras esta se cubrió de un aura celeste- **¡"SHOTLOCK: FASHION REVOLUTION"!**

El humano floto unos centímetros alejándose del suelo, desde su punto de vista observaba una mira gigante y todo aquel que estuviera dentro de su campo de visión se les colocaba una mira más pequeña. Cuando fijó a todos los umbríos con las miras, comenzó a moverse junto con la espada lanzando múltiples haces de luz como estrellas fugaces que impactaban en los umbríos provocándoles mucho daño hasta que los heartless comenzaron a desvanecerse entre un humo negro sin dejar rastro alguno, para el final su cuerpo se envolvió en una esfera de luz que arrojaba muchos más haces de luz acabando con todos los que faltaban.

"_**Alex":**_ Odio el olor de un heartless cuando se destruye –dijo con algo de desagrado apoyando la espada en su hombro- Oigan, será mejor que se rindan, si lo hacen les permitiré que tengan un juicio justo por sus actos aunque dudo que salgan impunes después de todo el daño que provocaron.

_**Pánico:**_ ¿Si y tu nieve de que la quieres estúpido?

"_**Alex":**_ Que lenguaje, alguien debe de enseñarles modales a estos rufianes.

_**Pena:**_ Se acabaron los juegos, a partir de ahora las cosas serán diferentes. ¡Tailbunker liquida al humano!

El Tailbunker dio su rugido que pudo escucharse por todo Ponyville, y sin vacilar se dirigió contra el humano quien lo estaba esperando pero en ese momento sintió un hincón muy fuerte en la mano con la sujetaba la espada, a lo que este volteo a ver hacia las ponys y veía como la luz en forma de diamante en el interior de Rarity se estaba apagando.

_**Alex:**_ _Esto es malo creí que con eso sería suficiente, no, no es eso, e _ -volteo a ver a RD- _el hechizo que le aplique a la pegaso, debo terminar esto ahora._

El humano salió contra el Tailbunker para atacarlo, su espada choco contra la cabeza del heartless a lo cual ambos retrocedieron por el impacto pero el humano no lo pensó dos veces y salió contra el heartless que seguía aturdido y lanzaba múltiples ataques pero con cada ataque la espada como que perdía algo de brillo.

"_**Alex":**_ _Vamos aun no todavía no._

Decía para sus adentros mientras empuñaba con más fuerza la espada y atacaba con mayor rapidez al Tailbunker sin darse cuenta que por el esfuerzo un hilo de sangre se escapaba de su boca.

El heartless dio un giro de barril para golpearlo con su cola y alejarlo de él. El humano no logro bloquearlo a tiempo y se escuchó como otra de sus costillas se rompía. A pesar de eso el humano no grito pero más sangre salía de su boca.

"_**Alex":**_ *grrr* ¡AHORA!

Exclamo el humano al mismo tiempo que golpeaba al tailbunker con su espada para ganar distancia y blandiendo su espada hacia un lado liberó una pequeña onda expansiva de su cuerpo

"_**Alex":**_ **¡LIMIT BREAK: PERFECT DESIGN!**

La espada brillo con intensidad al mismo tiempo que del humano aparecieron varios destellos de luz, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar el humano se movió a gran velocidad de un lado a otro como si estuviese atacando a lo loco pero en realidad todo golpe era acertado causándole un gran daño al Tailbunker, paso a rematarlo con tres golpes más y en cada uno de ellos salían varios pilares de luz que se extendían a lo largo dejando en el piso un rastro quemando. El humano terminó de pie detrás del Tailbunker dándole la espalda y en el piso debajo de ellos se encontraba dibujado un trébol gigante bastante elaborado mientras el Tailbunker desaparecía entre una humarada negra hasta no dejar rastro de él.

"_**Alex":**_ Perfectly symmetrical.

Dijo en voz baja mientras la espada regresaba a la normalidad a lo que la está desapareció de la mano del humano, al mismo tiempo, Rarity sentía como su fuerza regresaba de golpe provocándole un pequeño susto y Rainbow sentía su cuerpo pesado.

"_**Alex":**_ *jadeo* Sera mejor que se larguen si no quieren terminar como sus amigos. –Dijo a los dragones limpiándose la sangre de la boca-

_**Pena:**_ No te hagas el fuerte, con esas heridas y sin esa espada no eres una gran amenaza que digamos.

"_**Alex":**_ Jeje, no necesito usar una keyblade para acabar con rufianes como ustedes, contra ustedes solo necesito esto.

Extendió su puño en dirección a ellos con un rostro serio pero después su semblante cambio a uno más arrogante.

"_**Alex":**_ Han estado bastante quietos a pesar de que dijeron que querían asesinarme así que porque no lo cumplen, ¿o es que me tienen miedo?

_**Pánico:**_ Nosotros pertenecemos a la raza dominante en este lugar, muchos han caído muertos bajo nuestras garras, el miedo no es algo que conozcamos.

"_**Alex":**_ Ja! Bonito discurso viniendo de alguien que se queda al margen mientras los incorpóreos pelean por él.

_**Pánico:**_ ¡¿Que has dicho?!

"_**Alex":**_ Adelante, que no les de pena o pánico el venir a enfrentarme, siéntanse en la libertad de hacerlo cuando gusten. -hizo un ademan con su mano llamándolos para que se acerquen-

* * *

_**(Insertar Música:**__ Nine Lashes – Never Back Down_ ( watch?v=g2wDnGEaeSY)_**)**_

* * *

El los observaba fijamente a los ojos a ambos dragones, quienes no se dieron cuenta que por una fracción de segundo los ojos del humano brillaron con intensidad.

_**Pena:**_ ¡Veamos si sigues tan arrogante después de esto!

Ambos dragones exhalaron una enorme cantidad de fuego tratando de quemar al humano quien se quedó parado en su lugar esperando al ataque.

_**Mane6:**_ Esquívalo! –gritaron al unísono al ver el peligro pero el humano las ignoró-

El fuego quemo el lugar donde se encontraba Alex, pero los dragones no se detuvieron y siguieron exhalando fuego hasta que tuvieron que recuperar el aliento.

_**Pánico:**_ *jadeo* Eso *jadeo* debería *jadeo* de bastar. –Dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento-

_**¿?: **_¿Están seguros de eso?

_**Pena y Pánico: **_¿Qué?

Ambos vieron como la silueta del humano se manifestaba por dentro del fuego quien salía a paso seguro de este sorprendiendo a ambos dragones.

_**Pena:**_ Eso no es posible.

Al oír eso el humano les hizo una señal con su dedo índice diciéndoles que vinieran a él, esto enfureció a Pena y Pánico que ya no tenían nada más en la mente que asesinar al humano. Rápidamente volaron hacia Alex y comenzaron a atacarlo con una serie de combos muy rápidos y coordinados pero se sorprendieron más al ver como el esquivaba cada golpe como si nada a pesar de las heridas que tenían.

_**Pánico:**_ ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿Acaso eres inmortal o qué?!

El humano seguía sin decir absolutamente nada mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de los dragones, por su lado las manes6 veían confundidas la batalla pues no sabían que estaba pasando.

_**Rarity:**_ ¿Qué es lo que les pasa?

_**Applejack:**_ Están…

_**Rainbow:**_ Atacando…

_**Twilight:**_ ¿al aire?

Era verdad pues desde su punto de vista veían como ambos dragones estaban lanzando zarpazos al aire como si hubiera algo ahí.

_**Pinkie:**_ Oigan miren por allá en el techo. –Señalo al techo de una casa-

Todas voltearon a ver y se dieron cuenta de que encima de este se encontraba parado el humano el cual estaba cubierto de un aura purpura con los ojos cerrados completamente concentrado.

"_**Alex":**_ Bien, con esto debería ser suficiente. -Abrió los ojos lentamente para después comenzar a mover su cuerpo como si estuviera calentando y se veía que ya no sentía dolor alguno pero sí bastante agotado- Al menos pasaron de fracturas a fisuras.

Dio un paso adelante cayendo lentamente del techo aterrizando de pie y se dirigió a donde se encontraban Pena y Pánico que seguían atacando al aire.

"_**Alex":**_ Oigan ya dejen de atacar al pobre aire que no les ha hecho nada.

Estos se detuvieron para voltear a ver detrás de ellos pero lo único que vieron fue como el humano estaba a centímetros de golpearlos en la quijada.

"_**Alex":**_ Boo!

Trataron de cubrirse con sus brazos pero no se dieron cuenta de que eso era una finta del humano quien coloco sus manos en los estómagos de los dragones apareciendo el emblema del trebol. Al colocarles esa marca pasó por en medio de los dragones hasta colocarse a cierta distancia de ellos.

_**Pena: **_Que, fue lo que hicist… -dejo de hablar al ver el emblema en su cuerpo-

"_**Alex":**_ Es una pena, pero después de ser marcados con eso no tienen a donde escapar. Pues esa cosa marca el punto… ¡el punto que golpearé como si no hubiese un mañana!

Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, dio un salto impulsándose hacia donde estaban ellos colocándose por debajo de su guardia para golpearlos repetidas veces a gran velocidad y con el último golpe los mando a volar hacia el cielo.

"_**Alex":**_ Clover Emblem –dijo por lo bajo apretando el puño derecho

Al decir eso los emblemas en sus cuerpos emitieron una luz intensa para después crear una explosión que dejo muy mal heridos a los dragones quienes trataban de recuperarse del daño recibido.

_**Pena: **_*grrr*No creí que realmente necesitáramos esto pero ya no queda de otra -metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su traje sacando la carta del As de Brillo la cual comenzó a brillar lo que le sacó una sonrisa- Veamos cómo te enfrentas a est...

Fue interrumpido por el humano quien apareció enfrente de él dándole una patada descendente haciendo que soltarla la carta y mandándolo con mucha velocidad hasta impactar contra el piso. Alex tomo la carta en el aire cubierta por el aura dorada para observarla fijamente el símbolo del As de Brillo.

"_**Alex":**_ Entonces si fue ella eh –Dijo observando la carta que soltó Pena-

Pánico apareció detrás de él lanzando un zarpazo contra el humano pero en ese momento la imagen de Alex se desvaneció como si de una ilusión óptica se tratase.

_**Pánico:**_ ¡¿A DÓNDE TE FUISTE MALDITO?! -Exclamo volteando a los lados hasta que sintió que alguien se paró sobre su cabeza-

"_**Alex":**_ si miras hacia arriba lo sabras –dijo por encima del dragón-

El humano dio un ligero golpe con su pie a la cabeza del dragón y sorprendentemente provocó que el dragón azul saliera disparado contra el piso, precisamente en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba su compañero que recién se estaba levantando haciendo se estrellara contra este y ambos terminaran en el piso.

_**Pena:**_ ¡Quítate de encima idiota! –Trataba de quitarse de encima a su compañero-

_**Pánico:**_ ¡No me grites soquete! –trataba de levantarse pero el forcejeo de su compañero se lo impedía-

Al momento que ambos dragones se levantaron se quedaron quietos al sentir que alguien se encontraba detrás de ellos.

"_**Alex":**_ Me temo que sus presencias no son bienvenidas aquí, así que les mostrare la salida. -dijo seriamente-

Escucharon por detrás de ellos la voz del humano, este se encontraba dándoles la espalda observando al frente con rostro serio al igual que los dragones se encontraban dándole la espalda al humano observando al frente igual de serios.

_**Pena y Pánico:**_ ¡YA MUERETE! –Gritaron al unísono-

En un solo segundo ambos sacaron sus garras; Pena saco las de su brazo izquierdo y Pánico la del derecho; y juntos se dieron media vuelta por en medio arremetiendo en un solo golpe combinado contra Alex, pero a pesar de la velocidad de su ataque el humano se agacho dejando una imagen remanente de él, y con ambas manos sujeto de los antebrazos a los dragones, dando un mortal adelante arrojándolos con fuerza hacia el cielo, acto seguido dio un salto para estar a su altura y puso sus palmas cerca de los estómagos de los dos dragones.

"_**Alex":**_ Come, to strike and crush, ¡**THE SLUGGER**!

En las palmas de sus manos se crearon dos círculos mágicos de los cuales salió expulsado una especie de onda de choque que golpeó con mucha fuerza a los dragones haciendo que salieran volando a gran velocidad literalmente hacia las afueras de Ponyville perdiéndose en el horizonte.

"_**Alex":**_ *suspiro* ¿De verdad tenías que causar todo esto Diamond?

El humano cayo de pie volviendo a observar la carta, la empezó a mover entre sus dedos mientras buscaba con la mirada algo en el cielo hasta que centra su mirada en un punto en específico y con un movimiento de su mano desapareció la carta apareciendo otra en su lugar cubriéndola con magia para finalmente lanzar la carta a una extraordinaria velocidad dejando una estela de luz como si de un cometa se tratase.

* * *

_**(Lugar – Zona volcánica)(Narración Tercera Persona)**_

Mientras tanto en el castillo ubicado por las zonas volcánicas, en el salón del trono se encontraba la misma chica que había enviado a atacar al joven, apunto de beber una taza de té pero se detuvo al sentir que algo se aproximaba.

¿?: º º º

En el cielo apareció un destello seguido del sonido de algo viajando a una gran velocidad justo en dirección hacia donde estaba el trono, al entrar ese haz de luz se escucha cómo se rompía algo seguido de un estruendo que termino de dañar los vitrales del salón que eran los únicos que estaban en buen estado permitiendo que la luz entrara mostrando la apariencia de la silueta femenina.

Era una joven hermosa de aproximadamente 1,60m, esta llevaba unos zapatos de color negro junto a unos calcetines altos de rayas amarillas y negras, usaba una falda blanca con cinturón y por debajo de esta una licra negra, usaba un top negro que tenía una abertura junto con un chaqueta blanco de mangas cortas que se abre a la altura de la cintura, la cual en la parte de los brazos tenia dibujado el as de brillo, era de cabello rubio y sus ojos estaban brillando en amarillo y con el dibujo del as de Brillo.

_**¿?:**_ Je… jeje… Así que en realidad estas de vuelta_…_

La chica tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y con la cabeza ladeada hacia su izquierda mientras que en su mejilla derecha tenía una cortada de la cual escurría un poco de sangre y a un lado de esta se encontraba clavada en el trono la carta del As de trébol.

_**¿?: **_Clover.

_**(Light: Pueden encontrar un dibujo de esto en mi deviant bajo el nombre de: As de Brillo)**_

* * *

_**(Lugar – Plaza de Ponyville)(Narración en Tercera Persona)**_

_**(Insertar música: **__Psycho Pass Ost – inochi no Arikata ( watch?v=9kDvaLxWgJw)__**)**_

Se ve al humano parado mientras observaba a su alrededor, muchas casas estaban destruidas o incendiándose, al concentrarse un poco pudo escuchar a lo lejos los gemidos de dolor de parte de algunos ponis que se encontraban mal heridos en donde se habían refugiado. Apretó los puños con fuerza por un momento pero luego se calmó, agachó ligeramente la mirada, cerró sus ojos y llevo sus manos juntas a su pecho como si fuera a hacer una plegaria.

"_**Alex":**_ Aquello que fue alterado por el mal, que regrese a su estado original -dijo en voz baja sonando con eco-

Debajo de él se formó un círculo mágico que mostraba las manecillas un reloj, su ropa comenzó a moverse como si estuviera siendo movido por el viento y de su cuerpo emanó una pequeña cantidad de energía purpura que lo rodeó, para después en un segundo una cantidad colosal de magia salió expulsada de su cuerpo como si de una explosión se tratase, todo lo que alcanzaba la onda de choque mágica comenzaba a restaurarse, las casas se repararon, los incendios se apagaron, y los ponys que se encontraban mal heridos se sanaron sorprendiendo a los ponys. Al terminar de restaurarse todo, el humano cayó con una rodilla al piso mientras respiraba agitadamente.

_**(En la mente de Alex)**_

Debajo del reflector se veía al ser quien estaba arrodillado completamente agitado mientras que Alex se encontraba parado dándole la espalda al otro sujeto, mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido.

_**¿?:**_ Lamento haber tomado tu cuerpo sin permiso pero no pensé que realmente ella saldría con algo como esto -dijo recuperándose y poniéndose de pie dándole la espalda a Alex-

_**Alex: **_¿porque?… ¿por qué paso esto?... ¿Por qué me quieren matar?... ¿Por qué estoy aquí realmente?... –volteo a verlo- ¿Quién eres?

_**¿?:**_ Créeme, a esas preguntas pronto tendrás su debida respuesta, pero puedo decirte que cuando realmente lo necesites podrás contar conmigo, por ahora solo aprovecha este reset.

_**Alex:**_ No entiendo.

_**¿?: **_Eres listo ya lo comprenderás, por ahora tendré que irme –Dijo la voz caminando fuera de la luz pero ni bien dio unos 5 pasos se detuvo-

_**¿?:**_ Ah por cierto, ya me encargue de algunas cosas aquí –dijo dándose ligeros toques con su dedo índice en la cabeza- actúa naturalmente y no te metas en situaciones en las que tengas que sacar las espadas de las demás -dicho esto siguió caminando perdiéndose en la oscuridad-

_**Alex:**_ ¡OYE ESPERA! –dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el ser-

_**(En la realidad)(Narración Tercera Persona)**_

Todas vieron con sorpresa a Alex quien se encontraba arrodillado viendo al piso y respirando agitadamente mientras el aura purpura que lo rodeaba desaparecía, pero la que estaba más sorprendida era Twilight pues su rostro mostraba que realmente estaba estupefacta de lo que vio.

_**Twilight:**_ _No es posible_, _eso fue el Return to Origins_ –se cuestionó al ver el hechizo que el humano había usado- _pero es imposible, ese hechizo es de tipo ancestral ¿cómo es que pudo realizarlo? -_seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que sus amigas salieron corriendo hacia el-

_**(Quitar música)**_

Alex pudo escuchar como las ponis gritaban su nombre quienes corrían hacia donde se encontraba. El volteo a verlas pero en ese mismo instante un dolor de cabeza se hizo presente haciendo que se sujetara la cabeza con una mano, sin darse cuenta que el trébol en sus iris titilaban hasta que desaparecieron pero aún conservaba el color purpura de sus ojos.

_**Alex: **_C-Chicas… -dijo débilmente tratando de ponerse de pie pero en eso sintió como el dolor, el cansancio y el esfuerzo cobraban factura haciendo que callera de rodillas-

_**Rainbow: **_Te tengo! –atrapo a Alex justo antes de que se callera completamente al piso-

_**Alex:**_ Me alegra ver que estén bien jejeje –hablaba entrecortado debido al dolor-

_**Pinkie:**_ Wow eso fue lo más impresionante que he visto, ellos eran como… -empezó a hacer sonidos de agonía imitando a los Heartless- y tú eras como… -comenzó a hacer sonidos de efectos especiales y movimientos de pelea imitando a Alex- y luego y luego… *balbuceo* -fue silenciada por la alicornio purpura-

_**Alex:**_ Jejeje…

_**Twilight:**_ Lo que Pinkie quiere decir es que tu…

_**¿?:**_ ¡Eres tú! –Se escuchó una voz detrás de ellas interrumpiendo a Twilight-

Antes de darles tiempo a voltear vieron como un manchón azul oscuro paso por enfrente de ellas dirigiéndose a Dash quien cerró los ojos y al volverlos a abrir se da cuenta de que el humano que cargaba ya no estaba.

_**Rainbow:**_ ¿Pero qué? ¿A dónde se fue?

Las demás manes señalaron detrás de Rainbow al unísono con los ojos abiertos como platos, cuando la pegaso se volteó pudo comprender por qué sus amigas estaban así, pues al voltear solo podía ver como la princesa de la noche estaba abrazando al humano mientras lo movía de un lado a otro como si de una potrilla con peluche nuevo se tratase.

_**Luna:**_ ¡Oh no puedo creer que de verdad hayas vuelto! –Decía emocionada sin ver al humano mientras lo seguía abrazando y moviéndolo como muñeco de trapo-

_**Alex:**_ _¡NO VERGAS PUTAS PINCHES MAMES! ¡¿DE VERDAD LA PRINCESA LUNA ME ESTA ABRAZANDO?! _–Exclamaba para sus adentros con alegría mientras sentía como la princesa dejaba de sacudirlo para apretarlo con más fuerza sacándole el aire- Ehmm princesa…

_***crack***_

Se escuchó el sonido de un hueso rompiéndose, la princesa lo había abrazado tan fuerte que término rompiéndole otra costilla, la cara del humano se puso de color azul y unos segundos después perdió la conciencia al no soportar más el dolor quedándose en los cascos de la princesa.

_**Luna:**_ Me alegro de que estés vivo, yo no… -dejo de hablar al ver fijamente al humano y su semblante cambio drásticamente de uno alegre a uno más serio-

_**¿?**_: Luna no deberías tratar al humano de esa forma.

Se escuchó la voz de alguien detrás de las mane6, todas voltearon a ver solo para toparse con la misma princesa del sol en persona.

_**Mane6:**_ Princesa -dijeron mientras daban una reverencia-

_**Celestia:**_ Mis pequeñas ponys sé que tienen preguntas que quieren que respondamos, pero primero debemos restaurar el orden aquí en Ponyville y ver que el humano Alexander reciba atención médica inmediatamente. -dijo con calma pero en su mente estaba algo desconcertada al ver al humano- _Aunque, yo también quisiera las respuestas de lo que está pasando._

* * *

_**(Lugar – En las afueras de Ponyville)(Narración Tercera Persona)**_

Tirados en el piso y muy adoloridos se encontraban Pena y Pánico por la caída que tuvieron ya que durante su aterrizaje muchas ramas se interpusieron en su camino aunque eso evito a bajar su velocidad y evitar hacerse más daño al impactar.

_**Pena:**_ Itetetetete eso me dolió maldita sea -se levantó sujetándose la espalda y la cabeza-

_**Pánico:**_ ¿Y tú crees que yo estoy bien? –Se quejaba sujetándose el estómago con ambas manos-

_**Pena:**_ Esto no se va a quedar así, iré para acabar con ese infeliz, ¿Pánico estás conmigo? –Pregunto mientras desplegaba sus alas, listo para emprender el vuelo-

_**Pánico:**_ Sabes que si hermano –se levantó imitando a su compañero-

_**¿?:**_ ¡Deténganse inmediatamente ustedes dos! -escucharon una voz femenina en las mentes de ambos dragones que hizo que se detuvieran en seco-

_**Pánico:**_ ¿M-m-mi señora es u-usted? -pregunto tartamudeando-

_**¿?:**_ No, soy tu conciencia -dijo sarcásticamente- ¡Por supuesto que soy yo idiota!

_**Pena:**_ L-lo lamentamos mi señora, fallamos en nuestra misión –dijo con algo de nerviosismo-

_**¿?:**_ Realmente son unos inútiles –sonaba algo fastidiada-

_**Pena:**_ No es por quejarme ni nada pero la verdad es que ese sujeto era muy fuerte.

_**Pánico:**_ Es cierto, por un segundo creí que nos mataría con ese ataque. Ahora entiendo porque nos pidió que usáramos el As de brillo de antemano.

_**¿?:**_ *Suspiro* Descuiden, no esperaba que ganasen de todas formas. –dijo como ya valiéndole-

_**Pena y Pánico:**_ o.O ¡¿Espere que?! –Dijeron al unísono sorprendidos-

_**¿?:**_ En fin, no pierdan tiempo regresen de vuelta al castillo para que me cuenten lo que sucedió.

_**Pena y Pánico:**_ Como usted ordene ama Nora. -dijeron al unísono y sin perder tiempo salieron volando alejándose de Ponyville-

Por su lado la figura humanoide estaba en el balcón de su castillo bastante disgustada a pesar de que no lo reflejara en su rostro, mientras contemplaba la vista que proporcionaba su territorio se empezó a reír ligeramente.

_**Nora:**_ jejeje con que así es cómo vamos a jugar eh –Dijo con cierta gracia en su voz aunque estuviese apretando su mano izquierda con mucha fuerza-

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la Historia: **__Akeboshi – Wind ( watch?v=IcseamG7ReY)_

* * *

_**LR18 STUDIOS**_

_**Light:**_ Bueno amigos aquí el sexto capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, si es así, no duden en hacérmelo saber en los reviews, ayuda a mantener a uno con ganas de seguir XD y de paso les agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historias de verdad :D

_**Luna:**_ **Lightning Runner que significa esto, esto no estaba en el contrato**!

_**Light:**_ Mierda! Ya leyó las letras pequeñas! Viejo termina de finalizar el fic en lo que yo corro por mi vida!

_**Luna:**_ **TE ENCONTRE**!

_**Light:**_ **SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA**! –Me voy corriendo con una Luna enfurecida detrás de mí-

_**Alex**_: ehmmm… como iba diciendo tampoco olviden pasarse por la comunidad United Brony Division donde pueden encontrar historias que les pueden llamar la atención.

_**Alex:**_ Y no lo olviden: Comenten…

_**Light:**_ Critiquen!… -grito mientras corro-

_**Light:**_ Sugieran!… -grita mientras me persigue-

_**Alex:**_ ehmm jeje Ya para despedirnos…

_**Light, Luna y Alex:**_ ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente página! :D


	7. ¿Entiendo y Acepto los terminos?

_**Luna: **_SA-LU-TATIONS EVERYBRONY AND PEGASISTERS! Aquí su querida princesa de la noche trayéndoles el capítulo 7 de este fic, si se preguntan porque soy yo quien esta presentando el fic es porque el "alicornio" Runner esta en terapia intensiva despues de... un accidente.

_**Alex:**_ ¿Accidente? Lo freiste con tu rasho laser.

**_Luna:_** ¡El se lo busco!

_**Alex:**_ Pobre, dijeron que no se levantaria por meses y volar no se diga XD

_**Luna:**_ ¿Y tu quieres acompañarlo?

_**Alex:**_ Mejor~ me callo XD

_**Luna:**_ En fin me no los hacemos esperar mas asi que vallamos de una vez con el capítulo ¡**LET'S GOOOOOOO**! -exclama con la voz real de canterlot-

_**Alex:**_ Modula la voz luna XD

* * *

"_**Alex el Ilusionista de Eqüestria"**_

_**Ilusión 7: "¿Entiendo y acepto los términos?"**_

_**Opening de la Historia: **__Lisa Komine – Faith ( watch?v=cgHb_mkE4O0)_

* * *

_**(Narración Tercera Persona)**_

En una habitación elegante cuyas cortinas estaban cerradas iluminada únicamente por la cálida luz de las velas aromáticas que adornaban la sala y perfumaban el lugar con un suave aroma a vainilla, sentada sobre un sofá rojo aterciopelado se encontraba la unicornio Rarity quien usaba un elegante vestido de encaje largo color negro, con un collar de incrustaciones de diamante además de muchos accesorios más que la hacían ver sumamente hermosa. Lo único que no encajaba en la habitación era que en una pared se encontraba un marcador digital el cual mostraba dos números de colores verde y rojo: 00-50 respectivamente.

La unicornio parecía esperar a alguien, hasta que por un lado de la habitación aparece el joven Alex usando un smoking negro y traía consigo un par de copas junto con una botella de vino.

_**Alex:**_ ¿Me extrañaste? –Dijo como todo un casanova mientras se sentaba al lado de Rarity a lo que ella acerca la botella de vino con su magia-

_**Rarity: **_*pensando* ¿1982? excelente cosecha.

_**Alex:**_ Solo lo mejor para ti querida. -tomó las copas para servir el vino y le paso una a Rarity quien la sostuvo con su magia- A tu salud cariño, pues vuestra sola belleza es motivo de celebración en esta mágica noche invernal.

_**Rarity:**_ Ay Alex.

Ambos chocaron sus copas en señal de brindis y procedieron a beberse el vino por completo, al terminar dejaron sus copas en una mesa de salón que tenían cerca pero cuando se volvieron a ver Rarity notó que su acompañante la veía algo embelesado.

_**Rarity:**_ ¿Sucede algo darling?

_**Alex:**_ Nada nada, solo contemplaba lo hermosa que te ves con ese vestido Rarity -respondió- pero…

_**Rarity:**_ ¡¿Pero qué?! –Preguntó alarmada- ¡¿Qué tiene el vestido? ¿Son los aretes? ¿O el vestido es demasiado largo? ¿O el labial no combina? sabía que debía usar el azul coral #13, ¿o acaso…?!

Dejo de hablar al sentir el dedo del humano posarse sobre sus labios mientras este se reía ligeramente por el pequeño descontrol de la modista.

_**Alex:**_ jejeje el vestido no es el problema Rarity, pero… –tomó a Rarity por los hombros- creo que te verías mejor… **al natural** –dijo seductoramente mientras que lentamente le quitaba el vestido-

_**Rarity:**_ A-Alex… -dijo algo avergonzada al ver las intenciones del humano-

Por un segundo dudo pero extrañamente no opuso resistencia alguna al humano que contemplaba con la mirada cada rincón del cuerpo de Rarity mientras lentamente le quitaba el vestido cosa que ponía muy roja a la unicornio quien sentía la mirada predadora de su acompañante provocando que se le acelerase el corazón, hasta que terminó de quitárselo dejando el tarje en el piso y volvía a colocarse rostro con rostro.

_**Alex:**_ Mucho mejor ¿no lo crees?

_**Rarity: **_le melleur conception, je dois éprouvé –respondió seductoramente- (Traducción: el mejor diseño que me he probado)

_**Alex: **_Oh Rarity, es francés.

_**Rarity: **_Oui

_**Alex:**_ Cara mía

_**Rarity:**_ Mon chéri

Alex tomó a Rarity de un casco y comenzó a besarla subiendo por su pata hasta llegar a su rostro, la tomó por los hombros colocándola boca arriba sobre el sofá y acercó su cara a la de ella buscando sus labios con los de él los cuales fueron rápidamente bien recibidos por la unicornio quien rodeo con sus patas el cuello del humano y comenzaron a besarse de forma apasionada mientras que la unicornio blanca con su magia le empezó a quitar la parte superior del smoking al humano para poder contemplar su cuerpo cosa que la excitaba más, pero de repente ella se detuvo y con su casco dio un ligero empujón separando a Alex rompiendo el beso.

_**Alex:**_ ¿Ocurre algo Rarity?

_**Rarity:**_ Alex no podemos seguir, esto es tabú, está prohibido. –dijo la unicornio aunque no muy convencida de sus palabras-

_**Alex:**_ oh querida Rarity –se acercó hasta su oreja- las mejores cosas de la vida lo están –le susurro-

Dicho esto volvió a besar a la unicornio pero esta vez en el cuello, bajando de a poco dejando su marca en cada parte del cuerpo de la modista hasta que llego cerca de su entrepierna donde se detuvo para ver a la unicornio.

_**Alex:**_ ¿Lista?

_**Rarity:**_ *jadeo* Soy toda tuya *jadeo* has lo que quieras conmigo. –dijo completamente sumisa-

_**Alex:**_ Eso es lo que planeo mi lady.

Sin más Alex procedió a acercar su rostro hacia la intimidad de la unicornio sintiendo un calor por todo su cuerpo respirando agitadamente como ya no pudiendo contenerse pero de repente un destello lo cegó por unos segundos molestándolo por haber interrumpido aquel momento.

_**Alex:**_ ¿Pero qué rayos?

Al levantar la mirada nota que Rarity había desaparecido y toda la habitación estaba completamente en llamas. El joven trato de escapar pero el fuego le había bloqueado todas las rutas de escape. En su mente escuchó un montón de gritos y rugidos los cuales aumentaban más y más hasta el punto que le era insoportable.

_**Alex:**_ *grrr* ¡Cállense de una vez!

Exclamó molesto y todo quedó en completo silencio, tenía su ropa normal además de que ya no se encontraba en la habitación en llamas sino que estaba flotando en un lugar frio oscuro y vacío. De repente siente como si alguien lo abrazara por detrás y una voz femenina le hablo en un susurro con tono malicioso.

_**¿?:**_ Estas muerto.

El joven rápidamente se liberó del abrazo para darse media vuelta y observar quien se encontraba detrás de él pero sin darle tiempo a reaccionar aquel ser lo tomó del cuello para ahorcarlo y empezaron a caer.

_**¿?:**_ Eres una escoria… cual paria que merece la muerte.

Alex se percata de quien lo ahorcaba era una chica rubia, con un traje raro de color blanco con negro y amarillo que le recordaban algo a Rin Kagamine. No podía verle bien el rostro pues este se encontraba ensombrecido, a excepción de uno de sus ojos el cual era amarillo que brillaba con luz propia y tenía el símbolo del As de Brillo en su iris, además de su aterradora sonrisa que enmarcaba su rostro.

_**¿?: **_Jamás… jamás te perdonare por haber huido… ¡jamás!… -decía molesta- Quiero que grabes esto en tu cabeza… No importa a donde vallas, corras o te escondas… ten por seguro que te encontrare.

_**Alex: **_¡D-déjame!

Impactaron contra el piso el cual se resquebrajo, con la chica que aún lo ahorcaba encima de Alex quien trataba en lo posible para liberarse pero la chica lo sujeto de los brazos sometiéndolo.

_**¿?: **_*Risa* ¿Que tienes? ¿Estas asustado? *risa* Eso me parece bien… -hablaba con malicia-

La chica con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del humano mientras que con la otra jugueteaba con la mano de Alex. A lo que ella se acercó al oído del humano para susurrarle.

_**¿?: **_Quiero que te ahogues en esa sensación de terror. Pánico. Angustia. Dolor… Dejare que consuman tu alma y tu corazón… tan lento, tan íntimo… y para cuando llegue el final, personalmente me encargare… -se alejó de él sujetando una daga en su mano derecha alzada-… ¡TE ASESINARE!

_**Alex: **_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! –Gritó al ver la daga acercarse vertiginosamente a su ojo-

* * *

_**(Lugar – Castillo de Twilight)(PDV Alex)**_

_**Alex:**_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Desperté gritando levantándome de la cama y respirando de forma pesada por aquel sueño/pesadilla. Ya un poco más calmado me recosté nuevamente y sentía como los rayos del sol me daban de lleno en la cara cosa que me molesto, no sé si Celestia lo hace a propósito o que pero bueno me sentía bastante cansado, tanto que me costaba siquiera el moverme. Me lleve la mano a la cara para cubrirme de los rayos del sol con la intención de volver a descansar pues me encontraba algo irritable en ese momento.

_**Alex:**_ *grrr* Princesa Celestia que le cuesta subir el sol cinco minutos más tarde, no matará a nadie. -dije con algo de molestia-

_**¿?:**_ Si hiciera eso afectaría a todo el sector agrícola de mi reino.

_**Alex:**_ mmm eso tiene cierto sentido.

Me acosté de lado cubriéndome con la sabana hasta la cabeza pero al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar abrí los ojos como platos y me quite la sabana de la cabeza de forma desesperada para ver con sorpresa que la princesa Celestia se encontraba a un lado de mi cama observándome cual madre que fue a levantar a su hijo pero mi mirada se desvió hacia un bulto de buen tamaño que estaba cubierto por la sabana que claramente entendí que era.

Se podía ver a mi amigo completamente despierto y se notaba más ya que por alguna razón no tenía nada de ropa puesta a excepción de unos vendajes en algunas partes de mi cuerpo. Voltee a verla y nos quedamos unos segundos en completo silencio hasta que finalmente reaccioné.

_**Alex:**_ ¡aaaahh ecchi! -Grité cubriéndome con la sabana en son de broma-

_**Celestia:**_ jijiji Buenos días joven Alexander. -dijo con algo de gracia ante mi reacción-

_**Alex:**_ ¡¿Q-quién es usted y que hace en mi habitación?!

_**Celestia:**_ Soy la princesa Celestia de Eqüestria pero creo que eso ya lo sabes no es así.

_**Alex:**_ A qué se refie... *facepalm mental* _¡Maldición acabo de llamarla por su nombre, me lleva el chanfle, me lleva el chanfle, me lleva el chanfle!..._ ¿Princesa Celestia? Ese nombre me suena falso XD

Le dije en tono burlón rascándome la nuca pues ya que mi plan A no duro ni 10 segundos mejor sería pasar al plan B, eso y que no me conviene actuar agresivo con la monarca de toda Eqüestria.

_**Celestia:**_Veo que ya estas completamente recuperado de sus heridas.

_**Alex:**_ Nada que unas horas de sueño no pueda arreglar... _¿Pero enserio no puedo pasar un día tranquilo sin tener que estar como una momia? _

_**Celestia: **_De hecho estuviste dormido por dos días y una noche.

_**Alex: **_o.O Vaya, hablando de sueños de belleza jejeje

En lo que estaba riéndome no me percaté de que la princesa había acercado su rosto demasiado hacia mi cara casi tocando nariz con nariz mientras me observaba fijamente a los ojos como si faltase algo cosa que me puso algo nervioso desviando la mirada además de percibir un agradable aroma provenir de ella.

_**Alex:**_Princesa...

_**Celestia:**_mmm... aún sigue **adormilado**.

_**Alex:**_¿eh?... _¿Adormilado?_ –Me cuestioné a lo que ella se alejó de mi espacio personal-

_**Celestia:**_ Bueno supongo que has de tener hambre así que porque no te arreglas y nos acompañas en el comedor, estoy segura de que hay algunas ponys que quieren verte. -dijo con su calma habitual-

La princesa me regalo una sonrisa y caminó hacia la salida de mi habitación cerrando la puerta por detrás de ella dejándome algo confundido por lo que dijo. Me levanté de la cama e ingrese al baño ya que no asearme durante tres o cuatro días ya me estaba cobrando factura, al quitarme las vendas que cubrían mi cuerpo me percato de que no tenía ninguna cicatriz y sin más me fui a bañar.

Luego de un rato salí completamente renovado, vi mi ropa doblada en la cómoda de la habitación, la tomé y mientras me vestía noté algo curioso con mis prendas ya que se encontraban en perfecto estado y sin ningún rastro de sangre, era como si recién las hubiese comprado. Me dirijo al espejo para terminar de arreglarme, pensaba que Rarity las había arreglado pero en un segundo vino a mi mente cuando "yo" ejecuté el último hechizo. Me quede callado por unos segundos observando fijamente a mi reflejo para luego dar un suspiro cansado.

_**Alex:**_ *suspiro* Aun no puedo creer que haya pasado todo eso. -Dije rascándome la cabeza y alejándome del espejo- Supongo que si debí leer el punto 12 del manual de... º º º -regresé rápidamente al espejo sujetándome del lavamanos-… ¡LOOOOOL! No mames cabron que loco. -dije asombrado al darme cuenta del cambio en mis ojos-

_**Alex:**_ Jejeje rayos solo me falta el geass para verme como Lelouch XD... mmm -me pare firme con mi mano izquierda extendida hacia el frente señalando a mi reflejo- Yo, Alex vi Britannia te ordeno ¡ser cool!.

Le hablé a mi reflejo extendiendo mi mano hacia la izquierda como dando una orden para luego reírme por la tontería que había hecho y como posiblemente ya se han dado cuenta soy algo infantil cuando se da la oportunidad.

Salí de mi habitación dirigiéndome hacia el comedor y mientras caminaba por los pasillos pude ver que habían varios guardias custodiando cada rincón del castillo, estos al verme se me quedaban viendo de forma extraña pero bueno cualquiera lo haría si de repente una criatura desconocida pasara enfrente de uno como si nada. Finalmente llegué al comedor y entro abriendo ambas puertas de par en par.

_**Alex:**_ ¡Sa-lu-tations everypony! -Exclamé alegre observando que en la mesa estaban reunidos Spike, las mane6, Cadence, Celestia y Luna- º º º_ ¿Cadence? ¿Qué rayos está haciendo aquí? _

Me cuestioné exaltado aunque mantuve una expresión tranquila y alegre tratando de no mostrar sorpresa ante la inesperada presencia de la princesa de cristal entre los presentes, y si se preguntan el porqué, es que al ver a todas las princesas de Equestria reunidas en un solo lugar me daba algo de mala espina, pero en un segundo soy tacleado y tirado al piso por Pinkie pie mientras las demás nos rodeaban.

_**Pinkie:**_ ¡Alex! ¡Qué bien que estés despierto, creímos que nunca te despertarías porque bueno dormir unas horas es normal pero dos días completos es muy extraño, nos preocupamos mucho mucho!

_**Fluttershy:**_ ¿Alex estas bien?

_**Alex:**_ Jejeje no se preocupen estoy bien.

Le acaricie la crin a ambas y al levantarme noté algunas miradas frías contra mi persona de parte de Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow.

_**Rainbow: **_Muy bien Alex si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre, es hora de que digas la verdad. -dijo señalándome con su casco-

_**Alex: **_o.O ¿Ehmm la verdad sobre qué?

_**Applejack:**_ No te hagas Alex, y dinos porque nos lo ocultaste.

_**Alex:**_ Enserio no se a que se refieren.

_**Twilight:**_Queremos saber porque no nos dijiste sobre quien eres en realidad.

_**Alex:**_ Okey realmente estoy confundido, ¿alguien puede explicarme que sucede?

Empezaron a jalarme de los brazos y a preguntarme un motón de cosas sin darme siquiera la oportunidad de responder a lo que la princesa del sol llamó nuestra atención dando unos cuantos aplausos.

_**Celestia:**_ Antes que nada deberíamos de desayunar.

Las ponys se guardaron el resto de preguntas que me tenían para mí y nos sentarnos en la mesa donde las miradas de todos caían sobre mí, unas alegres (Pinkie, Fluttershy), otras curiosas (Cadence, Spike), otras muy serias (Applejack, Twilight, Rainbow), unas entre enojada e indiferente (Luna, Rarity), y solo una se mantenía con la mayor serenidad del mundo (Celestia), a pesar de que en mi trabajo llamaba la atención, en estos momentos podría considerarlo como el más incómodo mientras que en mi mente repetía una y otra vez: _Me jodí, me jodí, me jodí, me jodí_. Luego de comer baje los cubiertos para luego voltee a ver a Cadence quien me fije que era una de las que no paraba de verme aun mientras comía.

_**Alex:**_ Ehmm supongo que aún no nos han presentado princesa.

_**Cadence:**_ Como sabes que soy una princesa.

_**Alex:**_ La tiara, el collar, su forma de actuar, y el hecho de que al parecer aquellas con alas y cuernos tienen el título de princesas como Twilight y la princesa Celestia. Aunque eso me plantea una pregunta: Ser princesa te vuelve alicornio o el ser alicornio te vuelve princesa XD. –dije burlonamente-

_**Rarity**_: Pues no eres el único con preguntas Alex. –dijo algo molesta-

_**Cadence:**_ Jejeje, tal como dijiste soy la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza pero puedes llamarme Cadence. Realmente es fascinante tener enfrente a una especie nunca antes vista.

_**Alex:**_ Si así está usted imagínese a mi teniendo enfrente a seres que de dónde vengo solo pertenecen a la mitología... _Así que la humanidad no existe en eqüestria._

_**Cadence:**_ ¿No hay ponys en tu dimensión?

_**Alex:**_ Seguro que sí pero solo los terrestres como Pinkie o Applejack -señalándolas- además de que son menos coloridos y no pueden hablar.

_**Pinkie: **_¡¿No pueden hablar?! Eso es terrible, no me imagino sin poder hablar y ya me ha pasado, no podía contar chistes ni expresar mis pensamientos que me daban vueltas y vueltas.

_**Alex:**_ Vamos vamos no es el fin del mundo.

_**Rainbow:**_ Esto no nos está llevando a nada. –Dijo algo fastidiada- Alex empieza a hablar sobre quien eres en realidad.

_**Alex:**_ Recuerdo que me preguntaron eso pero no se a que se refieren, soy un estudiante universitario, hijo único, trabajaba como ilusionista en un salón y actualmente termine en este mundo por qué se yo. No sé qué más quieres saber.

_**Applejack:**_ Ella se refiere a la pelea contra los dragones y esas cosas blancas.

_**Rainbow: **_Y que en realidad eres una especie de guerrero mágico. -volvio a señalarme pero esta vez pegandome el casco en la nariz al cual yo retire de mi cara-

_**Alex:**_ Pues lamento decepcionarlas pero esa fue la primera vez que use magia o una espada.

_**Twilight:**_ ¿entonces cómo fue que pudiste enfrentarte a todas esas cosas?

_**Alex:**_ ¿Y cómo se supone que sepa eso? Lo último que recuerdo fue que cuando nos atacaron a mí y a Rarity de repente me encontraba en un sitio oscuro y un sujeto extraño se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

_**Luna:**_ "ADS"

_**Alex:**_ ¿Eh?

_**Celestia:**_Es la abreviatura del hechizo "_Automatic Defense System_" también se lo conoce como "_Survival"_.

_**Twilight:**_ Eh leído de ese hechizo pero es sumamente complicado, no muchos logran ejecutarlo con éxito.

_**Applejack:**_ ¿Aun así vas a seguir negándolo compañero? –Dijo viéndome con una ceja levantada-

_**Alex:**_ Ya lo dije no sé cómo paso eso, es la honesta verdad.

_**Luna: **_La honestidad de alguien cuyo trabajo es engañar no es muy confiable que se diga. –Se notaba algo de fastidio en su voz-

_**Alex: **__O.o Okey~ la princesa está molesta conmigo, de verdad estoy jodido_… Mi trabajo y yo son dos cosas diferentes princesa… ehmm...

Movía mi mano en señal de que me dijera su nombre pero ella no me respondió y se levantó de su puesto

_**Luna:**_ Si me disculpan me tengo que retirar.

Sin decir ningún otra palabra la princesa de la noche se retiró del comedor dejándonos a todos muy confundidos.

_**Alex:**_ Ehmm ¿dije algo malo?

_**Celestia: **_Twilight, podrías llevar al joven Alexander al salón del trono por favor.

La princesa del sol se fue tras su hermana y nosotros nos quedamos viendo por un rato hasta que la obedecimos.

* * *

_**(Narración Tercera persona)**_

La princesa de la noche se encontraba en el balcón del castillo caminando en círculos sin parar mientras mascullaba muy enojada. Cuando llego su hermana pudo notar que no se encontraba de muy buen humor por lo que se acercó a hablar con ella

_**Luna:**_ No. no, no, no me lo creeré, jamás me creeré que él sea... *grrr* no, él es un impostor, una falsificación, un estafador, un… un… un...

_**Celestia:**_ Luna cálmate.

_**Luna:**_ ¡¿Que me calme?! –dejo de caminar para ver a su hermana- Realmente me pides que me calme después de presenciar a tal...

_**Celestia:**_ Luna, ni siquiera le estas dando la oportunidad de conocerlo, al principio pensé que él podía ser… "él", pero ahora sabemos que es un joven humano que a pesar de que no sabía nada se arriesgó a salvar a nuestros súbditos.

_**Luna:**_ NO, no lo hizo, fue el efecto del ADS.

_**Celestia:**_ Entonces puedo preguntarte querida hermana: ¿Quién le pudo haber aplicado el hechizo ADS? -Ante esa pregunta la princesa de la noche se quedó callada pensando sobre ello- Hermana por favor, permíteme hablar con él.

* * *

_**(PDV Alex)**_

Las mane6 se habían ido cada quien para sus casas o a realizar sus labores a petición de la Princesa Cadence. Luego de que Twilight me escoltase al salón del trono la princesa Cadence le pidió a Twilight de que la acompañara, dejándome a mí solo con mis pensamientos. Me encontraba sentado en el trono de Fluttershy mientras observaba el adorno del techo.

_**Alex: **_No creí que así sería mi primer encuentro con la princesa Luna… además ¿porque estará molesta conmigo?, más bien yo debería estar molesto con ella por el hecho de que me rompió una costilla.

Hable algo molesto mientras me rascaba la cabeza muy fuerte para luego desparramarme en el trono muy desilusionado cerrando los ojos-

_**Alex:**_ *suspiro* Welcome to Ponyville. –Dije en voz baja con sarcasmo-

_**¿?:**_ Sabes, deberías aprender a no pensar en voz alta.

Escuche detrás de mí a lo que levanto la mirada observando a la princesa del sol cosa que me asusto de la impresión haciendo que cayera del trono.

_**Alex:**_ Princesa Celestia necesitaba algo de mí. –dije levantándome-

_**Celestia:**_Joven Alexander**, **me he dado cuenta de que quieres mantener una fachada de no conocer a nadie, pero necesito que seas sincero conmigo y que no me ocultes nada.

_**Alex:**_ Ya les he dicho todo lo que sé, no sé qué más quieren saber.

_**Celestia:**_ No es verdad, aun no nos has dicho muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, como sabias nuestros nombres. Además, ¿porque cargabas esto contigo? –De su ala saco el reloj de bolsillo que encontré-

_**Alex:**_ ¿Cuando fue qué… -ella me paso el reloj de bolsillo-

_**Celestia:**_ ¿Podrías darle cuerda por favor?

Le di cuerda hasta que estuviera listo y lo abrí, al hacerlo el pequeño artilugio comenzó a emitir aquella dulce melodía la cual no podía dejar de prestar atención. Cuando esta dejo de sonar la princesa llamó mi atención.

_**Celestia:**_ ¿Joven Alexander que puedes decirme de aquella melodía?

_**Alex:**_ Que es una hermosa pieza musical, pero por alguna razón me provoca mucha nostalgia. Es como si ya la hubiese escuchado antes. -Le pase el reloj de bolsillo pero ella lo empujo cortésmente hacia mí-

_**Celestia:**_ Consérvala, es tuya *suspiro* Joven Alexander a pesar de que confió en que no eres un peligro para nuestro reino voy a pedirte que me dejes leer tu mente.

No sé en qué estaba pensando la princesa Celestia en ese momento pero a mí se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, realmente no esperaba que me pidiera eso, bueno la verdad es que era una de las primeras cosas que me habría imaginado que pasaría pero vamos cuantas eran las posibilidades de que en verdad sucediera

_**Alex:**_ No es algo indecoroso pedirle a alguien que le deje leer su mente, las personas tienen secretos sabe y un mago muchos más.

_**Celestia:**_ Lo sé, pero es algo protocolario más que nada.

_**Alex:**_ _Protocolario si claro, y yo soy David Copperfield, en verdad piensa que me voy a creer eso, porque de ser así Eqüestria es mucho más paranoico de lo que pensé. Maldición que hago que hago: __si acepto podría ver algunas cosas "sugestivas" que no quiero que vea *cof cof* Clop, Hentai, Playbrony *cof cof* y podría desterrarme por eso, negarme solo complicaría las cosas; al final si no acepto pierdo, y si acepto también pierdo T_T_

Mi mente se hacía un lio pensando en todas las posibilidades, no podía perder la confianza de la princesa pues eso solo me causaría problemas, además no sabía cómo funcionaba en si ese hechizo ni que tan profundo podía ver en mi interior. Pero en ese momento vino a mi memoria las palabras de aquel sujeto: "_Sería bueno que actúes naturalmente_".

_**Alex:**_ *suspiro* si es una petición de la princesa no puedo negarme pero a cambio ¿podría pedirle algo?

_**Celestia:**_ ¿De qué se trata joven Alexander?

_**Alex:**_ Primero solo dígame Alex así no se cansa la lengua, y segundo quiero pedirle cuatro deseos.

_**Celestia:**_ ¿Cuatro deseos?

_**Alex:**_ Así es su majestad pero no se los pediré en estos momentos.

_**Celestia:**_ Es algo extraño escuchar una petición como ese pero si es lo que deseas está bien.

_**Alex:**__ Creo que es más extraño pedirle a alguien dejarle leer la mente :V _-pensaba-

Ella me pidió que me sentara enfrente de ella, cuando ya estaba en posición la princesa hizo brillar su cuerno de un color amarillo. Pasó mucho tiempo en lo que la princesa me preguntaba cosas mientras lo confirmaba al leer mis pensamientos y luego de un buen rato ella dejo de usar su magia dando por finalizado aquel interrogatorio aunque su rostro se veía bastante pensativo.

* * *

_(**Insertar musica:** The last of us ost - Ellie kills David extended ( watch?v=tw7sdJ5p4dw))_

* * *

_**Alex:**_ ¿Vio lo que necesitaba ver?

_**Celestia:**_ Lo suficiente.

Sonó algo seria cosa que me asusto un poco pensando en que si había visto lo que no quería que viera y ya estuviera pensando con que cañón dispararme hacia el sol.

_**Celestia:**_ Con que somos parte de una serie de ¿televisión?, ¿No es así?

_**Alex:**_ Así es su majestad, es por eso que sabía de ustedes.

_**Celestia:**_ Porque ocultar tu conocimiento de nosotros y fingir que no sabías quienes éramos.

_**Alex:**_ Pues así no asustaría a los ponys, además de que la serie My Little Pony es eso: Una Serie. Cualquier parecido con esta realidad no es más que mera coincidencia. Nada me garantizaba que las cosas que sucedieron allí realmente suceden acá, por eso prefiero fingir que no conozco a nadie, conocerlos desde cero y si hay similitudes pues mejor para mí –le dije ya más relajado- Aun así me gustaría pedirle que mantuviera esta información entre usted y yo.

_**Celestia:**_ Como gustes joven Alex. Pero ahora quisiera preguntarte algo… ¿te gustaría volver a tu dimensión o quedarte aquí?

_**Alex:**_ Bueno princesa creo que al leer mi mente conoce la…

_**Celestia:**_ Sería bueno que reconsideres tu respuesta –me interrumpió de forma seria- Si elijes irte podrás recuperar tu vida normal, a tu familia, a tus amigos, tu empleo, vivir una vida plena, pero si decides quedarte entonces… puede que no sobrevivas.

Al decir eso último me quede completamente callado. La verdad es que la princesa me había dado muchas cosas en que pensar, la batalla de ayer es una prueba de ello, por alguna razón alguien me quiere muerto y por el método que uso me dice que no era broma. Tengo muy poca información de quién fue el que me mando a matar, tampoco el porqué de ello, pero de lo que estaba realmente seguro en ese momento era que las palabras de las princesas eran lo más cercano a la verdad.

_**Celestia:**_ Piénsalo bien joven Alexander, espero tu respuesta para mañana. –apoyo su ala sobre mi espalda y sin decir más se retiró-

_**Alex:**_ ¿Debería… quedarme? –fue lo único que me cuestione-

El resto del día me la pase en mi habitación encerrado, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, realmente necesitaba pensar sobre mi situación aquí, si era lo más conveniente, si así no causaría más daños de los posibles que causaría mi presencia. Cuanto más pensaba en la realidad más me daba cuenta de que no sabía que pasaba. Le daba vueltas a aquel reloj como loco pensando buscando una pista o algo que me ayudara pero era inútil. ¿Quién era aquel sujeto en mi mente?, ¿cómo fue que llegue aquí? ¿Quién me quería muerto? ¿Realmente esto se parece a un maldito Fanfic? ¿De verdad debía dejarlo todo y regresar a casa? ¿Está bien poder desear quedarme? ¿Por qué hay heartless en Eqüestria? ¿Por qué había una keyblade dentro de Rarity? ¿Siquiera soy humano? Muchas preguntas invadían mi mente y el tiempo no me daba tiempo valga la redundancia. No lo sabía pero las respuestas a mis preguntas estaban más cerca de lo que pensaba.

_**(Quitar Musica)**_

* * *

_**(Lugar - Habitación de Alex)(Hora - 02h30)(Narración Tercera Persona)**_

Ya habían pasado las horas desde que el humano se había quedado durmiendo en su cama mientras la noche lo arrullaba con la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana, pero la brisa no fue lo único que entro. Por el marco de la ventana se veía la silueta de una pequeña criatura quien observaba al humano desde para luego dirigirse hacia el colocándose encima de su torso para luego dar unos rápidos pero débiles golpes en sobre el cuerpo del humano para que se levantara.

_**Alex:**_ *bostezo* ¿Qué pasa?

Cuestionó con pereza mientras se tallaba los ojos y se levantaba de a poco para poder ver lo que sucedía hasta que se percató de la criatura que estaba encima de él que era un conejo blanco quien salto hacia el borde de la cama permitiendo al humano que se sentara.

_**Alex:**_ *bostezo* Oh Angel eres tú –dijo con pesadez y el conejo solo asentó con la cabeza- Ah es verdad, se me olvido agradecerte por la ayuda con esos lobos de bosque y lo de los heartless, muchas gracias.

Expresó amablemente ladeando su cabeza y dando una sonrisa a lo que el pequeño conejo se le quedó viendo detenidamente por unos segundos para luego imitar su gesto.

_**Angel:**_ No es necesario que me lo agradezcas

Respondió con una voz bastante agradable y yo seguía sonriendo como si nada por unos segundos hasta que finalmente reaccionó por lo acababa de pasar.

_**Alex: **_¡AAAAAAAAHHH ANGEL HABLOOOOOOO! –Exclamó arrimándose a la cabecera de la cama-

_**Angel**_: ¿Enserio? ¿De todas las cosas que te han pasado hasta ahora te asusta el hecho de que un conejo hable? Muchos de los animales en Eqüestria hablan ¿sabes?

_**Alex:**_ Jejeje solo bromeaba –expresaba su calma con un ademan- Pero si me sorprendí un poco pues se supone que tú solo usas mímicas.

_**Angel:**_ Cierto pero solo las uso para poder comunicarme con Fluttershy y no llamar la atención –dijo rascándose una oreja con su pata- y ya que tocamos el tema de ella ¡Como te atreviste cargar en brazos a mi Fluttershy de esa manera tu simple despojo de humano! –su expresión cambio a una muy molesta-

_**Alex:**_ ¿eh?

_**Angel**_: Escúchame amigo deja que te explique un par de cosas, Fluttershy es mía y solo te salve en ese momento para poder darte una paliza con mis propias patas -decía mientras se tronaba las patas y luego se colocó en postura de boxeo- Pero tu castigo puede esperar, necesito hablar contigo.

_**Alex:**_ _¿Pero qué chingados cómo fue que termine en esta situación?... _Escucha Angel estoy muy cansado y ya tuve suficiente con el día de hoy así que sho sho busca a alguien más a quien fastidiar, vamos vete –le hacía ademanes para que se fuera-

_**Angel**_: Dije que ¡TENEMOS QUE HABLAR! –saltó dándole un zape tan fuerte que se le quito el sueño-

_**Alex:**_ ¡AU! ¿Oye que te pasa? -pregunto molesto-

_**Angel:**_ Ya te lo dije tenemos que hablar.

_**Alex:**_ ¿De verdad es tan importante que no puede esperar a mañana?

_**Angel:**_ Si

_**Alex:**_ Bien ¿de qué se trata?

_**Angel:**_ Sobre tu situación aquí en Eqüestria.

_**Alex:**_ Ehmm creo que la Princesa se te adelanto un poco.

_**Angel:**_ Ella tiene su manera y yo la mía así que escúchame con atención idiota. Hay cosas allá afuera, cosas que podrían lastimar a los seres de aquí que no entienden que son ni por qué están aquí, y es tu deber el…

_**Alex:**_ ¡Ah no! Espera solo un momentito de tamaño poni! He leído suficientes fanfics para saber a dónde va todo esto: me vas a decir cosas como que fui traído por el destino para proteger a todos y un montón de cosas más de ser alguien con complejo de héroe, pero sabes que: Polly no quiere esa galleta.

_**Angel:**_ ¿eh? –se me quedo viendo con cara de confundido-

_**Alex:**_ Aunque en cierta forma lo veía venir y eso, pero no es lo que yo quiero vivir porque saldré muy herido, muchas situaciones random o algo extraño sucediendo con alguna de las ponys que "**casualmente**" solo **yo** podré resolver, y te apuesto 50 bits a que al final de todo esto me enfrentare a algún cabron de 20 metros con un poder nivel goku superpuchayajin fase 50 o que se yo y de paso no podré quedarme aquí a vivir con mis ponys favoritas debido a que me convertiré en un mártir o tendré que irme por el bien de todos. NO, NO QUIERO ESO!

_**Angel:**_ ¿Terminaste? –Preguntó de brazos cruzados mirándome con una ceja levantada- *suspiro* no sé de donde sacaste todas esas ideas pero sé que no piensas así.

_**Alex:**_ Jejeje si soy tan fácil de leer entonces mis dotes de ilusionista se están perdiendo.

_**Angel:**_ Por el contrario, tienes más magia que antes aunque no tengas total acceso a ella, si mis cálculos son correctos en estos momentos solo puedes usar 1/6 de tu poder debido a que liberaste una de las llaves espada, claro si es que tuvieras control de ese poder.

Ante eso el humano se llevó la mano al mentón mostrando una expresión pensativa

_**Alex:**_ Como se supone que use esta magia.

_**Angel:**_ Necesitas entrenar desde cero todo sobre la magia y por eso estoy aquí –Dijo despreocupadamente- ¿Y bien que dices?

El ilusionista dió un suspiro mientras miraba hacia abajo como pensando en todo lo que le dijo, no había ruido alguno en la habitación hasta que Angel decide romper el mismo con una simple pregunta.

_**Angel:**_ Si no hubieses querido ser parte de esto entonces nunca habrías tomado la capa que te di en primer lugar… Así que dime ¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a fingir que todavía no has decidido aceptar? –Dijo en tono burlón a lo que el humano aun con la mirada abajo y los ojos cerrados dio con una media sonrisa-

* * *

_**(Lugar - Ponyville)(Hora – 10:00am)**_

_**((Ending) Insertar música: **__Egoist – Namae no Nai Kaibutsu ( watch?v=gyJCjbXzcKc )__**)**_

Una gran comunidad de ponys se encontraban reunidos en frente del castillo de la amistad debido a que fueron convocados por las mismas gobernantes de Eqüestria. Algunos pensaban que se trataba del acontecimiento sucedido hace unos pocos días y que finalmente les darían a conocer lo que paso. Por el balcón se asomaron las cuatro princesas parándose al borde del balcón y dirigirse a los habitantes de Ponyville.

_**Celestia:**_ Sé que tienen muchas preguntas mis pequeños ponys con respecto a lo que sucedió el día de ayer, y no hacen mal en cuestionarse el porqué, pero estamos aquí para responder sus preguntas.

_**Luna:**_ No está de más nuestros leales súbditos que les pedimos que sean lo más abierto de mente posible y escuchen con atención nuestras palabras.

_**Cadence:**_ Los acontecimientos que sucedieron pudieron provocar pérdidas, llanto y dolor, pero ahí alguien más en todo esto.

_**Twilight:**_ Aquel que se encargó de este problema con sus propias manos. –Los ponys se quedaron confundidos al escuchar la palabra "manos"-

Se ve a alguien caminando hacia el balcón cosa que llamo a la atención de los ponys, desde los más pequeños hasta los más ancianos, todos se quedaron observando perplejos al ser que se encontraba parado pues era la primera vez que veían algo igual. Este ser era ni más ni menos que el humano quien se encontraba parado con porte y clase. Dio un pequeño suspiro y en su mente pedía que lo siguiente que sucedería resultase bien. Sin más el respiro profundamente y sus siguientes palabras tomaron por sorpresa a todos los presentes.

_**Alex:**_ **¡Gente de Ponyville, mi nombre es Alexander Nightroad y soy el familiar de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle**! –Fue lo que el joven humano exclamo abiertamente a los cuatro vientos-

Estas palabras pudieron dar inicio a una gran confusión y haber llenado de preguntas a los presentes y no solo a ellos sino también al humano, sobre los posibles peligros, las consecuencias que tendrían sus acciones, Alex estaba consciente de todo esto, sabía que a partir de ahora las cosas podrían ponerse complicadas y difíciles pero el decidió resumir todas sus dudas, miedos, e incertidumbres en una sola frase.

_**Alex:**_ _¿Entiendo y acepto los términos y condiciones?_ -se preguntó a sí mismo para luego responderse en voz baja con una sonrisa confiada- Acepto.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**LR18 STUDIOS**_

_**Light:**_ Bueno amigos los rumores sobre mi hospitalizacion por causa de Luna fueron muy exagerados XD ya estoy de vuelta para despedir el séptimo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado XD Y como siempre gracias por leer otro cap más de esta historia, sé que me demoro mucho en subir caps pero aun asi agradesco que tengan la paciencia para poder esperarme.

_**Alex:**_ Nadie dijo que escribir fics es facil

_**Angel:**_ Es verdad.

_**Light:**_ _Sigo sin creerme que el conejo hable, que es esto Alexia en el pais de las maravillas?..._ en fin, aprovecho para mandarle un saludo a **"TheTron675"**, gracias bro por seguirle a esta historia XD diria que tratare de escribir mas seguido pero eso seria una vil mentira pues aunque quisiera siempre hay cosas que me lo impiden.

_**Angel: **_Oye podemos despedir el cap rapido, tengo que tortu... digo digo enseñarle como funciona las cosas en Equestria.

_**Alex:**_ ¡Ibas a decir torturar pequeño comezahorias sinverguenza!

_**Angel:**_ Bienvenido a Equestria

_**Light:**_ jajaja XD Bueno queridos lectores como siempre no lo olviden: Comenten...

_**Angel:**_ Critiquen…

_**Alex:**_ Sugieran ;-;

_**Light:**_ Ya para despedirnos...

_**Todos:**_ ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente pagina!


	8. No hay marcha atras

_**Light: **_Es que enserio uno no puede tener ni un solo momento de descanso o qué?! Es que verán, primero que quiero escribir y me da un pinche bloque de escritor. Cuando finalmente me desbloqueo a la pinche computadora se le da por desactivarse los programas de escritura. Después la U se pone chingona y me envían deberes a diestra y siniestra como si pensaran que no tenemos vida o que se yo. Y para rematar cuando finalmente logro conseguir la forma de siquiera poder escribir a gusto adivinen que... ¡Otro puto bloqueo! NO MAMEN MALDICION. Dónde está mi pinche boleto dorado pa irme a Eqüestria. *suspiro* pero bueno, mientras lucho contra las fuerzas del universo que me impiden avanzar con la mano izquierda, con la derecha trato de escribir tanto como pueda. Así es, porque eso es lo que significa ser escritor! okey ya dejo el drama XD

_**Alex: **_Pero Light tu siempre eres dramático, creo que lo único que te falta es un sofá de desmayos.

_**Light: **_Ehmm si jejeje sería ridículo que tuviera eso *risa nerviosa* -bajando el telón ocultando un sofa rojo-

_**Alex:**_ ... eso...

_**Light:**_ *nervioso* Bueno bueno ¿quién eres policía de eqüestria o qué? :V

_**Alex:**_ ¡¿Puedo serlo?!

_**Light:**_Pues la idea no es mala –digo pensativo- pero mejor dejemos de hacer el tonto y demos inicio al capítulo de una vez?

_**Alex:**_ Vale, vale.

_**Light:**_ Ah por cierto el capitulo esta "algo" largo asi que avisados XD

_**Alex:** _Ahora pues sin más preámbulos vamos con el capítulo.

_**Light:**_ ¡Lets Gooooo!

* * *

"_**Alex el Ilusionista de Eqüestria"**_

_**Ilusión 8: No hay marcha atrás**_

_**Opening de la Historia: **__Lisa Komine – Faith ( watch?v=cgHb_mkE4O0)_

* * *

_**(Lugar - Castillo de Nora)(Narración Tercera Persona)**_

Mucho ruido y ajetreo se podía escuchar desde afuera del castillo del As de Brillo cual trabajo de construcción a media mañana, al ver más de cerca se puede ver a muchos dragones moviéndose de un lado a otro llevando consigo pedazos de escombros, martillando, pintando y acomodando todo el desastre que había ocasionado el "saludo" del humano hacia su atacante quien se encontraba parada en medio del movimiento usando un casco de construcción mientras sostenía un plano detallado de la edificación del salón

_**Nora:**_ ¡Oye tu eso va en la parte de atrás! ¡Hazlo bien o te volveré ceniza me escuchaste! -exclamo regañando a uno de los dragones- En verdad tengo que hacer todo yo -se cuestionó a si misma en un susurro-

_**Dragón Guardia: **_Mi señora, los dragones pena y pánico llegaron al castillo.

_**Nora: **_Pues hazlos pasar.

***BUM***

Las puertas de la entrada se hicieron pedazos por la bola de fuego que lanzo Pena mientras este entraba con un expresión de ira en su rostro y su compañero tras de él.

_**Pena:**_ Eso no será necesario. -entro caminando hasta Nora-

_**Pánico:**_ Tampoco lo era volar la puerta -dijo con sarcasmo entrando detrás de el-

_**Nora: **_Vaya hasta que volvieron, creí que se habían muerto a medio camin...

El dragón rojo la interrumpio tomandola del cuello de la chaqueta tan rapido como bala para la levantarla y tenerla cara a cara. En el rostro del dragón se podía ver la ira asesina que tenía mientras que la humana se lo quedo viendo calmada como si nada. Todos los dragones tenían la boca abierta de la impresión por ver esa escena que era como si estuvieran viendo un niño con un fosforo acercándolo a la mecha de un barril lleno de pólvora.

_**Pena:**_ Si y no gracias a ti ¿Así que dime maldita estafadora quién demonios era ese sujeto antes de que saque todos los órganos?

_**Nora:**_ Wow, sí que tienes confianza como para hablarme de esa manera. Eso es lo que me agrada de ti -dándole unas palmadas en la mejilla- Pero ambos sabemos que estas exagerando y no lo vas a hacer

El dragón se quedó viéndola fijamente a los ojos por unos momentos para luego abrir su mano lentamente soltando el agarre dejándola en el piso a lo que la humana se arreglo su traje.

_**Nora: **_Además no soy una estafadora, pueden tener la mitad de la paga que se les prometió puesto que hicieron la mitad del trabajo en sí.

La chica hace un ademan con su mano derecha cubierta con magia de color amarillo y sin aviso alguno aparecen sobre los dragones una pila de joyas de todo tipo la cual cae estrepitosamente sobre ellos aplastándolos contra el piso de forma graciosa.

_**Pánico:**_ P-puedes q-quedarte con el r-resto... -dijo desde debajo de la pila de joyas-

_**Nora: **_Ay eso pasa por que soy tan generosa. jojojojojo -riéndose con una mano cubriéndose la boca cual niña rica presumida-

**Pena:** No sé por qué trabajo para ella. -dijo cuestionandose en voz baja-

_**Pánico:**_ Porque nos paga con muchas joyas, el poder extra que tenemos, ademas de estos geniales trajes y sobre todo porque si nos oponemos a ella nos dará de comer al amo de los dragones? ¿sera? -ante esto el dragon gruño molesto-

_**Nora:**_ Dejen de perder el tiempo ustedes dos y vengan conmigo. -dijo caminando hacia fuera del salon a lo que pisa las puertas en el piso- Y por favor que alguien se encargue de esto inmediatamente.

Los otros se las arreglaron para salir de debajo de la pila de joyas y se fueron tras de ella hasta llegar a lo que parecía el comedor del castillo que era igual de grande que el salon. La joven se sentó en la silla principal de la mesa y un dragón con traje de mesero a medias le trajo una taza de té caliente al cual dio una probada mientras que ambos dragones esperaban a su lado sin decir nada.

_**Nora:**_ Nada como un té de jazmín para pasar el mal sabor de boca. Bueno ahora sí, porque no se sientan y me dicen... -su semblante cambio a uno completamente serio- ... Que ocurrió exactamente.

Ante su mirada ambos dragones le hicieron caso y procedieron a contarle sobre lo ocurrido en Ponyville, claro que se saltaron algunos detalles como lo de Pena y Rarity, o que se confiaron cuando combatieron contra el humano y cuando terminaron de hablar se podía ver a Nora bastante pensativa.

_**Nora:**_ mmm, ¿están seguros de eso?

_**Pánico:**_ Completamente ama Nora

_**Nora:**_ Ya veo, me pregunto a qué estarás jugando clover –se cuestionó en voz baja-

_**Pena:**_ No lo sé pero si me hubiera dejado volver seguro que yo.

_**Nora:**_ Habrías vuelto con la cola entre las patas. –ese comentario molesto a Garble pero no dijo nada- Sera mejor que vaya con cuidado contra él pues algo no se oye bien en todo esto. –Decía con una mirada que ponía tenso a ambos dragones- ¡Pánico! –Grito asustando al pobre dragón azul-

_**Pánico:**_ ¿S-si ama Nora?

_**Nora:**_ Quiero que llames a Silente y le digas que se prepare para salir.

_**Pánico:**_ D-de inmediato –salió por su lado-

_**Pena:**_ ¿Para qué llamaras a Silente?

_**Nora:**_ Para que no cometa el mismo error que ustedes dos. Este juego recién se está preparando y primero tengo que saber a qué me enfrento –Dijo con seriedad-

* * *

_**(Lugar – Bosque Everfree)**_

En medio del bosque Everfree parecía estar todo tranquilo, las hojas de los árboles se movían con el viento suavemente que te provocaría echar una siesta en alguna rama, aunque esta paz no duro mucho ya que se empezaron a escuchar varias estruendos y gritos de fondo en el bosque que se escuchaban cada vez más cerca hasta que sin previo aviso de entre unos arbustos salto un pequeño conejo blanco, para ser más específico Angel, y unos segundos después saltó de entre estos el joven ilusionista quien estaba completamente agitado y enojado empuñando una keyblade hecha de madera.

_**Alex: **_¡Vuelve aquí condenado animal rastrero!

Exclamó el humano a todo pulmón al mismo tiempo que se detuvo de súbito para luego levantar su brazo izquierdo apuntando a su objetivo con la palma abierta.

_**Alex:**_ Come, to strike and crush, -De su mano apareció lentamente un círculo mágico pequeño que crecía hasta que estuvo listo- **¡THE SLUGGER!**

Del círculo salió una onda expansiva como si de un cañón de aire se tratase que tenía por objetivo golpear al pequeño conejo pero este con gran habilidad esquivo el impacto de su ataque saltando hacia una rama muy alta. El humano bajo su mano con cansancio y soltando la keyblade de madera mientras respiraba muy agitado tratando de recuperar el aliento

_**Alex: **_*jadeo* esto se está *jadeo* volviendo pesado *jadeo* maldición.

Dijo al mismo tiempo que se dejó caer de espaldas al piso mientras que desde la rama cercana se encontraba el conejo Angel quien observaba a Alex con algo de decepción.

_**Angel: **_Vamos aun te tardas mucho en cargar el hechizo, recuerda que tienes que imaginar que concentras aire en tus manos para luego liberarlo.

_**Alex:**_ Si, sí, ya me lo dijiste antes. -dijo quejandose-

_**Angel:**_ Y aun blandes la keyblade como si de una vara se tratase. ¿Si sigues así como esperas usar una de verdad?

_**Alex:**_ Pues será porque no se empuñar una espada y como chingados se supone que sepa empuñar una keyblade? –Pregunte con sarcasmo-

_**Angel:**_ Claro que lo sabes, solo tienes que confiar en tus instintos. Anda levántate que aun te faltan otras 12 repeticiones

_**Alex: **_¿Eh? ¿Tengo que hacer eso otras 12 veces más? Maldición esto es ridículo, ya aprendí a usar un hechizo en menos de 1 hora además de corretearte por todo Everfree, dame un respiro.

_**Angel: **_Ya no seas tan quejumbroso y continuemos. -dijo saltando entre árbol y árbol alejándose-

_**Alex: **_*suspiro cansado*Apuesto a que ninguno de los maestros de la llave espada no tenían que entrenar así, *quejido* maldición porque tengo que hacer esto…

* * *

_**(Alex Flashback)**_

Después de decirle a Angel que acepté me dijo que necesitaba "estabilizar" mi situación en Eqüestria pues si saliera así como si nada podría no dar una muy buena impresión a los ponys. Pero le dije que no se preocupara por eso pues ya había pensado en como tratar con los ponys desde la tarde de ayer, le explique en qué consistía mi plan y con algo de desconfianza me dio la oportunidad de aplicarlo. Luego me explico bastante rápido algunas cosas que debía saber y sin más se fue de mi habitación saliendo por la ventana en dirección a la casa de Fluttershy quizá.

Por mi lado volví a hacer inventario y revisaba un par de cosas en mi laptop y teléfono, mi laptop aun tenía energía pero por alguna razón mi teléfono estaba completamente descargado aunque mejor para mí pues necesitaba bloquearles el acceso a las ponys de mí celular y laptop mientras hallaba la forma de deshacerme de la información que tenía sin que me vieran y como no quería quedarme a medio proceso decidí que por ahora no lo haría.

Como no podía dormir otra vez porque desde que tengo memoria una vez que me levantaban de madrugada era incapaz de volver a dormir y muchas veces me la pasaba viendo al techo hasta que amaneciera. Pense que si estaba en Eqüestria debía aprovechar y ponerme al día tanto como pudiese así que me fui a la biblioteca para comprobar una de las muchas dudas que tenía. Al entrar pude sentir como algo se posaba sobre mi cabeza, el tacto de esas garras me era muy familiar y ya sabía quién era el pequeño emplumado.

_**Alex:**_ Hola Owl, como estas?

_**Owlowiscious:**_ Hoo.

_**Alex:**_ Lamento irrumpir de esta forma pero necesito un libro de aquí. No sabes si tienen un libro de la historia de Eqüestria?

_**Owlowiscious:**_ Hoohoo Hoo

El búho salió volando en dirección a las estanterías y luego de un rato volando alrededor finalmente tomo un libro y regreso hacia mí dándomelo en las manos.

_**Alex:**_ Gracias Owl

Me dirigí hacia uno de los sillones que se encontraban allí para sentarme, a lo que Owlowiscious encendió una lámpara de lectura que había cerca permitiéndome ver mejor para luego subirse a mi cabeza. Sin más tome el libro y con ambas manos en este lo abrí de golpe con los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos lentamente pude confirmar que el karma, el universo o el que se encarga de joderme la vida se le dio la gana de seguirme hasta aquí pues adivinen que paso. No lo adivinan?, bueno pues déjenme decirles que: ¡LA PINCHE LETRA ERA INENTENDIBLE!. Esto me puso algo molesto pero me preguntaba como es que podía hablar el eqüestriano pero la escritura no, en verdad que esa cosa parecía arameo antiguo

_**Alex:**_ Maldición pinche universo me estas troleando, justo que no quería que pasara pas... ¿que diablos?

Deje de hablar al ver que de repente algo extraño sucedió con el libro pues vi como todas las letras empezaron a vibrar lentamente como si tuviera dislexia, para luego cambiar de lugares entre todas hasta que finalmente dejaron de moverse y para mi sorpresa ahora todo estaba escrito en perfecto español.

_**Alex:**_ o.O oookey que rayos acaba de... saben que al diablo, si me ayuda a no tener que aprenderme el alfabeto eqüestriano no preguntare porque -dije para mis adentros ya valiéndome- Bien que tenemos aquí. -comienzo a leer-

Durante todo el rato me la pase leyendo el libro y a decir verdad Eqüestria es muy interesante, a cada rato le pedía a Owl que me pasara más libros de otros temas de historia, ciencia, astrología, transporte y otras cosas más. Me sorprendí al saber que los ponys han pasado por varias cosas que no muestran en la serie o aun no lo hacen pero bueno. Otra cosa que comprobé es que los humanos si bien no existen como tal en eqüestria pero que si existen como leyendas o mitologia como quieran llamarle. Vi en el reloj de bolsillo que eran las 5h45, pensé en poder leer un rato más por lo que tomé un libro de anatomía pony que le pedí a Owl. Cuando lo tome el búho se posó sobre mi cabeza mientras que yo movía las páginas hasta que llegué a la pagina uno de los temas que queria saber, esta tenía como título: Reproducción.

_**Owlowiscious:**_ ¿Hoo? –Dijo a lo que interprete como una pregunta-

_**Alex:**_ ¿Qué? si voy a investigar voy a hacerlo bien no. –le respondí-

La verdad si me daba curiosidad el saber cómo chingados le hacen para que... bueno ustedes saben a qué me refiero, además de que no quería hacer algo que pueda traerme problemas como que por accidente las veo por detrás y crean que soy un pervertido o algo por el estilo. En fin, iba a pasar de página pero de repente escucho una voz que me pone completamente nervioso.

_**¿?:**_ Vaya, eres un cerebrito igual que Twilight. -pude escuchar la voz del pequeño dragón tras de mi-

_**Alex:**_ ¡¿Spike?! -dije cerrando con fuerza el libro ocultándolo entre los demás para luego voltearme a verlo- ¿jeje hola Spike qué haces despierto?

_**Spike:**_ Pues estaba yendo para la cocina a tomar algo de jugo pero vi la luz provenir de aquí y tú que haces en la biblioteca tan temprano?

**Alex:** Es que no podía dormir.

_**Spike:**_ ¿Y tu celular?

_**Alex:**_ Se le acabo la batería y no sé dónde hay un tomacorriente. –Dije algo desanimado- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿hay electricidad aquí?

_**Spike:**_ Pues si, como crees que está encendida esa lámpara.

_**Alex:**_ _No sé... ¿magia de la amistad? XD_… Ósea sí, pero no sé dónde pueda cargar mi móvil.

_**Spike:**_ Pues hay un tomacorrientes por allá. -dijo señalando una de las estanterías y me acerco a esta-

_**Alex:**_ Ehmm aquí no hay ningún tomacorriente Spike.

_**Spike:**_ Mueve esos tres libros que están allá abajo. –señalando a la segunda fila desde abajo-

Yo me agache y saque los tres libros a la vez topándome con lo que parecía un tomacorriente que tenía una tapa cubriendo las entradas.

_**Alex:**_ ¿Quién fue el ingeniero civil que diseño los planos de electricidad? Deberían demandarlo XD

_**Spike:**_ Si pero bueno que se le va a hacer, aunque tampoco es que molesten tanto, usualmente se usan candelabros y antorchas.

_**Alex:**_ Ya veo, bueno a ver.

Al abrir la tapa no supe cómo reaccionar ante lo que vi, en verdad, tan de mañana y el universo ya me está troleando dos veces, ¡ya párenle no! Las entradas pequeñas donde se conecta las patas del enchufe al tomacorriente tenían forma de herradura, sip herradura. Yo me di un facepalm asustando al búho en mi cabeza mientras gritaba internamente de la frustración.

_**Spike:**_ ¿Estas bien?

_**Alex:**_ Si, sí, estoy bien no te preocupes *suspiro* _Luego tratare con eso, por ahora __será mejor que me prepare para lo que se me viene_… -dije ya más controlado y animado-

_**Spike: **_¿Oye que estabas leyendo?

Decía rebuscando entre los libros, ni me fije cuando paso a la mesa. Yo rápidamente tome todos los libros y se los di a Owl para que se los llevara quien se fue al piso por tanto peso pero luego se fue a devolver con esfuerzo todos y cada uno de ellos.

_**Alex: **_Nada nada XD ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer Spike.

_**Spike: **_Oye no te olvides que me ibas a enseñar a imitar la voz

_**Alex: **_Si seguro lo hare cuando pueda. -dije yéndome de la biblioteca caminando por los pasillos del castillo- Bien y ahora... -en eso paso por una ventana justo para ver como las princesas cambiaban los astros- a hablar con Celestia.

_**(Y luego de eso)**_

Despues de dirigirle la palabra a todos los habitantes de Ponyville junto con un poco de ayuda de las princesas con un discurso en conjunto conmigo tan largo que no podria repetir nos retiramos del balcón y mientras caminábamos por los pasillos yo hablaba con la princesa Celestia hasta atras mientras que Twili y Cadence hablaban entre ellas frente a nosotros y la princesa Luna solo caminaba en silencio por delante de todos.

_**Celestia:**_ Se que tienes tus razones para quedarte aqui en Eqüestria, pero estas seguro de esta decisión joven Alexander? Aun sabiendo de los posibles peligros.

_**Alex:**_ Se que lo mas sensato hubiera sido elegir irme pero usted que leyo mi mente sabe el porqué de mi decisión, puede que sea algo egoísta de mi parte pero me gustaría poder quedarme más en este lugar, explorarlo, ver hasta dónde puedo llegar. Además, pienso que muchos en mi dimensión que querrían estar en mi lugar harían lo que fuera por quedarse y sería una falta grave si yo me fuera por algo como eso. Eso y el hecho de que me lincharían si supieran que me regrese a la Tierra habiendo llegado aquí XD

_**Celestia:**_ Lo estas tomando muy a la ligera joven Alex.

_**Alex:**_ Preocuparse esta bien princesa pero ya me puse a pensar en cómo solucionar estos problemas, por eso estoy más calmado.

_**Celestia:**_ Entiendo.

_**Twilight:**_ Princesa Celestia puedo preguntar algo. -se dirigió a su antigua mentora-

_**Celestia:**_ Claro Princesa Twilight adelante.

_**Twilight:**_ ¿Porque nombró a Alex como mi "**familiar**"?

_**Cadence:**_ Yo también quisiera escuchar la respuesta tia Celestia.

_**Celestia:**_ Es una buena pregunta y yo también estoy intrigada con respecto a ello. Joven Alex porque no aclaras nuestras dudas, fue tu idea después de todo.

_**Alex:**_ Ehmm jejeje bueno verán: Debido a ciertas razones pensé que esto sería lo mejor. Como ustedes ya lo dije antes alla afuera, mis intenciones para con este lugar son las mejores y nunca me atrevería a lastimar a los habitantes de aquí. Pero muchos de los ponys no estaban muy emocionados cuando llegue al principio y puede que mas de uno haya pensado algo erróneo provocando que se asusten. Por eso pensé que al darme el título de "familiar de la Princesa Twilight" los ponys podrían confiar plenamente en mí ya que en teoría, un familiar es alguien invocado por un hechicero y que mejor referencia que ser invocado por la princesa de la amistad XD Así no incomodo a los pony y yo no estaría tenso. Todos ganan ¿no?

_**Cadence: **_¿Pensaste tanto en lo que se podría avecinar?

_**Alex:**_ Si ve que se viene una tormenta hacia usted lo mejor sería cubrirse. –Dije en tono burlón-_ tanto? ja esto no es nada comparado a los muchos planes que tengo_ _XD_

_**Celestia: **_Bueno Alex, me gustaría que fuéramos al salón del trono por un rato. Hay algo que se debe tratar lo más pronto posible.

Ya estando en el salón del trono sentado en el lugar de Dash mientras que al frente tenia a las 4 princesas en los otros tronos y yo como que: _¿Y... ahora qué?_ A lo que la princesa Celestia me dirigió la palabra para hablarme de lo que sería el "papel" que debería desempeñar a partir de ahora en Eqüestria.

_**Celestia:**_ Antes que nada, como posiblemente te habrás dado cuenta tú eres un humano diferente.

_**Alex: **_Eso me quedo bastante claro, pero si no soy humano ¿entonces que soy?

_**Celestia:**_ No dije que no lo fueras joven Alex, solo dije que eres "diferente". Así como las estaciones del año, los cuatro elementos clásicos, los cuatro puntos cardinales, las cuatro especies dominantes de Eqüestria…

_**Luna:**_ … los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis –interrumpió a su hermana algo seria a lo que Celestia la vio con cara de: ¿es enserio?-

_**Celestia:**_ Bueno, todo esto se resume en que **tú** junto con otros tres seres conforman a la tétrada representada por… -aparecio cuatro naipes en frente de ella-

_**Celestia:**_ Diamonds… –volteo la primera mostrando el As de brillo-

_**Celestia:**_ … Spades… –volteo la segunda mostrando el As de Pica-

_**Celestia: **_… Hearts… –volteo la tercera mostrando el As de Corazones-

La princesa tomó la última carta con su magia para luego pasármela boca abajo y al darle vuelta me doy cuenta de que esta era un espejo en el cual me reflejaba.

_**Alex:**_ … Clubs. –Dije observando fijamente mi reflejo-

_**Celestia: **_Efectivamente.

_**Cadence:**_ Un momento tía, eso me suena muy familiar.

_**Celestia:**_ Seguro que si lo es Cadence, es la historia que te contaba cuando eras pequeña.

_**Alex:**_ _"El duelo de los Ases"_ -pensaba-

_**Cadence:**_ ¿Te refieres al duelo de los Ases? Pero creí que ese era solo un cuento Tia

_**Twilight:**_ El duelo de los Ases, ¿qué es eso?

_**Luna:**_ Es una historia que se volvió leyenda pero que con el paso del tiempo se fue alterando y término siendo un cuento. -le explico a Twilight- pero ya casi nadie se acuerda de ella.

_**Celestia:**_ Por ahora quiero concentrarme en lo importante. -continuó- Joven Alex, me temo decirte que lo que sucedió hace un par de días no es mas que el principio, y me temo que esto continuara. Es por eso que...

_**Alex:**_ Que debo aprender a usar mi magia por completo para impedir que me mate alguno de los otros Ases no es así? -le interrumpí-

_**Celestia: **_Así es joven Alex, y es por eso que te queria pedir que vinieras conmigo a Canterlot para que puedas aprender a controlar tu magia… -Al escuchar eso la princesa Luna se molestó y estaba a punto de objetar pero la princesa Celestia no le dio tiempo a hablar- Pero estoy segura de que ya hiciste planes para no tener que irte de aquí ¿verdad?

Me dijo viéndome confiada, su mirada me quería decir algo hasta que me guiño el ojo captando la idea y con emoción me puse ante ella en una rodilla cual caballero con la cabeza abajo y con mi brazo derecho extendido hacia un lado como si estuviera venerando a un ídolo

_**Alex:**_ Oh princesa, cuanta benevolencia. –Dije como poeta enamorado-

Ante eso las princesas se rieron ligeramente a excepción de una quien trato de disimular un suspiro de alivio, ya saben quién, la verdad no entiendo porque estará molesta. Sinceramente me duele que Luna este enfadada conmigo pero ahora no puedo deprimirme por ello pues tengo que concentrarme en otras cosas.

_**Celestia:**_ Dejare a un grupo de guardias para que vigilen los alrededores de Ponyville. Si tienes dudas envíenmelas en una carta y yo tratare de responderlas. -Se acercó a mí oído y con voz seria entre susurro me hablo- Alex, quiero que entiendas que las cosas no serán fáciles a partir de ahora, te pido que te entregues por completo a la tarea de mejorar tus habilidades para poder superar las pruebas que se te avecinan si quieres permanecer aquí.

_**Alex: **_Cuente con ello princesa Celestia.

* * *

_**(Fin Flashback)**_

_**Alex: **_A si… ya me acorde -dijo con cansancio-

_**Angel: **_¡Vamos flojo que quiero regresar a casa antes del almuerzo!

_**Alex: **_Vale vale -dijo volviéndose a levantar empuñando la keyblade y volviendo a su entrenamiento si se le puede llamar así-

Ya habiendo pasado unas horas más como alma en pena buscando y atacando a Angel con el hechizo que había aprendido y la verdad es que él estaba cansando por cada vez que lo usaba, aunque saber que era Angel su objetivo lo motivaba a seguir hasta que el conejo dijo que se detuviera cosa que celebró tirándose al piso para descansar ahora sí sin que nadie lo levantara.

_**Angel**_: ¿Alex estas bien? –Levantó su pulgar en señal de afirmación- Bien porque aun te faltan cuatro hechizos más por aprender por hoy.

_**Alex:**_ Eh? Vamos, ¿en verdad tendré que hacer algo tan extenuante todos los días? –dijo quejándose-

_**Angel:**_ ¿Extenuante? Esto es solo el calentamiento.

_**Alex:**_ Oye me tienes correteándote de aquí para allá como si no hubiese un mañana. Me merezco un descanso.

_**Angel:**_ ¿Y yo merezco una zanahoria de oro pero no todo se puede en la vida o sí? aunque… –se llevó una pata al mentón- ahora recuerdo escuche a Fluttershy mencionar algo de una… No importa supongo que podemos dejarlo por hoy, después de todo con esto comprobé que tal estas y ya me imagino que plan de entrenamiento deberás tener. –Dijo pensando en el asunto- Está bien puedes irte.

_**Alex:**_ ¡¿Enserio?!

_**Angel:**_ Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta.

Dijo haciendo un ademan con su pata para que se fuera a lo que él no dudó en tomarle la palabra, le dejo la espada a sus pies y se fue por su lado tomando la gabardina en hombro y salía corriendo del bosque Everfree como alma que persigue el diablo dejando una estela de humo tras de sí.

_**Alex:**_ … YAHOO! –grito eufórico a lo lejos-

_**Angel:**_ cof cof Maldito Alex aun te quedaba fuerzas. Bueno, veré como cobrármelas después. –Sonrió maliciosamente yéndose por su lado-

* * *

_**(PDV Alex)**_

_**Alex:**_ Ese maldito conejo sinvergüenza es un pinche esclavista, aunque por otro lado se siente genial poder usar magia de verdad así como Shinke Izumi, o Natsu Dragneel, o Shana… ¡Ja! no puedo esperar a ver qué más puedo hacer ¡YAHOO! –Grité con emoción mientras corría hacia las afueras de Everfree-

Ya era de tarde cuando sali del bosque Everfree, camine lentamente contemplando los alrededores hasta que con la mirada divise a lo lejos la entrada del pueblo. Al acercarme pude ver que tenía un cartel que decía: Welcome to Ponyville. Cuando lo vi no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras pasaba por debajo de este. Me puse a caminar sin rumbo fijo por el pueblo pensando en todas las cosas que podría hacer en Eqüestria y para eso me serviría una pequeña lista que tengo en mi celular pero no sé por qué de repente me sentía extraño, pensaba que algo no cuadraba en ese momento, me puse a observar mis alrededores y pude ver como los ponys se me quedaban viendo por un rato para luego seguir con lo suyo como si nada.

_**Alex:**_ _Okey, normalmente a estas alturas los ponys o salen corriendo o arman un escándalo y luego salen corriendo. No pensé que mi plan tuviera esta consecuencia. Maldición, estaba esperando a que no sé, me rodearan para preguntarme cosas, que me felicitaran por salvarlos; aunque técnicamente no fui yo pero esos son detalles; o ya por lo menos para decir "__**hola"**__ pero nada. *Agh* Soy un fucking humano caminando como si nada por sus calles, ¡¿no tienen si quiera curiosidad?! A este paso me será más difícil poder reunirme con las ponys que quiero conocer. Maldición ¡Me lleva la que me trajo!_ –Gritaba internamente por el posible fallo de mi plan aunque no lo expresaba-

_**¿?:**_ Alex

Escuche la voz tímida de cierta pegaso que reconocí al instante que me llamaba sacándome de mis pensamientos a lo que vi a mi derecha topándome con Fluttershy quien estaba junto con Rarity.

_**Alex:**_ eh jeje Hola Fluttershy, Rarity ¿cómo están?

_**Fluttershy:**_ ¿oh que te paso? ¿Porque estas todo sucio?

_**Rarity:**_ Tuviste una tarde agitada no es así darling. –Dijo ya algo más amigable que ayer-

_**Alex:**_ Si se podría decir que sí. –rascándome la nuca- Ah por cierto Rarity, ahorita tengo tiempo libre por lo que sería buen momento para que tomaras mis medidas.

_**Rarity:**_ Eso no será muy necesario pues ya te las tome.

_**Alex:**_ o.O ¿enserio? ¿Cuando? –pregunte curioso-

_**Rarity:**_ Mientras estabas inconsciente.

_**Alex:**_ Oh ya veo… mmm y por curiosidad ¿fuiste tú la que me quitó la ropa para luego tomarme las medidas? –pregunte viéndola fijamente-

_**Rarity:**_ Bueno tenía que tomar tus medidas exactas no

_**Alex:**_ Y por eso me dejaste completamente desnudo?

_**Fluttershy:**_ D-d-desnudo... -se puso roja al escuchar eso-

_**Rarity:**_ *gasp* De que estas hablando, si te quite la ropa es verdad pero te deje tus pantaloncillos puestos.

_**Alex:**_ _Eh? pero cuando desperté estaba desnudo. Que rayos está pasando? No parece que mienta pero y entonces..._ -pensaba para luego dirijirle la palabra a Rarity- Oh ya veo, es solo que..._  
_

_**Rarity:**_ En fin, tus nuevas prendas ya están hechas y si quieres puedes venir conmigo a mi boutique para que te las pruebes. –sonaba algo ofendida-

_**Alex:**_ Ah si jejeje gracias Rarity, andar con la misma ropa por una semana como que se siente raro –rascándome la nuca- _Ay no puede ser ya meti la pata de nuevo._

Me fui junto a Rarity a la Boutique Carrousel mientras me disculpaba con ella y durante el trayecto pude notar como los transeúntes trataban de evitar el hacer contacto conmigo. Al llegar entramos a la boutique y me hizo tomar asiento en un banquito que había por ahí. A decir verdad el interior era más grande de lo que lo muestra la serie y podía percibir un agradable aroma de dentro. También pude ver varios trajes de ponys bastante elaborados al muy estilo de Rarity y la verdad ya me estaba preocupando de que mi tarje haya terminado como árbol de navidad.

_**Rarity:**_ Aquí está querido. –Dijo mientras me pasaba una caja de cartón pero cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo ella la alejo de mis manos- Pensándolo bien porque no te das un baño primero. No quisiera que mancharas este traje con tierra y polvo.

_**Alex:**_ eh? -me vi y la verdad es que si estaba muy sucio y cubierto te polvo- Jejeje de acuerdo.

Acepte sus demandas y me fue a donde ella me dijo que estaba la bañera. Puse toda mi ropa doblada en un cesto cuadrado en el piso. Al entrar me puse a ver algunas cosas a mis alrededores y vi que no había una ducha sino más bien una tina grande con una cortina. Abri la llave para llenarla y cuando estuvo completamente llena entré en esta y me recosté hasta que el agua me llegara al cuello. La verdad me sentia raro pues era la primera ves que me bañaba en una tina y bueno me puse a hacer lo que mejor se hace en la ducha

_**Alex:**_ ~La donna è mobile, qual piuma al vento, No se me el resto, la ra lara rara –cantaba en la tina cual concertista de ópera hasta que me quede callado pensando- mmm sé que puedo darle un mejor uso a mi magia, Slugger es un hechizo bastante practico en lo que respecta a poder pero… -estire mi mano hacia el techo- Come, to strike and crush… -se creó el círculo mágico con lentitud hasta completarse- Angel tiene razón, demoro demasiado en ejecutarlo, cualquiera podría esquivarlo, ponerse a cubierto o bien atacarme antes de que yo ataque… -dije reflexionando- ¡THE SLUGGER! –Lancé una onda de choque que estremeció la habitación haciendo que cayeran varias cosas de sus lugares aunque no le preste mucha atencion-

_**Alex:**_ mmm Me pregunto si podre… -viendo a mis pies- Bueno eso lo probare después, además no dejare que me venzan tan rápido. –Me puse de pie con una sonrisa confiada- Quiero permanecer tanto como pueda en este lugar para conocer qué tan vasto es este mundo y cumplir con muchos de los sueños brony.

Me cubrí con la toalla y puse un pie fuera de la tina y cuando estaba dando el segundo paso de repente se oye como la puerta se abre por la cual entra la unicornio llamando mi atención impidiendo que notara la botella que se había caído con la cual resbale.

_**Rarity:**_ ¿Alex que fue todo ese estruen…

_**Alex:**_ AAAAHHH! –grité cayendo en su dirección-

***BAM***

Un segundo estruendo hizo temblar la habitación mientras que en el suelo estábamos Rarity y yo conmigo encima de ella tal como me había pasado con Fluttershy en el hospital.

_**Alex:**_ Agh creo que no fue buena idea usar el slu… -Deje de hablar al notar en la posición en la que estaba y la forma en la que me miraba Rarity quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos- Ehmm Rarity, yo…

Y como si a alguien arriba, abajo o no sé dónde le hubiese dado la gana de reírse de mí, el nudo de la toalla se deshace haciendo que se me caiga dejándome completamente desnudo encima de ella cual escena clásica y digna de un ecchi. No sé porque pero no pude evitar recordar el sueño que había tenido con ella haciendo que me amigo se despertara. Rarity lo noto y sus labios comenzaron a temblar mientras su respiración se aceleraba de a poco y su rosto se ponía rojo y expresaba vergüenza.

_**Rarity:**_ ¡KYYYYYAAAAAAA! –Gritó mientras levantaba su casco y solo podia ver venir como este se dirijia a mi cara-

***PLAF***

Me encontraba sentado en el mismo banquito de antes cubierto únicamente por la toalla, apoyando mi cabeza en una mano mientras que mi mejilla derecha estaba hinchada y tenía bien marcado en rojo la forma de una herradura.

_**Rarity:**_ No puedo creer que me haya pasado esto a mí. –decía dándome la espalda muy molesta-

_**Alex:**_ Ya dije que lo sentía, fue un accidente.

_**Rarity:**_ Accidente o no eso pasó por tu irresponsabilidad, como puedes ponerte a hacer hechizos en el baño. –Se volteó a verme- Es la segunda vez que haces algo así, pervertido.

_**Alex:**_ No soy un pervertido, de verdad fue un accidente y… espera, ¿cómo qué segunda?

_**Rarity:**_ No te hagas, que cuando sacaste esa cosa dentro de mi tú me hiciste… hiciste… -chillo molesta-

Honestamente no me gustaba a donde se dirigia esto y tampoco podía perder su amistad debido a algo asi por lo que trate de calmarla usando el truco más viejo del mundo. Halagarla hasta el cansancio.

_**Alex:**_ Ehmm que quede claro que esa vez no estaba en control de mi cuerpo así que tampoco cuenta. Ademas... -sone serio para llamar su atencion- Nunca me atrevería a hacerte algo vulgar Rarity, para mi eres una dama, una hermosa rosa con espinas que debe ser vista mas no tocada, una joya brillante cuya belleza me gustaría contemplar y mereces ser tratada como tal. -decia con voz de poeta-

_**Rarity:**_ Bueno yo… -se sonrojo un poco-

_**Alex:**_ Y si de verdad estás molesta conmigo entonces me disculpo, por ambas ocasiones. Si hay algo que deba hacer para obtener tu perdón entonces lo hare, no importa lo que tenga que hacer con tal de tener tu perdon. My Lady.

Al notar la seriedad pero determinacion con la que dije eso ella se quedó pensando un poco para luego dirigirme la palabra ya mas calmada.

_**Rarity:**_ Bueno, admito que en esa ocasión si no hubieses hecho eso no estaríamos hablando en estos momentos y lo de ahora si fue un accidente.

_**Alex:**_ Entonces… ¿estamos bien?

_**Rarity:**_ Si darling, estamos bien.

_**Alex:**_ _Jejeje nunca falla XD, aunque la verdad no creí que se le pasara el enojo tan rápido, pero bueno mejor para mí._ –dije para mis adentros en lo que un viento frio entra por la ventana poniéndome la piel de gallina- *brrr* hace un poco de frio, aun no me acostumbro al clima, eso y que bueno, no tengo nada puesto XD

_**Rarity:**_ Ah cierto. –Se fue hacia una mesa y volvió con la caja de antes- Aqui tienes Alex, espero que te guste.

Tome la caja para abrirla y al ver el tarje yo me quedé con cara de: "Si, lo vi venir". Era un tarje muy elaborado que constaba de un smoking blanco con botones de diamante y capa desprendible junto con unos pantalones de tela blanco, una camisa manga larga azul y corbata roja además de unos guantes y zapatos mocasines blancos y acomodado encima de todo esto había un monóculo con cadena que tenía un triángulo con el emblema del trébol. Si bien no es muy llamativo a lo que me imaginaba tampoco es algo que no pase desapercibido. Me quede viendo el traje por un largo momento… no sabría decirlo, la verdad es que me gusta bastante pero no era lo que esperaba.

_**Rarity:**_ Vamos anda pruébatelo a ver qué tal.

Yo le hice caso y me fui al probador. Al ponerme el traje pude darme cuenta de que la habilidad de costura de Rarity es inmensa. Digo, es la primera vez que hace un traje para una especie que nunca ha visto y le salió perfecto. Cuando salí note que ya no estaba Rarity pero si había un sombrero de copa blanco con un listón azul a cuadros con algunas joyas en el junto con un bastón recto que tenía una gema amatista esférica como mango. Los tomo y me dirijo al centro de los tres espejos para contemplarme y honestamente si no era el mejor traje casual, era perfecto como traje de mago de salón.

_**Alex:**_ Vaya… no está nada mal. –Dije pensativo viendo con detenimiento cada rincón de mi traje cual critico que busca cada detalle de una obra- _aunque ahora que lo veo, ¿Qué este no es el traje de kaitou kid?_

_**Rarity:**_ ¿Eso es todo? Creí que te gustaría –Dijo detrás de mí y me voltee para verla-

_**Alex:**_ No no no no no me malentiendas Rarity, esta genial de verdad, es solo que... No es precisamente mi estilo casual jejeje –al decir eso Rarity se rio un poco-

_**Rarity:**_ Al menos podrías darle una oportunidad darling, de verdad que te ves divino con él.

_**Alex:**_ Jejeje tienes razón, -viéndome en el espejo y haciendo una pose- No debería hablar así de un regalo como este, y en especial si es uno hecho por ti. –me arrodillé y tome su casco para besarlo cosa que la sonrojo- Además a caballo regalado no se le mira el diente ¿no? XD –le sonreí y ambos nos reímos- ¿Oye por cierto y mi ropa?

_**Rarity:**_ La deje remojando para luego lavarla.

_**Alex:**_ Entonces tendré que vestir esto por ahora, ya nada.

_**Rarity:**_ Oh, quizás podrías ponerte esto –Me paso una segunda caja- Estoy segura de que esta si cumplirá con tus estándares.

Tome la caja y la abrí la cual contenía en su interior una ropa más casual: Era una chaqueta de color rojo con mangas negras, además de una camiseta azul y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro.

_**Alex:**_ Tienes razón, este traje si está dentro de mis estándares, pero como así no le pusiste joyas a este traje –pregunte en tono burlón-

_**Rarity:**_ Bueno, la verdad tenía en mente un diseño con incrustaciones de rubís y zafiros pero sentí que esto te gustaría más. Llámalo intuición.

_**Alex:**_ No te importa que yo… –le decía señalando el vestidor-

_**Rarity:**_ Bueno, la verdad me gustaría que te quedaras con ese traje, pero si quieres cambiarte está bien, yo entenderé, a pesar de que puse todo mi esfuerzo en él, adelante, cámbiate. –Dijo en tono manipulador-

Yo me quede como cara de: "¿Enserio?" No puedo creer a que extremo llegaba Rarity por querer que usara traje elegante. Pero supongo que no estaría mal vestirlo, además cuenta como cosplay de kaito y bueno: cosplay + personalidad infantil = Alex contento. Además de que no quiera que se desanimara aunque sabía que solo quería manipularme pero meh.

_**Alex:**_ No te pongas así Rarity solo será para probármelo, me quedare con este traje si eso te hace feliz.

_**Rarity:**_ ¿De verdad?

_**Alex:**_ Si de verdad.

_**Rarity:**_ Esta bien -dijo ya normal y yo me cambie de ropa y esta si se sentía más cómoda para mí-

_**Rarity:**_ ¿Te gusta?

_**Alex:**_ le melleur conception, je dois éprouvé –dije mientras me reia internamente-

_**Rarity:**_ Oh darling, ¿sabes francés? –pregunto emocionada-

_**Alex:**_ Oui, Jejeje no ya enserio no mucho, un amigo de Facebook al que llamaba Red me estaba enseñando un poco de hecho.

_**Rarity:**_ Faceque?

_**Alex:**_ Es algo de mi dimension, algo asi como una mensajeria instantanea.

_**Rarity:**_ Vaya estas lleno de sorpresas Alex.

_**Alex:**_ Que te digo, es lo que hago XD

Me volví a cambiar al traje anterior y luego de eso me invito o mas bien insistio que almorzara con ella. Nos quedamos conversando por un largo rato mientras le preguntaba sobre algunas dudas que tenia de la serie y cosas así, claro que hacía que ella las mencionara sin que yo le preguntara directamente. Realmente pase un buen rato con Rarity discutiendo y eso hasta que dieron las 18h00. Ya tenía que volver al castillo pues Twilight quería que estuviera en el castillo como a eso de las 19h00 pero no me dijo más y sé que ella me estrangularía si llego tarde por lo que le dije a Rarity de que ya tenía irme para el castillo pero me pidio que la esperara pues ella también iba al castillo. Luego de esperarla por lo que me pareció una eternidad finalmente bajo de los escalones salió por la puerta vistiendo un vestido muy elegante de rojo con blanco, con incrustaciones de rubies y diamantes adornando el traje.

_**Alex: **_Te ves hermosa Rarity

_**Rarity: **_Gracias Alex, es un pequeño conjunto que realice hace un par de días y quería la oportunidad de probármelo y gracias a ti finalmente pude usarlo. -dijo muy alegre-

_**Alex: **_¿Gracias a mí? ¿de que hablas? -ella dejo de hablar en lo que se reia algo nerviosa-

_**Rarity: **_ehmm jiji ¿Y-ya vámonos no?

_**Alex:**_ ¿Y tu hermana?

_**Rarity:**_ ehmm dijo que se quedaría con Applebloom y Scootaloo, ehmm, las hermanas de Applejack y Rainbow Dash para que me entiendas. –no sé si fue mi imaginación pero la note algo nerviosa-

_**Alex: **_Ya veo

Nos fuimos de la boutique con mi segundo traje en una caja mientras que el mío lo deje en su casa para que se secara. Mientras caminábamos por las calles de Ponyville con el sol a nuestra espalda pude observaar que las calles estaban completamente desiertas. Me pareció muy extraño eso y ya me estaba preocupando pero me calme diciéndome que solo estaba siendo paranoico. El pueblo se ponía cada vez más y más oscuro puesto ya eran 18h45 y según Rarity aún nos faltaba un buen tramo.

_**Alex:**_ jejeje Twilight va a estrangularme por llegar tarde.

_**Rarity:**_ No seas ridículo, Twilight es una muy buena pony y no haría algo tan vulgar como "estrangular"

_**Alex: **_Jejeje solo lo decía en broma Rarity.

_**Rarity: **_Oh, jijiji lo siento.

_**Alex: **_Y tú por qué vienes tan elegante al castillo Rarity?

_**Rarity: **_Ehmm bueno, ¿que una dama no puede estar elegante en una noche tan bonita como esta?

Otra vez la note nerviosa aunque trataba de disimularlo, no sé por qué pero luego de ver a mí alrededor note algo familiar o más bien note que algo faltaba y después recordé su insistencia por querer que usara este traje a lo que me detuve y me voltee a verla.

_**Alex: **_Si pero ahora que lo pienso, porque querías que me quedara vistiendo este traje. –Le clave la mirada- Es muy sospechoso.

_**Rarity: **_Bueno yo…

Notaba que no controlaba los nervios ya y eso me lo dijo cuándo desvió la mientras y yo le clavaba más la mirada en ella hasta que se me vino a la mente una posibilidad una que me puso bastante feliz pero no lo refleje en mi rostro

_**Alex: **_Meh no importa, es de mala educación husmear, no es así

Le quité la vista de encima dando caminando unos pasos a lo que pude escuchar un casi inaudible suspiro que reconocía a la perfección, era el inconfundible suspiro de: "Casi me descubre". La verdad es que ahora ya tenía una idea de lo que pasaba por lo que me hice el loco, además no podía sacar conclusiones tan pronto.

* * *

_(__**Insertar Música:**__ Sons of amon - God mode ( watch?v=ojL5Y5HvOlE))_

* * *

De repente escucho algunos ruidos detrás de nosotros, eran sonidos extraños pero muy débiles por lo que no les tome mucha atención, aunque no me duro mucho el ignóralos pues estos se hacína cada vez más y más fuertes.

_**Rarity:**_ Pero porque tanto rui… AAAAAAHHHHH! –dio un salto hacia atrás asustada-

_**Alex:**_ ¡¿Rarity que paso?! –Me acerque a ella preocupado-

Ella solo se limitó a señalar con su casco tembloroso hacia adelante y al ver lo que señalaba no pude evitar sudar frio de lo que vi. Las siluetas de nuestras sombras tenían tentáculos saliendo de los lados a lo que de repente a la altura de las cabezas aparecieron dos pares de ojos amarillos, me tarde un poco pero reaccione justo a tiempo.

_**Alex:**_ ¡Rarity quítate!

Solté la caja junto con el bastón en lo que me abalance hacia ella para quitarnos del camino de unas garras que iban a atacarnos y por poco cumplen con su cometido. Rodamos abrazados a unos metros hasta parar y ambos volteamos a ver en donde estábamos antes solo para sorprendernos que nuestras sombras seguían en su lugar como si siguiéramos parados ahí. Las sombras empezaron a salir del suelo mientras tomaban forma física la cual me di cuenta de lo que eran. Eran dos heartless, ambos de apariencia oscura pero uno era más pequeño y el otro era casi tan alto como yo quienes nos miraban mientras se bamboleaban de un lado al otro.

_**Alex:**_ Esto no es bueno, nada bueno… _¡¿Maldita sea enserio?! Putos Ases que no pueden dejarme en paz ni por un día! _–Exclamaba molesto para mis adentros-

_**Rarity:**_ ¿Qué son esas cosas?

_**Alex:**_ Son sombras.

_**Rarity:**_ Creo que eso quedo claro Darling.

_**Alex:**_ Me refiero a que son heartless el más pequeño es una sombra el otro es una megasombra.

_**Rarity:**_ Pero que hacen aquí.

_**Alex:**_ Lo mismo que los anteriores. –Me pare frente a Rarity- Quédate atrás, usualmente vienen en grupos de hasta 20. -Me desabroché la corbata y los botones del smoking para estar listo para pelear- ¿Cuándo te diga corres hacia el castillo está bien?

Ella asentó con la cabeza alistándose para mi señal. Respire profundamente para calmarme mentalmente mientras observaba como ambos heartless me clavaban la mirada, pasaron los segundos hasta que sin esperar más me dirigí hacia los heartless velozmente con las manos a mis lados cubriendolas de magia a lo que ambos saltaron en mi dirección con la intención de atacarme con sus garras lo cual aproveche para sujetarlos de las caras con mucha fuerza con la intencion de estrellarlos contra el piso.

_**Alex:**_ ¡AHORA RARITY! -exclame a lo que escuche el trote de Rarity alejarse- ¡Come to strike and crush!... ¡THE SLUGGER!

Exclame y ambos sintieron la onda de choque haciendo que sus cuerpos se sacudieran con brusquedad pero también sentí como el impacto me lastimo los brazos. Salí corriendo hasta ponerme del otro lado mientras que el más pequeño se desvanecía y el otro se lo veía muy debilitado.

_**Alex:**_ *Agh* ¡¿Pero qué?! Hice lo mismo que el otro sujeto, porque me lastime… -pensé por un momento en la batalla contra los dragones hasta que me di cuenta de porque no resulto- _*facepalm* _él nunca los tocó, de esa forma todo el daño lo recibía el adversario. Agh estúpida tercera ley de Newton

La megasombra se levantó débilmente y se me quedo viendo por unos segundos pensando en su siguiente movimiento pero no creí que haría lo que hizo a continuación. Este levanto la mirada al cielo y dio alguna forma dio un rugido ensordecedor, tan fuerte que tuve que taparme los oídos mientras que del suelo a su alrededor aparecieron 8 círculos negros en el piso de los cuales empezaban a emerger 8 sombras normales.

Podía sentir las vibraciones del rugido que estremecían todo mi ser impidiéndome pensar con claridad, sentia como mis latidos se aceleraban junto con mi respiracion, caba vez me costaba mas el estar de pie pues sentia como mis piertas flaqueaban. ¿Ese rugido basto para hacerme sentir miedo? No sabia que hacer, solo podia ver como los heartless ya casi emergian con un unico objetivo: Eliminarme. Pero en ese momento vinieron a mi mente las palabras que Celestia me dijo al oído: "_Enfocate, para superar las pruebas que se avecinan si quieres permanecer aquí_". Esas palabras me devolvieron la calma permitiendome pensar con claridad. Era verdad, esto no era más que una de las muchas pruebas que debía pasar si de verdad merecía estar aquí, si de verdad estaba dispuesto a seguir en Eqüestria. Las cartas me han sido dadas y era momento de que empiece a hacer mi jugada. En eso recordé lo que me dijo Angel cuando entrenaba: _"Confía en tus instintos"._

* * *

_(__**Insertar música:**__ Peter Roe - Way of the Sword ( watch?v=MbNGWqEgb94))_

* * *

_**Alex:**_ _¿Confiar en mis instintos, eh?_

Me cuestione a mí mismo en lo que analizaba mi situacion. Tenia 9 enemigos, no contaba con ninguna arma y solo conocia un hechizo. No sé por qué recordé las pinches clases de física de la Universidad pero eso me dio una idea. En muchas ocasiones he podido observar que la magia esta fuertemente ligada a las leyes de la física junto con el pensamiento o deseo, por lo que si eso era correcto entonces era capaz de hacer aún más de lo que creo.

Aun con el estruendo que había salí corriendo en dirección opuesta a los heartless en lo que la megasombra terminada de rugir y junto con las pequeñas sombras me empezaron a dar caza ocultándose en los lugares oscuros moviéndose como sombras valga la redundancia. Estas eran veloces y algunas salían de sus escondites lanzando arañazos pero solo lograban rasgar la capa, hasta que sin previo aviso pude ver que a mis lados se movían un par de ojos entre las paredes hasta que de estos salieron dos sombras al mismo tiempo para lanzarme un zarpazo.

_**Alex:**_ Diablos.

A duras penas si esquive a las dos sombras agachándome pero de alguna forma lograron rasgar muchas partes del smoking aunque no consiguieron lastimarme.

_**Alex:**_ ¡Ja, idiotas! -Les dije en lo que seguía avanzando, tenía que alejarme de ellas tanto como pudiese y en eso recordé la idea que tenía en la tina- Bien, es ahora o nunca. -Cerré mi mano derecha para concentrar magia en esta mientras me fijaba en un punto lejano a mí**_-_** COME TO STRIKE AND CRUSH!...

Señale con la mano el lugar que había fijado y en el piso se manifestó el círculo mágico en una fracción de segundo, me sorprendió que esta vez pudiera hacerlo más rápido pero sentir a los demás heartless pisándome los talones me devolvió a la realidad motivándome a correr a un más rápido para llegar hacia el círculo mágico.

_**Alex:**_ ¡THE SLUGGER! –Exclame a escasos centímetros del círculo-

En cámara lenta se veía como mi pie derecho llegaba pisando con fuerza sincronizado con la activación de círculo mágico creando una onda de choque que me ayudo a impulsarme hacia adelante a gran velocidad alejándome a una enorme distancia de los heartless. Caí rodando por el piso un par de metros más terminando con un par de roles hacia adelante para levantarme inmediatamente volteándome hacia ellos colocando mis brazos extendidos hacia adelante con las palmas abiertas cubiertas de magia apareciendo otro círculo mágico que crecía lentamente mientras veía como los heartless se acercaban a más y más hacia mí entre las sombras para luego cerrar mis ojos y concentrarme en lo que planeaba.

_**Alex:**_ _Vamos concéntrate, piensa en calor, piensa en las moléculas del aire, hazlas vibrar, rápido más rápido._

Dije para mis adentros y mientras crecía el círculo mágico cambiaba de color pasando de un purpura a rojo carmesí y podía sentir como mis manos y el aire a mi alrededor comenzaban a calentarse.

_**Alex:**_ _Rapido mas rapido._ -decia para mis adentros en lo que pude sentir que el calor a mi alrededor aumento de golpe- _Por favor, por favor funciona..._ ¡COME, TO BOIL AND BURN! -Todos los heartless salieron de las sombras saltando en mi dirección para acabar conmigo a lo que abrí los ojos como platos-

_**Alex:**_ ¡**THE BURNER**!

El círculo mágico brillo con intensidad y de este salieron múltiples bolas de fuego que impactaban contra todos los heartless provocándoles un gran daño haciendo que desaparezcan en el acto. Por mi lado estaba respirando agitado pues ese hechizo me dejo muy agotado contando tambien el hecho de que corri como loco pero aun asi estaba impresionado pensando en lo que había acabado de hacer que incluso me empeze a reir.

_**(Quitar musica)**_

_**Alex:**_ LOL, no manches cabron jeje jamás pensé que diría esto pero le doy gracias a mi profesora de física y a sus clases teóricas que no creí que me sirvieran en la vid… ¡Ay no mames!

Grite al ver mis guantes estaban envueltos en llamas al igual que mi smoking haciendo que corriera en círculos agitando mis manos en el aire tratando de apagar el fuego pero al ver que no funcionaba me quite los guantes junto con el smoking y los tire al piso para luego pisarlos repetidas veces hasta que se apagaron. Al levantarme pude ver que uno de mis cabellos esta con una llama pequeña como vela la cual apague con con mis dedos. Di un suspiro y respiré profundamente para recuperarme de todo esto.

_**Alex:**_ *suspiro* no jodas casi me quemo vivo jejeje -levante el traje del piso y pude ver que estaba completamente maltrecho- Rarity fijo va a matarme por arruinar el traje.

A lo lejos escucho un trote a mi parecer de un grupo de ponys venir hacia mí y al ver de dónde provenía observo como venían cuatro guardias solares corriendo y las princesas Celestia y Twilight volando por encima de ellos

_**Alex:**_ ¡Hola Twilight, princesa! –las salude como si nada en lo que aterrizaban-

_**Twilight:**_ ¡Oh por celestia! ¿Alex que te paso, estas estas bien? -dijo alarmada al ver el traje-

_**Alex:**_ Si estoy bien Twilight. Solo me puse a jugar con fuego y pues... meh

_**Celestia:**_ ¿Que paso con los heartless?

_**Alex:**_ No se preocupe princesa ya me encargue de ellos ¿pero de casualidad vieron a Rarity?

_**Twilight:**_ Ella esta en el castillo, se quedó con los demás ponys del pueblo en tu fiesta de bienvenida.

_**Alex:**_ Oh, así que había fiesta en el castillo eh -dije y twilight al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapó la boca con ambos cascos mientras yo la veía con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona-

_**Twilight:**_ Ay no no no no debía decir eso, de verdad lo siento se supone que era una sorpresa y acabo de arruinarla, de verdad lo lamento yo no queria… -le coloque mi mano en su cabeza-

_**Alex:**_ No te preocupes Twilight, ya lo sabía. –dije tranquilamente-

_**Twilight:**_ ¿Espera que? ¿Enserio? ¿Como?

_**Alex:**_ Jeje un mago nunca revela sus secretos Twilight –dije burlonamente- así que no te preocupes, que no te afecte el haberme spoileado la fiesta sorpresa que con tanto esfuerzo realizaron cada uno de los ponys del pueblo haciendo que todo su trabajo fuera para nada. -dije en tono burlon-

Al decir eso pude ver como el semblante de Twilight pasaba a uno triste pero cómico algo asi como un personaje chibi asustado. No lo tomen a mal pero por unos segundos me dio algo de gracia verla así pero igual sabía que me que me pase y tenía que animarla un poco, así que la tome de los hombros haciendo que reaccionara viéndome fijamente aun en modo chibi asustado en lo que yo la veía con calma para despues sacarle la lengua en son de broma

_**Alex:**_ Tranquila Twilight solo bromeaba, tu siempre tan nerviosita, relájate XD

_**Twilight:**_ eh? -Dijo a lo que pude ver como paso de triste a molesta- ¡Oye no bromees así Alex!

_**Alex:**_ Jejeje Lo lamento su majestad. –dije burlonamente y pude escuchar como Celestia se reía muy discretamente-

_**Celestia:**_ Bueno, ya que todo está controlado será mejor que regresemos al castillo.

_**Alex:**_ Ehmm cree que podría volver por unas cosas que deje halla atrás y de paso cambiarme de ropa?.

_**Celestia:**_ Adelante joven Alex.

Me fui a recoger el baston, el sombrero y la caja con el otro traje que habían quedado atrás y en la oscuridad me cambie de ropa colocándome la ropa que estaba en la caja y guardando la dañada dentro. Regrese con las princesas y nos fuimos todos juntos hacia el castillo de la armonía. Cuando llegamos abrí las puertas de entrada y al hacerlo todos los ponys me recibieron con un gran "sorpresa" en lo que yo ponía la mejor cara de sorpresa que se me pudo haber ocurrido, todos comenzaron a aplaudirme a su manera de pisar repetidas veces en el piso mientras otros vitoreaban mi nombre en lo que pasaba entre ellos saludándolos a tantos como pude pues ahora si se estaban haciendo un tumulto a mi alrededor. De repente Pinkie apareció sobre mí viéndome de cabeza dándome un pequeño susto.

_**Pinkie:**_ ¡Hola Alex, dime te gusto la fiesta de bienvenida sorpresa! ¡Digo, claro que si te gusto, porque a quien no le gusta una buena sorpresa, y más si viene con una fiesta incluida!

_**Alex:**_ Jejeje si me gustó mucho Pinkie, me viene bien el relajarme en este momento XD gracias por la fiesta :3

La abracé con toda la fuerza que me quedaba y ella me devolvió el abrazo con mucha más fuerza haciendo que me sintiera completamente reanimado. Nos soltamos y se me acercaron Rainbow y Applejack.

_**Applejack:**_ Ja, nada mal para un ilusionista.

_**Rainbow:**_ o para el familiar de Twilight XD –dijo en tono sarcástico-

_**Alex:**_ Ja, y eso que lo hice sin una gota de sidra XD –imitando a Jack Sparrow-

_**Rainbow:**_ Pero a la próxima avisa para que te ayude con esas cosas. Sabes que estas bellezas necesitan acción de vez en cuando. –Refiriéndose a sus cascos-

_**Alex:**_ Creeme cuando te digo que no quieres –Dije burlonamente a lo que se me acercaron Rarity y Fluttershy-

_**Fluttershy:**_ B-bien hecho Alex. Debió ser difícil enfrentarse a esas cosas t-tenebrosas pero es bueno ver que no te lastimaste.

_**Alex:**_ No es nada a lo que ya me esté empezando a acostumbrar. –De repente Rarity se me acercó tan rápido como bala hacia mi-

_**Rarity:**_ ¡¿Darling estas bien? ¿Estas herido? ¿Te duele algo? -decía revisándome de pies a cabeza a lo que la detuve colocando mi mano en su hombro-

_**Alex:**_ Estoy bien, vaya si que tu y Twilight son algo nerviosas, no te preocupes my lady solo ha sido una tarde agitada. –Dije tranquilo-

_**Rarity:**_ *suspiro* qué alivio, de verdad no sabes cuánto… ¿ehmm dónde está tú traje darling? –ante eso yo me puse nervioso-

_**Alex:**_ ehmm jejeje lo lamento pero entre todo lo que pasó con esas cosas termine ensuciando el traje que con tanto esfuerzo hiciste y pues tuve que cambiarme por esta otra ropa, de verdad lo siento. –Dije nervioso pasándole la caja con la ropa la cual tomo con magia-

_**Rarity:**_ No te preocupes por eso darling lo importante es que estás bien, además no hay nada que una buena lavada no se encargue de todo –dijo sonriendo-

_**Alex:**_ jeje que bueno que lo dices porque se quemaron los guantes y el saco –Dije rascándome la nuca-

_**Rarity:**_ ¡¿QUE?! –Abrió la caja de golpe solo para toparse con el traje maltrecho provocándole un tic en el ojo- E-esto no puede repararse.

Dijo con tristeza en lo que bajaba el traje y a su vez ladeando su cabeza con unas lágrimas colgando de sus ojos como campana mientras Fluttershy le palmeaba con su ala el lomo para animarla en lo que los demás nos reíamos.

_**Pinkie:**_ Oh no llores Rarity, las fiestas no son para pasarla llorando, son para divertirse, y hablando de divertirse, vamos Alex. –Dijo tomándome de la mano llevándome escaleras arriba para que todos los presentes pudieran verme perfectamente-

_**Pinkie:**_ VAMOS PONYS, QUIERO UNA GRAN BIENVENIDA AL ESTILO PONYVILLE PARA NUESTRO NUEVO AMIGO, ALEX NIGHTROAD!

Todos empezaron a hacer ruido nuevamente con intención de darme una increíble bienvenida a lo que Pinkie le da una señal a DJ-Pon3 para que reprodujera su música pero al escuchar la canción que puso yo me quede con cara de WTF pues está definitivamente era una canción de mi dimensión en lo que todos los ponys comenzaron a sacudir los cascos al escuchar la música.

* * *

_(__**Insertar Música:**__ David Guetta – Play Hard (instrumental) ( watch?v=V9HLyHrovsM))_

* * *

_**Alex:**_ ¿Pero qué? –pregunte sorprendido-

_**Pinkie:**_ jijiji sorpresa Alex XD

_**Alex:**_ ¿Pinkie? ¿Pero cómo?

_**Pinkie:**_ Jejeje bueno, mientras estabas inconsciente tome tu teléfono y me puse a escuchar música en este hasta que encontré esta canción que me pareció perfecta para la fiesta y le pedí a mi amiga Dj-pon3 si podía reproducirla, pero me dijo que no podía pues no tenía como conectarla a sus máquinas pero dijo que podía recomponerla si quería y yo le dije que sí quería y ella dijo está bien y yo le dije enserio? Y ella dijo si seguro y yo le dije gracias y ella dijo no hay problema y yo le dije… *balbuceo*

Le tape la boca para que no se vaya de largo mientras me reía un poco por eso y sin más tome a Pinkie llevándomela de vuelta hacia la parte baja donde nos pusimos a bailar junto con todos los demás. Estaba pasándola increíble en ese momento a lo que vi que las princesas Celestia y Cadence estaban sestadas en una parte del salón, parecía como si no se sintieran en ambiente, no podía permitir eso y bueno estaba tan animado que me atreví a sacarlas a bailar, a Luna no pude porque me dijeron que se había regresado al castillo de Canterlot hace un par de horas. Eso me desanimo un poco pero no lo exprese. Al principio lo dudaron pero al final logre convencerlas de que si lo hicieran y la verdad se sabían mover muy bien. Realmente este ambiente de alegría y felicidad que había a mí alrededor me quitaba el cansancio que tenia de todo este día y pensaba en que era la primera vez en la que la suerte me sonreía, me sentía afortunado por poder están en Eqüestria junto con las ponys que tanto quería y eso me daba una razón más para querer quedarme aquí disfrutando tanto como pudiera y sobre todo para evitar que este ambiente nunca acabara.

_**Alex:**_ Ya que después de todo…

* * *

_**(Narración Tercera Persona)**_

Desde fuera del castillo se podían ver las luces salir de las ventanas y escuchar la música a todo volumen junto con el regocijo de los invitados que la estaban pasando en grande. Todo esto era escuchado por cierto conejo que estaba parado en árbol cercano al castillo

_**Angel:**_ Jejeje se ve que ya se está haciendo a la idea. Bueno mejor para él, así tendrá algo a que aferrarse. Después de todo…

_**Angel y Alex:**_ Ya no hay marcha atrás.

Dijeron al unísono de forma alegre y confiado cada quien respectivamente desde sus lugares en lo que el conejo bajo del árbol de un salto para luego dar unas pisadas en el piso creando un agujero debajo de el por el cual se retiró.

La fiesta duro por horas la verdad casi hasta la madrugada cuando el humano se despidió de todos quedándose únicamente las tres princesas y Spike en el castillo. Las princesas se iban a quedar hasta mañana que se regresaban a sus respectivos imperios y sin más el humano se fue a su habitación donde se tiró en la cama de cara a la almohada completamente cansado, ni se tomó la molestia de quitarse la ropa o los zapatos blancos que llevaba mientras se me acomodaba en esta para poder descansar esta noche con la idea de saber cual seria su siguiente prueba hasta que de repente abrio los ojos como platos con una cara de completa sorpresa

_**(Quitar música)**_

_**Alex: **_¡¿Espera un momento eso significa que tengo que aprender fisica?! -se escucho la desesperacion en su voz-

Desde afuera del castillo se escucho un "NO" tan fuerte que hizo que todas las mascotas cercanas al castillo comenzaran a hacer ruido maullando y ladrando.

* * *

_**(Lugar – Estación de Trenes de Canterlot)**_

Faltaba poco para las 5h29 am y se podía ver como la estación de trenes de la ciudad de Canterlot estaba cubierta por una neblina mañanera mientras que un pony con uniforme veía su reloj de bolsillo hasta que ve que dieron las 5h30 para luego guardar su reloj en su traje y con voz fuerte dirigirse a los pocos ponys que se encontraban presentes y con algo a de sueño.

_**Pony:**_ ¡Todos a bordo, tren con dirección a Ponyville!

Grito el encargado del tren haciéndose escuchar por todos quienes tomaron sus maletas y poder subir al tren. La ultima en subir era entre ellas una yegua unicornio que cargaba un par de maletas junto con ella quien después de pasar al encargado se sentó a lado de una ventana. El tren se puso en marcha y la joven unicornio veía hacia afuera de la ventana contemplando el paisaje nocturno.

_**¿?:**_ Espero que aún no se haya comido esa avena importada. Jeje esta tan cerca que casi puedo saborearla. –dijo haciendo ruiditos de gusto en lo que se acercó el encargado del tren-

_**Pony:**_ ¿Boleto señorita?

_**¿?:**_ Oh si aquí tiene. –Le paso su boleto-

_**Pony:**_ Mmm todo en orden, que tenga un buen viaje srta…

_**¿?:**_ Heartstrings. -dijo la unicornio dando una sonrisa-

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending de la Historia: **__Akeboshi – Wind ( watch?v=IcseamG7ReY)_

* * *

_**LR18 STUDIOS**_

_**Light: **_Hey lectores y lectoras, ¿que tal les gusto el cap? de verdad lamento no actualizar tan rapido y este discurso seguro ya los esta cansando pero de verdad hasta yo me siento mal por no poder escribir tanto como quisiera pero como dije al inicio, tratare de escirbir con la derecha mientras que con la izquierda me enfrento a las dificultades. Por cierto, ahora voy a tener un cierto orden al actualizar, Ya publique el de Aaron y ahora el de Alex pues ya se han de imaginar cual sigue XD para aquellos que esperan por el fic de "Sora y Trixie - Worlds Collide" no desesperen que ya tengo avanzado el cap y..._**  
**_

_**Alex: **_Oye Light que te hice para merecer eso? -me interrumpe-

_**Light **_A que te refieres?

**Alex: **Nada de: "¿a que me refieres?" -imitando mi voz- ¿de verdad tendre que seguir estudiando aun estando en Equestria?

_**Light: **_Si yo sufro aca en la tierra vos tambien compartiras mi sufriemiento, ademas esto no es nada con lo que te espera *sonrisa maliciosa*

_**Alex: **_Tu solo me odias ;-;

_**Light: **_Ya venga no te enojes, puede ser divertido XD

_**Alex: **_Ja esa ni tu te la crees

_**Light: **_Cierto XD jejeje bueno bueno, ya para despedirnos no lo olviden:_ Comenten...**  
**_

**Alex: **_Critiquen..._

_**Light:**_ _Sugieran._

_**Alex:**_ Un gran saludo para todos los lectores que siguen mis historias, de verdad les agradesco bastante su paciencia, y un saludo para todos los profesores de Fisica que les encanta ponernos contra las cuerdas en los semestres XD

_**Light:** _Sin mas que decir: ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente pagina!


End file.
